New Year, New Beginnings
by vikinglover elle
Summary: Sequel to "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" It's the New Year and we find out what Sookie plans to do about Eric. Will she ever find out what he said to her? Does she go to Sweden? You have to read to find out. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

_January 1, 2007 12:30 a.m._

As we head out to the car, I cannot help but dwell on what I just did with Eric. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing, but it was wrong, so, so wrong--yet, oh so right. Now when I think of Eric, I get a sensation that makes me want to touch myself. My hands slide their way up my dress to my waist, moving toward my breasts, over my cleavage to the curve of my shoulder. I can still feel his breath there.

I stifle a moan as I think about him moving within me. I cross my legs to rein in the clenching between my thighs, which brings to mind every stroke, every thrust...ungh… He made me feel like a woman again, as if I deserved to be worshipped and cherished. I lay my head against the window, the coolness of the glass soothing my heated skin. I close my eyes, inhale deeply and settle further into my seat.

Bill is quiet the entire ride home. Maybe it's for the best. I don't think I can put together a coherent sentence anyway. The silence is deafening but I let my thoughts drift to happier things. My mind plays back Eric's last words to me. _"Jag kommer att stanna om du frågar mig."_

I shiver at the memory of his breath against my lips. The warmth of his body radiating against mine, how my skin felt on fire from his touch. I will definitely have to learn Swedish as soon as possible.

The door slamming shut shakes me from my reverie and I climb out of the car. _Fuck!_ He has my panties. How will I explain that to Bill if he sees me get undressed? I think fast and realize it won't be unusual if I change in the bathroom, so that is what I plan to do. I walk into the house ready to head straight upstairs when Bill grabs my hand.

"Sookie, we need to talk." He couldn't possibly know, could he?

"What is it Bill? Did I embarrass you in front of your family again?"

"No, I wanted to apologize for being such a shit to you tonight. You look amazing and I was, well, I wanted to keep you all to myself. I was being selfish and instead of telling you that, I reacted negatively towards you. Can you forgive me?" What. The. Fuck?

"Are you being serious or is this the alcohol talking?"

"I'm serious Sookie. My mother pulled me aside and chastised me for my behavior. I recognize that I shouldn't have reacted the way I did with you tonight and for that I am truly sorry." I didn't know what to say. His apology is so unexpected that I am at a loss for words.

"Sookie? Can you forgive me?" He looks at me, pleading with his dark brown eyes.

"Yes, Bill. I guess I can."

"Good because it's a new year and I want things to be better between us. I love you Sookie. I just wanted you to know that. I won't keep you any longer. Good night."

"Okay."

I hear him I do but do I care? No. He's apologizing to me because his mother pointed out his behavior to him. Hello? Why would he not apologize to me because _he_ knew he was wrong? I am supposed to accept this and move on, thinking _what_ exactly? I can't bear to ponder it anymore so I head to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

The water hits my body like little massaging beads, easing the tension from my aching muscles. I've never had sex in an upright position before, and I have to say, it was hard work. Eric held most of my weight but I had such a tight grip on him that I think I used muscles I've never used before. I get wet at the thought of him touching me, kissing me, fucking me…I wish he were here right now in the shower with me. I think of how it would be to get each other "clean."

_The shower curtain pulls back, cold air rushes in sending shivers through my body. I feel the presence of a warm body behind me and lean into it. His arms wrap around my waist, holding me close, while he kisses down my neck to my shoulder. The water beating down on my breasts stimulates my nipples, making them taut. He quickly turns me around to face him, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. He backs me into the shower wall, lifting my leg, hitching it to his hip. He lifts me slightly, my back arching as he pulls me to him. _

_I feel his tip at my center and he looks at me, wanting to keep eye contact. He pushes forward, and I groan at the feel of his throbbing erection penetrating my sex. He enters me fully until our centers connect. He drives into me, over and over again, groaning, and grunting my name with each thrust. I tremble and jerk as my orgasm takes me. I hold him tighter as I reach my peak, not wanting to lose the connection between us. He thrusts into me one final time before he comes shouting my name. He places a lone finger under my chin, lifting my mouth to his, kissing me gently. _

The cold water spraying from the showerhead shocks me from my fantasy. I remove my fingers from my center, shutting the water off. I grab a towel and quickly dry off, throwing on my camisole and sleep shorts, and brush my teeth. I know I will sleep well tonight. I climb into bed, Bill greeting me with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. I drift off to la-la-land anxiously awaiting the face of the man of my dreams.

The next day Bill brings home flowers. Bill has never bought me flowers. Not for Valentine's Day, my birthday, or our anniversary. I am shocked to say the least. Maybe he is turning over a new leaf. We are into our second day of the New Year and he's being more attentive and sensitive to my needs.

We have sex twice during the week and it's better than our usual Monday night sex. Although, I have to admit picturing Eric's face the entire time may have something to do with my increased pleasure. Bill thinks he is the cause of my enthusiasm, but I know the truth.

I am happy that Friday is right around the corner. I have two job interviews lined up and I'm sure that I will get one of them. Bill was not too happy about me looking for work but he didn't voice his opinion on my upcoming interviews. He looked at me as if I had three heads but he kept his mouth shut.

I awaken on Friday morning feeling confident. I am taking charge of my day because I need to do this. I will go into my interviews, answer all questions perfectly and score myself a J-O-B. I can do this! I hop out of the shower feeling energized and roam through my closet looking for the perfect interview outfit.

I find it not long after I begin my search. I pull out my navy blue pinstripe suit and a crisp white shirt. It says powerful, professional and put together. I polish my navy pumps, grab my little black briefcase and I'm ready to hit the road. I must have coffee before I can go anywhere and head downstairs in search of my lifeline.

Walking into the kitchen, I'm surprised by what I see. Bill is still here. He's always gone by the time I get up. Something must be wrong.

"Oh Sookie, good you're up. Why are you wearing a suit?"

"My job interviews are today. What are you still doing here?"

"My car wouldn't start this morning so I thought I'd work from home a bit before heading into the office. I'll need to take your car though."

"Bill, did you not just hear what I said. I have things to do today."

"Well, I have to work so that I can pay the bills _and_ put food on the table _and_ keep a roof over your head."

"I understand that, I do, but I need my car today."

"Sookie, I know it's an inconvenience for you not having a vehicle to gallivant around in all day while I'm at work killing myself for you. I guess _your_ getting a job is more important than _my_ keeping the job that I have. You know what, if your interviews are for jobs that will bring in six figures a year I will happily quit my job right now and you can go to work fulltime. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're being an asshole."

"There's my loving wife. I was wondering when she would appear." His sarcastic tone causes bile to rise in my throat.

"I can't believe you think your needs take precedence over mine."

"That's exactly what I think. If you were the breadwinner in this family, I expect you would do the same. At least I waited for you before leaving."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I mean, why did you even bother? You were going to take my car no matter what."

"I wanted to tell you that there's no more coffee. You'll need to pick some up."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that if you have my car?"

"I don't know but you're a smart girl. Figure it out. I'll see you later."

And with that, he was gone. If I was standing in front of the mirror in the foyer, I'm sure I would see smoke billowing from my ears. That self-righteous son of a bitch thinks his job is more important than, than…Shit! I'm so pissed I can't even think straight.

I have to cancel my interviews because they're both scheduled within an hour of each other, and start in half an hour. I have no car and no one to borrow a car from, so I'm stranded. I cannot believe this. I feel so helpless, so utterly destroyed that I don't know what to do. I want to cry, scream, hit something, but I know it will do no good. I fall to my knees and send up a prayer to God asking Him to help me. I know I don't deserve it but it's worth a try.

One week. He could only play nice for one measly week. I don't know why I thought things would get better. I don't know why I thought I could stay here, with him. He's the same, will always be the same and won't ever change. In addition, here I stand alone, in my kitchen, where my loving husband has left me a sip of coffee. This is a real fuck my life moment if ever there was one.

****

_Three weeks later_

I managed to reschedule my interviews for the following week as I wasn't sure when I'd have access to my car again. I did think to ask Amelia for her car but she has a job of her own and it just wouldn't have worked out. I didn't get the jobs. I felt a little disheartened by it but I know it has to do with me being out of the workplace for over three years now.

Through all of this, I keep thinking about Eric.

I wonder where he is. Should I try to get in contact with him, how will I find out what he said to me? I am a mess trying to keep myself together and stay sane. I mean I cheated on my husband with his cousin. His six years younger than me, cousin. His sex on a stick, body like a god, makes me wet at the thought of his name, cousin. I need to go take a cold shower.

Emerging from my shower, I hear the phone ring. No one usually calls so I have no idea who it could be. I haven't really had a chance to catch up with Amelia since last month and we've been playing phone tag over the past few weeks. I look at the caller ID but don't recognize the number so I let it go to voicemail. If it's important, they'll leave a message.

Not a minute later the phone rings again, same number. I really don't have time for telemarketers calling in the middle of the day so I let it go to voicemail. I towel off and dress comfortably in a pair of yoga pants and tee shirt.

My new hobby, as Bill likes to call it, is writing. I've been writing since high school but put it to the side once I started working. I've started up again because I find it helps to keep me grounded in the here and now. I write whatever comes to mind and it helps me vent some of my anger. Plus, I need something to keep my mind off Eric.

There I go again, thinking about him. I was in Target last week and actually picked up a copy of How to Learn Swedish in a Week. The most I can say is hello and I'm not sure if I'm saying that correctly. I keep at it though because I'm trying to piece together what Eric whispered to me. Jag means "I" and mig means "me." I know it's not much but every little bit counts.

I know now that Bill can be nice for a week at a time, and that's just not enough for me. I want more and damn it I deserve it. If I keep falling back into the same old rut, I'll never get out. I'm a good person, I'm loving and loyal and any man would be lucky to have me. I'm a great cook. I can count on one hand how many women I know that can cook. Here I am again, trying to convince myself why my husband should treat me better. I know why he should but I haven't told him. We just argue. I don't think we've ever sat down and talked it out.

The flashing red light on the phone is driving me crazy. I know there's a new voicemail and I'll get to it when I'm ready. I move to the living room to take my mind off the telephone.

I'm trying to get my all ducks in a row so that I can figure out my next move. I think I may need to call Gran. I don't want to burden her with this but she's my only hope at this point. Jason would be happy if I moved in with Gran, seeing as he hates Bill. I can look after her while I'm there; if she'll have me of course. Gran would be happy for my company because she's alone, and I could see Lafayette.

On second thought, I should just call Lafayette and see if he'll let me move in with him. I know he stays busy so we wouldn't get in each other's way. He's a big shot in the fashion industry so he'll have all the goods on the best parties. I cannot wait to go to a party. A real party, not just a family get together. I want to dance because I haven't danced in so long. Bill hates to dance. He says he has no rhythm. Another red flag I ignored.

It dawns on me that I should write this stuff down. I know I'll forget about it as soon as I get up from my perch here on the couch. I need to get dinner started soon and I have no idea how I'm going to initiate the talk we need to have tonight.

My sweet Sammie hops up onto the couch, snuggling into my thigh. He knows just what I need--comfort. Sammie reminds me that I _will_ have to ask Lafayette if he wants a roommate. Gran can't be around pets with her emphysema, although the woman still smokes…No, I'll call Lafayette. No sense in worrying Gran when I don't have to. Back to my Bill talk…

I pull out my pad and pencil and start making an outline of bullet points I want to touch on.

_Reasons for me to leave:_

_1. I hate you_

_2. I am no longer in love with you_

_3. You treat me like shit_

_4. Repeat 1 through 3 until he gets it_

I think that about covers it. I fold the piece of paper into halves, putting it into my shirt pocket for safekeeping. I know it's not much of a list but Bill always has a way to pull me from my train of thought. He should have been a lawyer.

Bill usually gets home around eight so I sit in the dining room waiting patiently. Dinner is on the table, his wineglass is full, and I'm ready with my list. The door creaks open as Bill enters the house. I hear the usual sounds of him taking off his shoes, dropping them to the floor, walking his briefcase over to the desk and his footfalls as he heads toward the dining room. He pulls out his chair opposite me and sits down, diving right into dinner without a word.

"Hello Bill, how was your day?"

"Uh, it was fine. Yours?"

"Fantastic actually. I finally came to a decision today and I'm happy to share it with you." His fork halts in mid-air as he stops eating to look at me. I see I've gotten his full attention.

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"I'm unhappy Bill. I have been for quite some time now and I've decided to leave you. I've had enough of this mundane existence as your cook, your maid, and your fuck-bot. I want more for my life and I won't get that if I stay here with you."

"Where will you go Sookie? You have no job, you have no money, and you have nothing without me." He continues eating.

"Actually Bill, I have family, I have friends who love me despite my shutting them out of my life. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I won't let you leave."

"Like hell you won't. You can't stop me."

"That's what you think. See you forget Sookie, your credit cards, your bank account; I have access to all of those things. We're married, joint everything. If I wanted to, I could call and cancel your cards, empty your bank account and then where would you be?"

"You wouldn't?"

"I would. Would you like to test me? I dare you to." Well shit, this fucker has a pair on him doesn't he?

"Why wouldn't you let me leave? Why keep me here if you know I'm unhappy?"

"Why are you unhappy? You have everything you could ever want or dream of. You live in a beautiful huge home, you have a brand new car, designer clothes, a husband who provides for you. What more could you need?"

"How about companionship, love, empathy, compassion, trust, understanding, support…"

"I don't give you those things?"

"Fuck no!"

"Sookie, please. Must you use such language?"

"Yes, because I want you to understand how serious this is. In order for you to feel the severity of the situation I feel I must use _fuck_. You do not support me Bill. You don't trust me and I can't say that I feel you love me at all anymore. I'm just here as your beat up doll. You put me down to make yourself feel better."

"Now you're just being ridiculous. I won't sit here and listen to this nonsense. Just know one thing; I won't make this easy for you. I will not sit back and allow you to collect alimony from me. I will not let you take a chunk of my hard-earned money so that you can sit at home on your ass all day. I will not give you anything. If you leave, you'll be leaving with the clothes on your back. So, you take all the time you need to think about it and we can finish discussing this later. I'll be in my office if you need me." He collects his dinner plate and wineglass then leaves the room.

I am flabbergasted. I have no words. I can't hold back the tears that are dying to flow freely down my face. He's threatening me to keep me here. I didn't think he could be so low, so vindictive. I wipe my face with the back of my hands and get up from the table. I walk quietly to the bedroom where that damned red light is still flickering to get my attention. I figure I may as well deal with it now, as it will be a distraction. I pick up the receiver, press in the code to retrieve messages, and sit back to listen.

_You have one new message. First new message:_

"_Um, hi, this message is for Sookie. Sookie this is Eric. I have something of yours that I need to return to you. The __book__ you lent me over the holiday. I'm in Sweden but I thought I could mail it to you. Funny thing is I don't know your address. Um, so if you could get me your address that would be great. Thanks. Bye. (Long pause) I really wish… Jag saknar dig och jag kan inte vänta med att knulla dig igen."_

My mouth is still agape as I listen to the message again, and again. I cannot believe I missed his call earlier. And what is with the Swedish? Maybe he wanted to tell me something he couldn't say in English. I have to learn Swedish, like now!

I can't think. I have no idea what to do so I go to the bathroom and go through the process of filling the tub. A bath will be relaxing and soothing and I can figure out what I'm going to do. I take the telephone with me just in case Eric decides to call back. Sitting in the warm water I think _there's no time like the present_, and redial the number listed on the Caller ID. It rings twice.

"Hej?"

"Um, hi, this is Sookie Compton calling for Eric. I'm sorry I don't…"

"Sookie?! This is Eric. I'm so glad you called. Hold on for one moment. I want to go somewhere a little more private." I wait with baited breath until he breathes into the phone again. "So, I guess you're calling about my message from earlier?"

"Yes. How are you?"

"I'm missing you. Where are you? It sounds like you're far away."

"Oh, I'm in the bathtub." Shit, did I really just tell him that?

"Wow! Really? You're not just saying that are you because it wouldn't be right to tease me like that. God I miss your body."

"I'm not teasing; I really am in the tub. You shouldn't say things like that to me."

"But it's the truth. I do miss your body. I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

"Of course I do but I shouldn't." He clears his throat.

"So, you decide to call me while you're naked and wet?" I can hear the smile on his face.

"Um…" _Earth to brain, come in brain._

"Sookie? Would you do something for me?"

"S-sure, Eric. What do you want me to do?" He proceeds to tell me all the things he wants me to do, pretending he is doing them to me, of course.

I have to say this is probably the best bath I've ever had. My shower the other morning does not compare, at all. Eric and I never get around to doing much talking--unless you count my calling his name repeatedly as talking.

Bill knocks on the door a while later startling me. I drop the phone and it crashes to the floor. I hear Eric's frantic voice calling my name. I scramble to pick up the phone before Bill can enter the room. I quickly tell Eric that I'll call him later before hanging up the phone. Bill doesn't look too happy and I know he's going to put a kibosh on my pleasant evening.

* * *

A/N: Translation - I miss you and I can't wait to fuck you again.

Thanks for reading folks. You don't know how much I appreciate you liking my story. I have to thank **hearttorn,** my beta, for her help and being there to bounce ideas off of. She's my lovie and I loves her. : ) Please, review and let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews and replying. Yes, I always reply. Some of you give me inspiration and it's important for me to let you know that. Thanks again for the love and support! xoxo Elle


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Angst alert. There is angst ahead. I'm sorry to do this to you but it's necessary for the progression of the story. Look at it this way, I'm getting it out of the way early so we can move on to happy times. Any similarities to persons living or reading this is purely coincidental except for Sookie, Gran and Lafayette. They are based on people I know and the story lines are based on real events, some made up, some embellished, yada, yada, yada. I apologize ahead of time for anything that may be deemed offensive or hurtful to anyone. With all that being said, ENJOY!

* * *

"So, who were you talking to?"

My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say to him. Bill clears his throat. I shake my head, my mouth hanging open, but no words come out. At this point, I figure I have three options.

One, tell the truth. _Well Bill, I was having phone sex with your cousin Eric Northman, and it was amazing. _Not sure that will go over so well.

Two, stretch the truth. _Well Bill, I was talking to your cousin about us visiting them in Sweden._ Nope, too many questions can come up there that I can't, and don't want to answer.

Three, I can lie. I'm good at lying. Option three it is.

"Um, I was talking to Amelia. We've been playing phone tag for a while now so…"

"Really? You typically moan when you're talking to Amelia? Is there something I need to know Sookie? Are you a lesbian?"

"What? That's just, what?"

"It would explain things."

"I'm not a lesbian Bill."

"Then who were you talking to? You can't expect me to believe that the moaning you were doing in here was for Amelia's benefit. What, were you teaching her how to fake an orgasm?"

Again, I think, I have three options. Continue with the lie, stretch the lie so that it resembles the truth or just tell the truth. Telling the truth was not going to happen at this point but I can tell him what he wants to hear so that he fucks off.

"Yes. I was teaching Amelia how to fake an orgasm. She's been having difficulties with Tray." I thought I would leave it at that because he can't expect me to divulge personal information about my friend. Amelia will kill me if she ever hears about this conversation.

"Wow, you must really take me for a fool. I don't believe that for a minute. Now, why don't you just tell me who you were talking to and be honest with me."

"I just told you…"

"You just told me bullshit. Why can't you be honest with me? Are you that insecure that you can't tell me you're calling a phone sex hotline?"

****

I have a very vivid imagination. I like to believe that if I think something up, it will actually happen. It didn't work that way for me this time. I know I'm fucked and Bill looks pissed.

"So who were you talking to, Sookie? I could hear you moaning all the way downstairs." I knew that I could be loud but I didn't realize I was being _that _loud.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't Sookie. I'm not an idiot. Give me the phone." _Oh shit_.

"What?"

"Give me the phone and I'll find out for myself. You don't want to tell me who you called so I'll use star sixty-nine to call them back. Unless of course, you want to cut the bullshit and just tell me who you were talking to."

Just then I hear my Sammie outside scratching at the bathroom door--my little savior. Thanks to Sammie's interruption I won't have to lie. I didn't want to fight anymore tonight.

"Has he gone out yet, tonight?" I ask Bill, hoping to change the subject.

"How would I know? He's your dog."

"I think he needs to go out."

"Well I'm not taking him. You do it."

"I'll need to get out of the bathtub first. You can't take him out for me, please?"

"No, he's your dog so you take care of him."

"Geez, Bill I'm not asking you for much."

"Your dog, your responsibility."

"Fine!"

"Don't think I've forgotten about our conversation. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

He turns to leave the bathroom finally, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I quickly erase the Caller ID log and dial Amelia's number. It rings twice before she picks up.

"Hey Amelia, listen. I'm sorry I had to cut our conversation short earlier but Bill came into the bathroom needing to talk to me. I'll call you back as soon as I'm done with him, okay?" I can't be too sure he's not standing outside listening, so I pour it on thick for his benefit.

"Uh, sure Sookie I'll tell Amelia that you called." Tray.

"Great! I'll talk to you soon. Bye now."

I hang up the phone and get out of the tub. I dry off quickly, grabbing my fluffy pink robe and slippers. Sammie doesn't like to wait too long to go out so I rush to grab his leash and head out into the backyard. God forbid Bill actually strains himself taking the dog out to pee. Maybe I'll catch a cold and die and then he'll be happy. The moment I return, Bill is waiting for me with the phone in hand.

"So, you called Amelia just now? What for? To get her to back up your lies?"

"No Bill, I called her because you'd interrupted our call from earlier." Good ole option three in full effect…

"Why is there no record of your calling her earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There should be something listed here in the phone where you dialed her number."

"No Bill. It doesn't work that way. Why the third degree about a phone call?"

"Because I can tell you're lying to me and I want to know why. I've caught you Sookie. Just tell me the truth. It'll be easier on you if you do."

"Are you threatening me again? What are you going to do if I don't tell you anything?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see now won't we. Last chance."

"Fuck you! I'm going to bed."

I storm away to our bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. Sammie hops up onto the bed and snuggles close to me. If Bill wants to be an ass, he can be an ass in the other bedroom. I'm pissed but I'm not stupid. He thinks he can threaten me and I'll just sit back and take it? Well, I'll show him. I use my Blackberry to quickly book myself a one way ticket to Sweden. Why one way? Why not? Bill wants to keep all of my shit anyway so I'll have nothing to worry about coming back to.

Fuck it.

****

I awake the next morning feeling extremely groggy. I didn't sleep for shit. I thought of Eric the entire night. Then I thought of Bill finding out about Eric. I feel like such a loser. Was I really going to fly to Sweden? What would I do when I got there? I don't even know where Eric lives. He doesn't know I'm coming. I deleted his number from the phone without writing it down first. I'm seriously rethinking my genius plan from last night and I don't think I can go through with it.

Bill knocks on the door and I get up to answer it.

"I'm working from home today. I thought maybe we could talk some more. Especially since you have some explaining to do."

"Explaining? What more do I need to explain to you Bill?"

"Well my dear, you will _explain_ who you were talking to--oh, excuse me--moaning to on the phone last night. You will _explain_ to me why there's a one way plane ticket booked on my credit card and you will tell me anything else I want to know."

"I called Amelia last night. The plane ticket is for her. She's planning on leaving Tray and wanted my help to get away from him."

"That doesn't explain the moaning Sookie."

"Fine, I was getting myself off in the bathtub, okay."

"No, that's not okay. Why couldn't you just tell me that last night instead of being a bitch?"

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yes. You were being a bitch."

"You are such an asshole."

"And you are such a bitch. I guess that makes us even."

"Please go away. I don't want to be bothered right now."

"I don't have to go anywhere. In case you have forgotten this is _my_ house."

"Fine, I'll leave then."

"Oh no you won't. You will stay right here until I am through with you."

"Who do you think you are? You're not the boss of me."

"Sookie, I will tell you this--"

_Ring, ring…ring, ring…_Thank you God!! I go to answer the phone but Bill stops me.

"Don't. We're not done talking yet."

"I have nothing else to say to you."

He didn't look like he would budge but he finally quit being a pain in my ass when he heard his cell phone ringing from downstairs. I was so happy he left. I thought I was going to crack and tell him the truth, but he bought my story. I guess that's what I get for being so creative.

Bill is really good at spotting lies so I've learned to be on top of my game. Oh God, look at what I've become. I'm a liar now on top of everything else. Gran would be so disappointed in me, but she'd also say, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Now I need to figure out what to do about my plane ticket. I booked it for today and Bill is playing babysitter so I'll have to wait until he goes to work in order to leave. I take the little free time I have to quickly pack a small bag. I figure the smaller the bag the more inconspicuous it'll seem if he finds it. I need to get Eric's number so that I can call him. Maybe I can Google him?

I pull out my laptop, head straight to Google's homepage and type in Eric Northman. There are actually a couple of hits. Eric has a Twitter account. Who would have known? Once I am fairly certain it's him, I DM him that I'm heading to Sweden. I hate the limitations on characters but I get my message across. Damn you Twitter!

He seems overly excited about my coming to see him and I guess I am too. He says he will meet me at the airport and that I can stay with him. Apparently he has his own place. I get his number and program it into my Blackberry. He has one as well and gets my pin to instant message me. As soon as his number is in my phone it pings. He's IM'ing me already?

_**I can't wait until you get here.**_

I try to think of a witty reply but reconsider because it's too ridiculous and I respond simply.

**I can't wait to see you too. **

_**I miss you.**_

**I miss you too. But you already knew that. **

_**I should warn you I may not let you out of my sight.**_

I blush. I can't believe this boy, young man, is making me blush. I'm so ridiculous.

**I think I'm okay with that. Besides, I'm coming to spend time with you.**

_**What are you wearing Sookie?**_

**We are SO not doing that right now.**

_**Why not? I like knowing that you're touching yourself, imagining it's me.**_

**Nope. Now isn't a good time.**

_**Bill there?**_

**Yes.**

_**I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I want you so bad.**_

**Seriously, you have to stop or I won't respond to your messages.**

_**You wouldn't do that to me. I only say sweet things to you. You won't deny me that now will you?**_

**You aren't being sweet, you're being fresh.** **I have to go. I'll see you soon.**

_**Goodbye my lover. Until tomorrow.**_

The phone rings. I answer it quickly as I'm not sure who it could be. It's Amelia calling me back from last night.

"Sook, what's going on? Tray said you called last night."

"I'm leaving Bill Ames. I have to. I'm going to Sweden. Oh, can you watch Sammie for me while I'm gone?"

"Sure. Um, Sweden? What the fuck is in Sweden and how long will you be gone?"

"Eric and I'm not sure."

"You've lost me sweetie. Who is Eric?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you about my New Year's Eve did I?"

"No, you didn't. What happened, did you meet someone? You do remember that you're married right?"

"Yes, Amelia! Eric is one of Bill's cousins. He's gorgeous and I'm in love with him, or at least I'm in lust with him, no I love him. He says that he loves me too."

"First, why am I just hearing about this? Second, you're in love with him? Third, what the fuck? Sookie, I don't know what's going on with you but if you think you're doing the right thing I will support you. Just please, tell me you know what you're doing?"

"I don't know what I'm doing Ames, that's the thing. I feel free and great and fucking amazing. He makes me feel something that Bill never has. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Sook, I need to ask you something but I'm afraid I already know the answer. Have you uh, you know, slept with him?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I just had to ask because you know I'm nosy and I know things with Bill haven't been that great. If you two are confessing your love for one another then it would only make sense that…"

"We did and it was the best sex I've ever had. He's younger than me, only by six years, but I think they make a difference. Ames if I told you what he did to me…whoo! I'm in love with him. I feel it in my bones and I just want to be with him. I can't get him off my mind. I've had to be careful not to call out his name the few times Bill and I have had sex. I hate Bill's guts and if I had my way we'd be divorced by now so I can go and live my life. I'm taking the first step and I'm going to Eric. I don't want to be here anymore and nothing's keeping me here in Bons Temps."

"Well, I sure do feel like chopped liver. You forget about your friends, your Gran?"

"No, I just, I have to do something for me Ames. I have to or I'll just die here. In fact, I'm already dead inside and Eric is awakening me. Does that make sense?"

"It does but I'm still worried for you. You're going off to a country you've never been to, where they speak a language you do not know, to be with your husband's younger cousin. Doesn't that sound strange to you? You're a smart, beautiful woman and can have any man that you want. I'm not fighting you on this, I just want you to think a little and be sure before you travel across the ocean to be with someone you may have nothing in common with."

"But that's just the thing, we've talked before and we do have some things in common. He's just younger than me."

"You don't know much about him though. Are you planning on staying there? Getting a job? Making a life with him? How is that going to work? Won't his parents be pissed?"

"I hadn't thought about that. I just want to see him. I need to be with him."

"Shit, Sookie. You're my girl and I love you and I want what's best for you. Go to Sweden; see him, fuck him, and come back home. I'll help you in any way that I can with regard to Bill. I know how that asshole thinks and he'll probably leave you destitute if you decide to leave him."

"Wow! How could you know that, I hadn't even told you? He said he'd leave me with nothing. I don't care. I just want to be free. Thanks Ames for being here for me. You don't know how much you mean to me."

"I do you silly bitch. I love you. Call me when you get there okay? I don't want to be worried that you didn't make it there or something. If you need anything call me. And I do mean anything. Don't get all proud on me, either. If you need money…"

"Bye Amelia. Thank you and I love you but no. I'll call you when I land."

I cannot wait for this day to be over. All I can think about it getting into my car, driving to the airport, and landing in Stockholm. I can't believe I'm actually going to do it. I'm going to Sweden. I avoid Bill for the rest of the day. I can't even look at him without wanting to vomit. This will be the last time I have to see him for a while and I thank God repeatedly before I close my eyes to sleep and dream of better days.

****

I plan to leave home while Bill is at work. He leaves around six a.m. and I don't need to leave until nine. I have my bag packed and ready and all I need to do is shower and get dressed to go. I make sure that I have my passport, ID and anything else I'll need. I've already cleared it with Amelia to leave Sammie with her.

My flight to NYC isn't until eleven a.m. and it lands at JFK by six p.m., which will leave me just enough time to make it to my connecting flight to Brussels. I head to Shreveport early in the morning with my little bag and nothing else. I drop Sammie off to Amelia on the way to the airport. I'm nervous but excited. I can't wait to see Eric.

As I make my way to Shreveport, there's a knot forming in my stomach. I've just left my Sammie at Ames' place and I know he'll be taken care of but I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. I look in my rear view mirror and see flashing red and blue lights. I'm not speeding, my taillights are fine, so what could be the issue? I pull over to the shoulder of the road thinking maybe they wanted to pass me. No such luck. Shit!

The officer sidles up to the driver's side of my car, gun drawn with a grimace on his face.

"Put your hands up and please exit the vehicle!" What is going on? I open the door and step out, hands raised above my head.

"What seems to be the problem, Officer?"

"Ma'am, this car has been reported stolen."

"I don't know how as I'm the owner. You can check my license and registration. They're both in the car."

"I'll do that if you let me do my job first. Put you hands on the hood of the car please."

"Sir, if you'd just look in my glove box where my registration is--"

"Ma'am, again, if you'll let me do my job I'll get to that. We take stolen vehicles pretty seriously around here. I'm not sure what a pretty thing like you would need to steal a car for but I have to look into it. Okay?" I nod that I understand.

Pretty little thing, huh? Maybe if I bat my eyes at him a little he'll let me go. This smells like Bill's doing. How the fuck did he know I'd left the house? If I find out he's behind this I'm going to go Lorena Bobbitt on his ass and have a new showpiece for the mantle in the family room.

Another cop car rolls up behind this one, a female cop getting out. She walks over to us, talks with the other officer for a bit then comes over to frisk me. I did not think this was how I would spend my morning.

Once she's satisfied with her search of my person, I'm handcuffed and she places me in the rear of her car. Its procedure and for all of our safety. Yeah, cause I'm packing heat. I laugh the whole thing off but I'm seething on the inside. How could he do this to me?

"Well, looks like you were telling me the truth but the car was reported stolen by the other person named on your registration. Is this your husband?"

"Yes sir."

"Is there a reason he would think the car was stolen?"

"No sir."

"Well, we'll have to take you and the car down to the station, get this all sorted out."

"Sir, please, is there any way you can just let me go. I have a plane to catch in a couple of hours and this is a real inconvenience, especially since you know it's my car."

"I would if I could, but your husband seems to think your car was stolen. If there is a misunderstanding we'll see to it as soon as we can but I can't let you drive away with this car until we can get a hold of him."

"I can call him right now and he'll tell you…"

"At the station ma'am. We'll be there shortly. Tow truck's just pulled up. You sit tight and we'll get this taken care of."

"Well, can you at least take off the cuffs?"

"Sure." He removes the handcuffs providing me with a little relief. I'm so embarrassed. I can't hold back the tears that have been beating against my eyelids for the last few minutes.

We arrive at the station and I'm livid. They allow me to call Bill but he doesn't answer his cell. I give them his office number and his secretary tells them he's out of the office. Like hell he is. He's probably sitting at his desk twiddling his thumbs while I'm here. I can't control a sob that escapes my lips, causing the two officers to look over at me in pity. The only good thing about this situation is I'm not being arrested.

Bill finally returns the officer's call around four p.m. I've been sitting here waiting all day for him and I'm out of my mind with anger. I need to call Eric to let him know I won't be at the airport. I need to call Amelia to let her know I'm still in the States.

Bill shows up at the station about an hour later. He has a smug smirk on his face that I want to smack off with this chair I'm sitting on. He talks to the officers for a minute then comes over to me.

"So where were you going Sookie? I called the house and you weren't there. I called the shelter where you volunteer and you weren't there either. So I thought about it a bit and called Amelia, who's still at home and isn't planning on going anywhere. Did you forget to tell her the story you made up?" Looks like I did.

"What do you want Bill?"

"I'll let you leave here with your car on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you come home with me. I love you Sookie and I don't want you to leave. That is what you were planning, correct? We can work this out; just don't leave me like this."

"Bill, I don't want to play games with you. Give me my fucking keys so I can go."

"Promise me you'll come home with me."

"I can't."

"Sookie. Am I really that bad?"

"Yes! You don't know? You can't tell? Please, just let me go. You said that I could leave if I wanted and I want to leave. _Let me go_." I am begging him with all that I have and he doesn't seem to care.

****

I get into the car, utterly defeated. Bill reaches over to hold my hand while he drives. I pull away from him. He won't let me leave. I have no idea what to do now.

"Should we go pick up Sam or would you like to leave him wherever he's been stashed for the night?"

I say nothing. I'm tired, hungry, and just plain worn out. I cry the entire ride home in silence, knowing that I'm trapped with no way out. Then my phone pings. Eric.

* * *

A/N: I of course have to say thank you to my lovie hearttorn for being my beta. If anyone has any suggestions as to how Sookie can get away from Bill, please review and let me know. I'm looking for different ways for her to get away from him and I'd love to hear what you think. I'm always open to suggestions, some of which I have put into this chapter. Thank you to all of you who do review, alert, favorite and read my stories. I appreciate you more than you know and you keep me writing. Thanks! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** for her awesomeness. If you haven't already, please be sure to read her story **Glamour or Natural?** It's her first AH fic and its sooo good.

* * *

I don't move to answer my phone just yet, as Bill is watching _me _more than the road. I know he can hear the pings it makes when I get a new message because he flinches with every chime. I had to cut it off in the police station because they were being assholes about me making any phone calls. Gotta love the local police force around here.

"Who _is_ that? Your phone has been chiming nonstop."

"I had to turn it off earlier. It takes a while to load my missed calls and messages, which is why there are so many chimes. It's probably just Amelia. I told her I'd call her and didn't get around to it, seeing as I was sitting at the police station for hours." His eyes turn back to the road.

"Sookie I'm sorry about that but I couldn't let you leave like that. You were going to sneak away to God knows where without a word. Don't you understand how much I love you? I will do anything to keep you by my side. I don't want to lose you."

"I do understand Bill." _I understand that you're a psycho and the longer I take to get away from you the worse it will be for me._ He may as well pull out his branding iron and mark me like a piece of cattle.

"Promise me you won't leave me, Sookie. Promise me."

"I promise Bill." I cross my fingers behind my back. I can't help but be juvenile. This entire situation is a clusterfuck of massive proportions and I need to get some kind of enjoyment out of it.

"Thank you, Sookie. You giving me another chance means a lot to me. I'll try to be better, I swear it."

I nod and pull my phone from my purse. Bill seems to be preoccupied with actually driving and I take the time to check my messages. Eric is, better yet was, frantic. He was at the airport waiting for me and I was not there. I check the time and see that he's probably in bed now. It's after six here and with the six-hour time difference, it would be midnight there. _Shit!_ I scan over the messages he's left and am livid. Fucking Bill.

_**1:00 p.m. **_

_**I'm here lover, where are you?**_

_**1:20 p.m. **_

_**Your flight landed 20 minutes ago and you're not here.**_

_**2:00 p.m. **_

_**I'm getting worried. Please call me.**_

_**2:30 p.m. **_

_**You haven't called yet. Have you changed your mind? Why would you not tell me? I'm here, waiting for you and now I'm leaving. You're not coming. I feel like an ass.**_

_**6:00 p.m. **_

_**Shit.**_

_**6:15 p.m. **_

_**I've been sitting here at home thinking about you. I know something had to have happened. I'm not upset anymore, just worried. Please call me. Please.**_

_**6:20 p.m. **_

_**I'm tired and will not be up too much longer. I had so much planned for us tonight. If I find out that Bill has something to do with your not being here…well, just know that it won't be good. I love you.**_

I quickly type an explanation of what happened.

**I got held up and couldn't get to the airport. I'm sorry. I will explain later. I love you too.**

I wish I could tell him more but I'm in the car with Bill, and he'll be suspicious of incessant typing. I can only imagine what Eric must be feeling as he doesn't respond to my IM. I still have to call Amelia. I shoot her a quick text letting her know that I'm heading home. I would like to hold off on the berating she's going to give me for as long as I can. Like I said, clusterfuck.

"So, who _was_ that?"

"It was Amelia wondering where I am. I just sent her a text letting her know that I'm okay. See?" I hold the phone up to his face so that he can see my message to her. At least that way he'll know I'm telling the truth.

"She has Sam doesn't she?"

"Of course she does."

"I'll pick him up tomorrow on my way in from work."

"You don't have to do that I can get him."

"Oh, no my dear; your car keys are mine. I want to trust you Sookie, really I do, but you have to earn it. I'll give you back your keys once I'm sure you won't try to run away again." _What the fuck–am I twelve? _

I will go along with his little 'plan' until I can think of something. We get home and I head straight to bed. It's a little after seven but I don't care. I call Amelia to check in on Sammie. After she yells at me about not calling her to take me to the airport, we make plans to get together once I'm off _punishment_. I lie back on my pillow, close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_The warmth of the morning sun wafts over me. I can feel it but have yet to open my eyes to acknowledge the golden rays. The mattress dips slightly and I realize that I'm not alone. I turn my head to look around and my breath catches in my throat. A mess of golden hair is splayed out onto the pillow next to mine. _

"_Eric?" I breathe. I reach out to touch him as I can't believe he's here. He shifts his weight again, turning to look at me. His dark blue eyes speak to me, revealing in his gaze all of the things he wants to do to me. They burn with a lust that can only be described as inextinguishable. _

_He moves closer to me, slowly, almost as if he's afraid that I am an apparition. I move to speak but he silences me with a finger, then his lips. He kisses me chastely, pulling back to smile at me before kissing me again. My lips part, the smooth rhythm of his tongue gliding over them pushes them further apart. His tongue finds entrance to my mouth, dipping in and out, taunting me. I moan into his mouth as he pulls me closer._

_The smoothness of his hardened shaft slides along the skin of my inner thigh making its way to my hot, wet core like a heat seeking missile. I shiver under his touch as he sweeps a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. He is so delicate with me. He moves over to cover my body with his, settling between my legs. His tip presses against my sex and I moan "yes" as he enters me._

A door slamming shut awakens me. The sheets are pulled back on the other side of the bed, which means Bill snuck in here after I fell asleep. He's such a creep. I sigh as I realize I was dreaming. I wish it could be my reality. If Bill hadn't pulled that shit on me yesterday I could be waking up to a beautifully sunlit room with a gorgeous man lying next to me. Bastard. I'll fix him. I am going to play nice for a while, but he won't get off easily. He's allergic to garlic; I make dinner every night. Need I say more…?

I climb out of bed, stretching and yawning, welcoming the new day. I can't bear to turn my phone on so I throw into my bedside table drawer. I'm sure Eric has called by now. I get angry thinking about missing my flight and all of the trouble Bill put me through yesterday. I need to relax and have my morning coffee so that I can think clearly. I go downstairs to make it and find that I don't have to because Bill is still here, sitting at the kitchen table, sipping away at his mug.

"Good morning, my Sookie. I guess I should let you know that I'll be working from home in the mornings for a while. I'm kind of burned out and thought this would be a good way to help me relax, get my groove back if you will. Coffee's still hot."

I threw up in my mouth a little. He's back to babysitting me? He doesn't believe I'll be here when he gets back. I really can't wait to make dinner now. Maybe I'll even throw in some fresh garlic. I do love the smell of it when it's minced. I think I'll make seared salmon with fresh spinach. I can put garlic on both of those. It'll be fantastic. I pour myself a cup of steaming, hot Joe, hiding my smile behind the mug as I take my first sip.

Eventually, Bill leaves to go to work. Not twenty minutes later the phone rings. Bill is calling to make sure I'm still here. He has my car keys so where else would I be? I thought he was pacified knowing that I'm still at home until he calls again, then again, and yet again. He calls me every half hour until he leaves the office to come home. This is not going to work.

****

Dinner is delicious. Bill asks for seconds and I happily serve them to him. He hasn't noticed the garlic yet and I wait patiently for the moment when he does. I piled on different herbs and spices to hide the flavor as much as I could. I reach down to pet Sammie by my legs.

"Mmm, Sookie this is delicious. Have you done something different?"

"No, I used Gran's recipe for the salmon. Just a few herbs and spices as a marinade–nothing new." _Heh, heh, heh_…

"I love it. Thank you for making dinner. I think I'll work a little before heading up to bed. Will you be long?"

"No, I'll get the clean the kitchen then I'll be up shortly."

"Good."

I rinse and place all of the dishes in the dishwasher. A rush of guilt comes over me as I hear Bill hurry into the bathroom. Then I remember that he reported my car stolen.

I knock on the bathroom door to see if he needs anything and he yells for me to stay out. Apparently, he doesn't want me to see him getting sick, so I shut the door and go to the bedroom. I ready myself for bed and drift off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

****

The next morning I'm awakened by the ping of my Blackberry. It's Eric, again. I haven't called him yet as it's too painful. I want so badly to be with him but haven't figured out a way to get to him.

_**I miss you min alskare. When are you coming to me? I don't think I can wait any longer.**_

**I miss you too Eric but I can't leave right now. I didn't know it until yesterday but Bill is working from home in the mornings and calling every half hour to make sure I haven't left the house. I can't get away just yet.**

_**This is bullshit. Is that why you didn't call me yesterday? I should just come to you. **_

**Yes, it is bullshit but it's my bullshit to deal with. I can't have you come here for me. It's too risky. What will your family say? Be patient–I will let you know when I can come to you.**

_**You do not understand Sookie. **_

My phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I needed to hear your voice."

"I can't talk right now Eric. Bill could come back into the bedroom at any moment."

"Bedroom? Are you still in bed, lover?"

"Yes."

"Can you lock the door Sookie?"

"Sure." I get up to lock the door and climb back into bed, snuggling down under the sheets. "I'm back in bed now."

"I wish I were lying there next to you. I would keep you warm; I would protect you. I keep thinking about the way you felt against me and I wish I was there to…unh…" He moans my name.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"I'm wrapping my hand around my hard cock, imagining it's your tight, wet, pussy." His heavy pants are coming through the phone in rapid succession. Just listening to his breaths sends a rush of warmth down my chest to my midsection.

"Ungh…" A moan escapes my lips as I imagine him lying in bed, stroking himself. How he does this to me…?

"Can you still feel me Sookie? Can you feel me pounding away at you–claiming you as mine?" I nod my head before remembering he can't see me. I can't speak anyway. "I can feel your warmth wrapped tightly around my cock. He twitches to life every time I say your name. Did you know that, lover?" Eric is driving me crazy. Bill never talks dirty to me.

"Mmm Eric, I am so wet for you."

"Will you touch it for me Sookie? Run your fingers down into your folds, and slip them into your wetness. Aah, does it feel good?"

"Unh huh…oh, uhh…"

"Pump your fingers in and out for me, slowly, oh so slowly. Unh huh, just like that. Wishen för gud I kunde jag smaka dig. How close are you Sookie? Will you come soon for me?"

"Unh, y-yes…"

"Good, let me hear you come for me Sookie." I groan and bite my tongue to hold back the scream that is threatening to break free from my lips as I hear Eric shout my name and something else in Swedish.

I catch my breath and wipe the sweat away from my brow. I cannot believe I just did that, again. I hear Bill cutting off the water in the bathroom and panic.

"Eric, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." I hang up before he can object then run to unlock the bedroom door.

I toss the phone back onto my bedside table and pull the covers up to my neck. I struggle to get my breathing under control as Bill enters the room.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling all right?" I fight to keep the smirk off my face as he walks into the room holding his stomach.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't…you didn't happen to put garlic on dinner last night, did you?"

I bat my lashes innocently as I answer, "Maybe a little."

"Damn it Sookie, you know I'm allergic to garlic. It could have killed me."

"I forgot, Bill, I'm sorry." NOT!

"Just don't forget again. I can't take throwing up like that anymore. I'm going to lie down in the other room to have some privacy. Can you make me some tea?"

"Sure. I'll bring it to you in a bit."

Success! That fucker is in for one hell of a week because I plan to put garlic on and in every single thing that I make.

****

_One week later_

Amelia calls with news. She has an idea that will help get me out of my predicament.

"Okay Sook, how into kink are you?"

"What?"

"You know, do you role play, give spankings, use handcuffs?"

"Amelia, you do know I'm married to Bill right? He's not into any of that stuff." She snorts.

"Okay, I was thinking you could borrow my handcuffs and get a little frisky with him one night. You get him all worked up, stripped down naked, handcuff him to the bed and leave him there. I'll swing by to take you to the airport. BOOM! You're free."

"Only one problem with that plan genius, Bill won't let me do that to him. Not with handcuffs. Hey, what if I pull a _Pretty Woman_ and he comes home to me dressed in nothing but one of his ties. Maybe I can get him to let me bind his hands that way." I think on it a little more. Gotta love Ames for thinking outside of the box.

"That could work. Are you sure you don't want the handcuffs?"

"Positive. They would freak him out or he'd just want to handcuff _me_. Either way, it wouldn't work out as planned. I knew you were good for something girl."

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you very much. Just let me know what night you want to do it so I can be ready. Do you have a bag packed?"

"I still have my bag from the last great escape attempt in my car. Bill has the keys though."

"You can't get them while he's asleep?"

"He's a light sleeper. I can twitch in my sleep and he wakes up. It's usually why he sleeps in the other bedroom if he has a big meeting or something important planned for work. Apparently, I snore and keep him up at night." She laughs so long that I have to clear my throat to get her attention before I can continue. "It's not _that_ funny and I'll have you know I do not snore. Since you seem to be having such a good time at my expense I'll just talk to you later. Witch!"

I hang up the phone, still hearing Amelia's cackles in the earpiece. I think long and hard about this new plan of ours and come up with something even better. I'll have to do a little sneaking around to implement it but it should work.

I call a friend of the family at the law firm where I had a summer internship, Madden and LeClerq. Sophie Ann is a ruthless bitch and she hates Bill. She'd be more than happy to help me out. Why I hadn't thought to call her before, I don't know but there's no point in dwelling on the past. I tell her what I need done and she tells me she'll call me tomorrow with all of the details. I smile wickedly as I think about the look on Bill's face when he finds out what I've done.

I call Amelia back and tell her I plan to leave in a few days. She wants to argue with me about the handcuffs again but I cut her off. My plan will work and all I need her to do is drive me to the airport. She concedes, eventually, and I make plans to leave Sammie with her. I think she is upset about the handcuffs because she has some sick twisted sense of humor.

****

_Day of Operation Dra Bill_

I call Bill as he reaches his office. He is surprised to hear from me as he has just left the house thirty minutes ago. He stopped with the phone calls yesterday.

"Hey Bill. I just wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch today. I thought since we were having a better week that we could spend some time together _outside_ of the house. What do you think?"

"Sookie, I just left you."

"Yes, but we didn't spend any time together. You sat in your office all morning working. Can't I have lunch with my husband?"

"You can but…"

"What? Are you too busy? You don't want me to visit?"

"No, no. I said I would work to make things better with you and I meant it. Where would you like to go?"

"Actually, I thought I could meet you at your office with a packed lunch. I made a few sandwiches, potato salad…sound good?"

"That actually does sound good."

"Well if I leave now, I can be there in about forty minutes."

"I'll call you a cab to have you dropped off."

"Shit Bill, I _can_ get from the house to your office without help."

"You still haven't earned back my trust. I have your car keys and there's no way for you to get here otherwise." Little did he know, Amelia was waiting outside with the motor running.

"Okay. Call me a cab. I'll see you in a bit."

We hang up simultaneously. I stand up, smoothing down the skirt of my dress I bought just for Eric. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me in it. It's grey, cashmere, and has a cowl neck that hangs just low enough to show a little cleavage. Stockholm is a little on the cold side this time of year and I hope this dress keeps me warm enough. Picking up my bag and Sammie, I run out the front door, throwing the lock as I head down the stairs to Amelia's waiting car.

"We'll have about ten minutes before the cab gets here and maybe ten minutes after that before he realizes I'm not coming. So that gives us another twenty minutes to get to Shreveport. Do you think we can make it before he sends out the search party?"

"Don't worry Sook. We have all of our bases covered. Is Sophie Ann ready on her end?"

"Yeah, she's having Bill served once I give her the call, which will be in about fifteen minutes. Shit Ames, if this works…"

"I know. I'll miss you but you better call me when you're on your way home. I'll make sure Laffy knows that you're coming. It was smart of you to not tell him what you're planning so if Bill goes to him he doesn't have to lie. Plus, you know Lafayette can't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"You are such a good friend, Ames. I love you, bitch!"

"I love you too, whore. Now, let's get you to the airport."

****

I have to fly into New York in order to fly out to Stockholm. My transfer is in Brussels where I have about an hour to look around. I land at the Stockholm-Bromma Airport, which is just twenty minutes from the city. I'm glad that Eric said he would pick me up because I am so overwhelmed with how beautiful everything is that I'm not paying attention to where I am and lose my way. I stop to ask an airport employee for help which I can barely make out. My Swedish is not so good. I find a map and locate where I am to meet Eric.

I get my luggage and make my way to him. Once I see Eric's smiling face at the gate, I know that all of the planning, the plotting and the eleven-hour flight were absolutely worth it.

* * *

A/N: The link to Sookie's outfit she wears to Sweden is in my profile.

Translation: Wishen för gud I kunde jag smaka dig – God I wish I could taste you

Dra – fuck off

Have to give some shout-outs to my awesome reader/reviewers. **stephaniesmeow** suggested Sookie play nice to throw Bill off. **Shannon911** suggested Bill be handcuffed to the bed, heh, heh…Last chapter **AshleySue** made a suggestion that Sookie call the police on Bill for taking her car but I switched it and had Bill do it instead. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, and favorites me and my stories. I appreciate your love and support and as you see, implement your suggestions into the story. Keep 'em coming! Make sure you review, you may see your suggestion in the next chapter cause Sookie's in Sweden and there's lots of ways we can go. xoxo Elle

P.S. If you don't already, be sure to check out and subscribe to the Sookieverse SVM Monday Teasers Forum. I post something every Monday along with other writer's to give you a sneak peek at their next chapters or new stories. Here's the link: http://forum . fanfiction . net/topic/55534/19191439/1/# (just remove the spaces)


	4. Chapter 4

Shit! It's fucking freezing. The cold burst of air that gushes in through the automatic door reminds me of the one thing I did _not_ think to bring with me–my coat. I was so worried about Bill catching up to me that I didn't think about freezing my ass off once I got to Stockholm. I guess it's a good thing that Eric is here to pick me up. Just the thought of standing outside waiting for a cab makes me shiver.

The smile that lights up his face when I approach is so warm it makes me forget how cold I am. There's a twinkle in his eye that speaks volumes. He looks so happy to see me. I feel tears begin to well in my eyes but I blink them back. I will not greet him with tears of any kind. This day means so many different things to me–my freedom, my new beginning, my happiness.

There are so many emotions running through me right now that I can't get a grip on which one fits my mood best. I feel excited, happy, and horny, with a touch of fear. Not a fear of Bill but of what is taking place in my absence.

I know that Ames can take care of herself. I just don't want her to be harassed in my stead. I'm sure he's flipped out over receiving the separation papers. That's only normal. I am so happy that I turned my cell phone off because I couldn't handle the influx of calls that I would receive from Bill.

When he realizes that I'm not at home and that I'm not coming back I know he'll try to find me. But I've taken care of that. Even if he realizes the ticket I bought was to New York it will lead him to nothing but a dead end. The first ticket I bought on such short notice that I didn't think about the credit card I used. I _did not_ make that mistake a second time. I bought my ticket at the counter, with cash, so there's no way to trace me here. I don't want to think too much on it because right now, there is a man waiting to show me how much he's missed me.

The closer I get to Eric the faster my heart beats. It's thrumming almost as fast as a hummingbird's wings. My breathing picks up and I feel like I've run a thirty-mile long marathon. I get lightheaded and feel completely overcome with emotion. I want to run to him but stay calm enough to walk the few steps into his outstretched arms. I jump up into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He grips me so tightly that I feel permanently attached to him. I take a deep breath, inhaling his scent, familiarizing myself with him again. He feels so good, even through his coat. Damn it. Now I'm feeling the cold again.

"My lover, my sweet, I missed you." He coos over and over while peppering my face with kisses. I smile up at him.

"Eric."

"Where is your coat? You will freeze. Good thing I am here. You will not be cold as long as I am with you." His mouth curls up into that signature smirk of his–the one that makes my panties disintegrate. One more thing I need to worry about.

"I was in a rush, and a coat didn't seem too important to me at the time. I'm just so happy to see you."

"And I you, min alskare."

"You know you're going to have to tell me what that means."

"It means _my lover_."

"Oh, well, in that case…how about we get somewhere warm so that we can talk?"

"You want to talk? What do you want to talk about?"

"There's a lot you don't know about my relationship with Bill. Before I left I had him served with separation papers, so as of today, I'm officially separated from my _husband_." That seems like such a dirty word now. I take a deep breath and let it out, relaxing as I exhale.

"Then we must celebrate. We can talk after." He squeezes me before pulling back and kissing me long and hard. I don't care that I need oxygen; I want to kiss him for as long as I can.

He leads me to his car and we take off for his apartment. Eric puts on the heat and turns it up full blast. I was shivering. This dress was a good idea for Louisiana, not Sweden. I quickly text Amelia, letting her know that I've landed and am getting settled. I don't want to risk calling and waking her up.

"You know Sookie, the way you look in that dress, I'm not sure how much talking we will get to tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"I bought it just for you so I'm glad to hear you like it."

"No, I love it. I'll love it even more on the floor of my bedroom." With that, he floors it and we are in front of his apartment building in no time.

****

Eric's apartment is big enough for at least a family of six. He decided after living with his parents the first week he was here that he had to get a place of his own. I had no idea he lived in such a nice apartment. Not to say that I thought he lived in a dump, but with him being so young I'm just surprised. I get a little worried by the fact that he may be one of the privileged few and that is just not something I'm prepared to deal with. _That_ is one of the problems I have with Bill. He thinks he saved me from a life of being a poor, helpless vagabond.

I haven't moved from the front door as I'm taken aback by everything. I have to say, Eric is very neat. For a bachelor pad, this place is immaculate. I didn't know what to expect but white walls are nonexistent in this space. The room feels so warm because of the brick façade on the walls. Eric moves closer to me, standing with his chest pressed against my back and whispers in my ear.

"It's okay Sookie. No one's here so it's just you and me. This is my home and you're welcome here. I want you to make yourself comfortable. Do you want a tour?"

I nod as I'm still in shock and have no words. I cannot believe that I'm here with him. Everything seems so unreal and I don't want to wake up in case it is just a dream. We begin to walk around the room we are in. The space is very open and the décor is minimalized. The furniture is organized in little groupings which break up the different areas of the apartment. We walk over to a few pieces that make up a sitting area. There's a couch, coffee table, side chair and floor lamp. Eric points to the area we are standing in front of, his hand on my waist holding me close.

"Repeat after me, vardagsrum." Yeah, I can't say that. He laughs.

"I'm not sure about that one Eric. What does it mean?"

"Living room." Oh.

We walk over to the chocolate brown micro-suede couch and he points to it.

"Soffa."

"Well that one isn't too much different from saying sofa." I run my hand over the soft material picturing the feel of it against my back as my imagination runs wild with scenarios of us christening every surface of his apartment.

"See, Swedish isn't difficult at all. Okay, what's next?"

As we move through each room he tells me its Swedish equivalent. I repeat after him but I know I'm not saying anything correctly. Eric just smiles, laughs and says the word again slowly. I keep trying and with every new word he says, "Good, good. You'll be speaking Swedish in no time." I don't believe him. It is sweet of him to say but I know I'm murdering his native tongue.

He leads me to another room that I can easily identify. The professional grade stove and refrigerator are a dead giveaway. The walls are a pale green and it is stainless steel from top to bottom. The appliances, the tile backsplash, and the surface of the cabinets are _all_ stainless steel. Beautiful cherry hardwood floors, which have been polished to shine like glass, pull the room together. This kitchen looks like it belongs in a magazine for professional chefs.

"Kök." I repeat it and he nods. I love how easy he is to impress with my lack of picking up Swedish.

Eric watches me, like a predator watches its prey. I run my hands over the stainless steel countertops in the kitchen imagining the smooth surface to be his skin. He moves opposite me across the room, following my every step. Eyeing me up and down, he shifts himself in his pants and licks his lips.

"Du är den vackraste kvinna jag någonsin sett." I smile at his words. He says them so low I almost don't hear him. Forget the fact that I don't know _what_ he's saying; I can feel the emotion behind his words. _Love._

He holds out his hand for me to take and leads me further into his apartment. We move into what looks like the dining room as there's a huge round mahogany table in the center of the area. The deep brown on the walls warms the spacious room. He turns to me and says, "Bord," while tapping the surface of the table. It sounds like he said board and I repeat it. He nods and gives my hand a squeeze. I now know how to say table in Swedish. Eric looks at me seductively as he runs his hand around the edge of the table.

"Jag önskar att knulla dig på denna bordlägger mer sistnämnd."

"What?" I didn't quite catch what he said as he has his finger placed between his lips. I want to take his bottom lip into my mouth right then but he clears his throat and ushers me on to the next space.

We walk down a short hallway which leads to what I assume are the bedroom and bathroom. He points to a door on the left. "Badrum," but it doesn't appear to be what the word he's used sounds like. It's a bathroom. He points to the door next to it. "Sovrum," it's a pretty good sized bedroom. It would be good enough for me. I don't get to thoroughly examine the room because Eric pulls me into an embrace.

"I know we hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements, but I just assumed you would sleep with me. If you aren't comfortable sleeping with me, consider this room yours, for as long as you wish."

"Um, sure. I haven't really thought that far ahead, but okay." I actually don't care where I sleep at this point. I'm exhausted from the flight but want to spend as much time with Eric as I can. I can sleep when I'm dead.

We come to a stop in front of one last door. I'm guessing it's his bedroom as the other one was much too small for him. Standing behind me, he brushes my hair off the side of my neck and gets so close to my ear that I can feel his breath ghosting across my skin. "Jag gillar din klänning." Shivers run down my spine and I feel my walls clench. His voice is so sexy that he could say anything in Swedish, or English for that matter, and it would make me wet. He pushes open the door, guiding me into the room.

"Säng." He points to the huge bed in front of us. I try my hand at repeating it and am rewarded with the most brilliant smile. I blush as I feel like I've just said a dirty word. He moves in front of me, placing his hands on either side of my face. He brushes a few wisps of hair from my forehead and presses his lips to mine. I am putty in his hands.

"Eric, how do you say I like your pants?"

"Jag gillar byxorna."

"Yeah, I can't say that. How about, I like your shirt?"

"Jag gillar din tröja." I repeat after him. He moans an "unh huh," into my hair. "You like my clothes?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't dare ask you how to say take them off."

All the while he's nuzzling my neck, I am trembling in his hold and feel light as a feather. His hands slowly drift down my sides to the hem of my dress. My breath catches in my throat and I pull back.

"Is something wrong Sookie?"

"No, no I just um. Don't you think we should talk?"

"No. I want you, now." Well all right then.

He continues working my dress up my thighs, stopping at my hips. His hands reach around to my ass. He begins massaging it in slow, sensuous movements. My knees buckle and he leans into me to keep me from falling forward. His hands come around to rest on my hips, his fingers inside the waistband of my panties. He looks me square in the eye, kisses my lips chastely, and pulls me closer.

"Kan jag ta bort dessa?" I nod yes. Not knowing what he said I nod yes and would agree to just about anything right now. I am wound up and ready to pop.

I can't take my eyes off of Eric's deep blue gaze. I swear he's looking straight through to my soul, reading me, knowing exactly what I need. His hands work their way up my side and back down again. I tremble under his touch. His fingertips graze my hips, gripping the sides of my panties, pulling them down. Eric slowly pulls them off my legs, watching my reaction to his every movement. He reaches my ankles and I kick my feet to rid myself of the article of clothing.

"Trosor." He nods his head toward my panties and I assume that's what he's referring to.

His hands make their way up my body once again, pushing my dress over my head.

"Beautiful." I blush at his words.

"Eric I really should tell you what happened with…unh…" A series of low moans escape my lips.

His mouth attaches itself to my left breast, his tongue drawing lazy circles over my nipple. His other hand massages and caresses my right breast. My head flies back when he flicks one nipple with his tongue and the other with his thumb simultaneously. He cannot possibly know how erotic that is for me. Our last encounter was so hurried that he couldn't pay much attention to my breasts, but he was making up for it now. I moan louder as he continues teasing my hardened nipples.

I feel him smile over my breast as he moves his talented mouth to the next one. His left hand works its way up my chest to my neck. He strokes the sensitive skin just below my ear as his fingers trace the contours of my lips. My mouth opens and my tongue darts out to flick one of his fingertips. He places his index finger in my mouth and I suck and lick it hungrily. I run my tongue down his finger to his palm and back up again. He groans at my ministrations and bucks his hips against me.

He pulls his finger from my mouth and grips my hips tightly. My body jerks at the sudden change of pace. He pulls me to him, crashing his lips into mine. He kisses me hard, fervently, passion pouring through his motions. Our tongues tease one another as he nips at my lips. His hands go to the back of my head, tilting it up as he drags his nose down my jaw line.

I feel the warmth of his breath against my skin and tremors run through my limbs. He lays me back against the pillows on his massive bed, his hands lazily tracing the lines of my collarbone down to my breasts. His fingers glide over the lace of my bra as he pushes the straps down past my shoulders. He reaches around to unclasp it and pulls it the rest of the way off.

His eyes glaze over with lust as he takes in the sight of my naked breasts.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen." I blush again, feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush.

His head moves to my chest where he kisses the tops of my breasts, down my sides, to my hips. His tongue leaves a heated wet trail over my skin where he kisses and sucks along my abdomen. I feel his fingers ghost across my golden curls as he continues to kiss his way down my thighs. They quiver in anticipation of what is to come. A high pitched squeal grabs his attention as his thumb grazes my nub. He looks up at me and smiles, delighting in the noise he's elicited from me.

He sits back onto his heels to remove his shirt. He looks so sexy in it I would rather he keeps it on. He throws it off to the side of the bed before diving back in between my legs. His tongue moves in quick strokes over my entrance. He pauses to suck and hum into my nub before he continues licking me over and over again. My hips buck up into his face on their own accord. He places a hand just above my sex to hold me down. That only fuels my desire and I speed up my hip thrusts to match the movement of his tongue. It doesn't take long before I am coasting along my orgasm as Eric kisses his way up my body.

My hands move to his broad shoulders and chest as he hovers over me. I smooth them down the soft, tanned skin of his torso. My hand brushes over his erection as I reach for the waistband of his pants. I make quick work of the belt and clasp on his pants, pushing them down his hips as far as they will go. I reach down into his boxer briefs to stroke his hardened member. I release it from the confines of his underwear as he lifts up on his knees to push them down further.

He moves over to the table next to the bed reaching for a condom. He tears open the wrapper and rolls it on before placing himself at my entrance. We don't say another word before he enters me in one slow thrust. We groan at the sensation as he begins to move slowly within me. I feel my walls clenching down on him as I succumb to another orgasm. I must have really needed him since it didn't take long for me to come again.

He speeds up his strokes gripping onto my hips and pulling me to him with every thrust. My knees are against his hips, my hands reaching around to grab his ass. I pull him into me as he pulls me close to him. I want him to go harder and faster but can't find the words to say so. The only sounds escaping my lips are groans and grunts. He is claiming me as his and I am a willing participant. He pounds away at me as I throw my hips in time with his thrusts. He slows to pull out almost all the way before flipping me over onto my hands and knees. I look back at him over my shoulder as he rides me hard and fast.

I feel the familiar warmth spreading through my abdomen as I feel Eric speed up behind me. He's chanting something in Swedish and gets louder with every stroke. His hand holding my hip works its way to my sex where he fingers my clit in time with his movements. I come screaming his name and a few other incoherent words.

"Knulla mig, oh fuck, ugh Sookie!" He roars as his thrusts become erratic.

We both roll to our sides as we lay tangled in each other, our heavy pants slowing down to deep, controlled breaths. Eric runs a finger down my arms to my sides and back up again. He pulls me into him spooning me from behind. He kisses the back of my head before getting up to dispose of the condom. I groan at the loss of warmth and reach out for him to come back to bed. I am exhausted but want nothing more than to lie next to Eric and talk to him about everything. I feel there is so much he needs to know, so much we need to relay to one another before we go any further.

I turn onto my stomach as Eric climbs back onto the bed. He runs his fingers up and down my back, in large circles, calming me. I need to tell him how I feel and what my fears are. I turn to face him and see that he is watching me. I clear my throat as I'm not sure how strong my voice will be.

"Sookie, I want you to know something. I understand that there are issues between you and Bill and they are relevant to us because he is my family. But you should know that I want you with no expectations. I just want to be with you. I've known from the first moment I saw you that I couldn't have you to myself. You were marrying my cousin. There were no delusions of grandeur there; I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you."

"See that right there, how can you be in love with me? We don't know much about each other."

"We can learn. You can stay here with me and we'll spend all day and night getting to know one another."

"Not in bed."

"Not all of the time anyway. Sookie I _do _want to do things with you outside of the bedroom. I want to do things with you all over my apartment too." He smirks and I feel my resolve waver.

This is going to be challenging. He's already managed to take my mind off of things without me putting up much of a fight.

"You're not taking this seriously, Eric. I'm concerned about your parents finding out about us. I'm concerned about what happens when Bill finds out about us. I'm concerned about what I'll do and where I'll go when I go back to Louisiana."

"No talking of going back. I can't handle that. Please. I want you to stay with me."

"That's not possible. How will that work? I have no job; I have no clothes, my dog…" He cuts me off.

"I am here. I am all you need. Everything else is… We can find you work, I will buy you clothes and a new dog if you want."

"Things are just so simple for you aren't they? Real life isn't like that Eric. You can't just say 'I will buy you, blah, blah, blah' like they are magic words that will fix everything. I want _my_ dog and _my_ clothes." He really touched on a nerve and I can feel my temper start to flare. I bury my head in the pillow and scream.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I don't mean to upset you. Please, lover. Look at me. Calm down. I love you." He places a chaste kiss on my lips.

I kiss him back as he applies more pressure and his tongue seeks entrance to my mouth. Before I know it I'm dripping wet and Eric is sliding into me again. _So much for talking_. After we make love for the third time, I fall asleep exactly where I want to be–in his arms. Our hair splayed across the pillows, blending into one another, I know that I am happy.

I awake the next morning to the sunlight pouring in through the windows, almost like my dream. I hear a faint sound from outside of his bedroom, almost like a door being closed. Eric is sound asleep next to me but he rouses when we both hear his name being called. I freeze and Eric looks at me but doesn't say a word.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Here are the many translations for this chapter. I use Google translator and the one provided in Word, so if something doesn't come across correct, it's not my fault. If anyone speaks Swedish and wants to help me with my translations, please PM cause there will be more. Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** as ususal.

Translations:

I like your dress: Jag gillar din klänning

Panties: trosor

I like your shirt: Jag gillar din tröja

I like your pants: Jag gillar byxorna

You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen: Du är den vackraste kvinna jag någonsin sett

I love you: jag älskar dig

I want to fuck you on this table later: Jag önskar att knulla dig på denna bordlägger mer sistnämnd

Can I remove these: kan jag ta bort dessa

Fuck me: Knulla mig


	5. Chapter 5

**Bill POV**

I knew something was off the moment my phone rang. My secretary wanted to know if it was okay to allow the gentlemen out in the lobby into my office. They wouldn't tell her what they were here for, only that they needed to speak with me. Jessica was beginning to be as worthless as a hammer with no handle. I was waiting for Sookie to arrive any minute, so I got up to head to the lobby, killing two birds with one stone.

As I approached my office door, a gentleman walked up to me, looking me over shrewdly.

"William Compton?"

"Yes?"

"You've been served." I could have been knocked over with a feather.

I didn't bother to look at the packet thrust into my hand. I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed Sookie. There was no ring; it went straight to voicemail.

"Sookie I was expecting you to be here by now but you aren't. What the fuck is going on? I've just been served, with what I don't know, but I'm guessing you have something to do with this shit. Call me back!"

I only waited a minute before I called her again. _Voicemail_. I sat at my desk to calm down. I could feel my temper flaring and I wanted to break something.

_From the Offices of Madden and LeClerq_. That bitch Sophie Ann had a hand in this. I could not wait to call her and give her a piece of my mind.

"SEPARATION PAPERS!" What is this shit? I cannot believe that Sookie would do this to me. I looked down at my watch. She was supposed to be here by now, yet she wasn't. Then it hit me that she won't be coming.

As I flipped through the papers, Jessica burst into my office with someone in tow. At first, I thought it was because of my outburst, until I saw who was with her.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Compton. I tried to tell Sheriff Dearborn that you weren't to be disturbed but he wouldn't listen."

"It's okay Jessica. Hello, Bud."

"Bill. I'm sure you can guess why I'm here. I can't say that I'm too happy to do this to you but, you've been served." Bud tipped his hat to me before retreating from the room.

A temporary restraining order too? What the hell? I have to keep two hundred feet away from my wife at all times? She's _my wife_ and she's keeping me away from her–for what? Does she feel that I'm dangerous or a threat to her? I love her more than anything and would never hurt her. I didn't know what was going on but I needed to find out.

Sookie thinks she can outsmart me. She thinks a fucking restraining order would keep me away from her. I didn't know where she was but I knew who did. I called her best friend Amelia Dawson to see if she knew where I could find Sookie. She played dumb telling me she hadn't talked to her all day. Then I heard a dog bark. That would have to be Sam. I laughed.

"Look Amelia, you can stop dicking me around and tell me where she is. I can hear her dog barking in the background. Do you know she served me with separation papers and a fucking restraining order? I'm sure you do. Look, I'm begging you here. I'm sorry for raising my voice. I'm stressed out as you can imagine. I just want Sookie to talk to me and she's not answering her phone. Now, are you going to tell me where she is or not?" I tried to play nice but couldn't maintain my calm. I wasn't sure if she bought it anyway.

"Not! Fuck you, you fucking schlemiel. You think I feel sorry for you or have any kind of sympathy for your situation? Why would you even consider that I would have any kind of obligation to tell you where she is? Sookie is _my_ friend. I'm glad she got away from your psychotic ass. I'd rather she leave you then you do something to hurt her you…you douche!" _How mature!_

"Is that the best you can do Amelia? I've been called much worse, trust me. I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me where Sookie is I will not do anything to bring her back but if you don't, and I find out that you _do_ in fact know where she is, I will hunt her down. And when I find her you best believe it won't be pretty. She's my wife and she belongs with me. I don't know what the fuck is going on but you need to tell me and you need to tell me n–!"

The phone went dead. That bitch hung up on me. I called her right back and she didn't pick up. I raised the phone to toss it across the room but stopped when I realized I would need it later. I may have to go to Amelia's home to get my point across but I had to be sure her husband wouldn't be there. I thought that I could get Bud to accompany me. Tray wouldn't dare interfere with police business. I knew I was grasping at straws but I was feeling desperate.

Of course, she knows where Sookie has gone and is probably the one to have taken her there. She's her best friend, after all. I wondered if I should have called Jason instead. Sookie wouldn't go anywhere without telling him. He's as close to her as Amelia. He would have to know something. But, I'm not _that_ desperate yet. He hates my guts and wouldn't tell me anything. I would wait to see what I found on my own.

****

Jessica buzzes me, shaking me from my reverie. I don't answer as I really _am not_ in the mood to be bothered. I have other business to tend to and I pull out my address book to find the number of the one person that could answer my questions. I need to call my private detective Bobby Burnham to see what information he can find for me. He was under my employ a few years back and did an excellent job. Bobby came highly recommended for finding people as well. He'll be able to tell me something; even if it's simply the last place she was today.

I hadn't noticed the time but it was almost five o'clock. I've been sitting at my desk for five hours staring at these wretched papers. My temper flares again and I pick up my phone to give him a call. My secretary stumbles into my office just before I can dial his number.

"Mr. Compton, there are some people here to see you."

"Who is it now, Jessica?" I may have to fire this girl. She cannot follow the simplest of instructions.

"I'm not sure Mr. Compton. All I know is they want to see you and it's important."

"Do they have an appointment Jessica?"

"No sir."

"So what does that mean, Jessica?"

"That you are busy and are not to be disturbed."

"Thank you, Jessica. Please make sure that I am not disturbed by _anyone_, and you can go home." _Permanently, if I have anything to say about it._

"Yes, sir Mr. Compton, sir." I do know how to make that poor girl squirm. The only things she's good for is her looks. Other than that she's brainless. That's the last time I hire a secretary based on her ass and not her skills.

****

I recall the last ticket Sookie bought was to New York. I'm not sure if that is where she is or if she's flown from the airport there to another destination. Maybe this is something that I can find out now. My patience is running thin as I wait for Bobby to get back to me. I may have to take matters into my own hands if he can't find anything.

She wants to stay hidden from me. Well, she can run but she can't hide. I have more resources at my disposal than she can imagine. I will track her down if it's the last thing I do. The night I slept in bed with her, I took her phone from the table and scrolled through her call log. She wasn't smart enough to erase all of her incoming calls. There was a number I didn't recognize so I wrote it down and planned to check it out when I had a free moment. Now is as good a time as any so I fire up my laptop.

I put the number into the Google search bar and sit back and wait. Three seconds later I get the results. It's a Swedish number. _Of course, it is_. Now if only I could figure out who she's talking to over there…the only people we know that live there are the Northmans. Why would she be talking to them, though? I have to think on this a little more. I'm sure I will figure it out before too long. I can also try to get it out of Amelia. That girl loves to talk. I will have to appear more sincere in my approach the next time.

I decide to just call the number to see who it is. No one answers. I guess that's to be expected. I think to leave a message but change my mind at the last second. I hang up before the voicemail can pick up. I look up the address through a reverse number search. I think I may have to pay a visit to this mystery person. Fuck! It's unlisted. Maybe Bobby can do something with it. I'll wait until he calls me back to give him the new information.

Who would she call in Sweden and who would call her? This is quite the mystery and one I am eager to solve. I put a call through to my uncle Alexander to see if he may know anything.

"Uncle Alex! Hey, it's Bill."

"Well how are you, William? What can I do for you?" I hate that he calls me William. It reminds me of being a kid again.

"I was just calling to see how you were. I hadn't spoken to you since your move back to Sweden. Have you gotten settled all right?"

"Yes, we've settled just fine. Eric was with us for about a week then he decided to get his own flat. We don't mind it as we have the entire house to ourselves now. It's nice to have a bit of privacy."

"Yes, I know what you mean. So how is Eric? Is he finishing up school there?"

"I'm not quite sure what he's decided to do as he hasn't shared that information with us yet. Since he finished Harvard, he hasn't made any plans to go into a career that I know of. He doesn't _have_ to work but it would be nice if he did something with his life. You should call him. Here, I'll give you his number."

"No, you know that won't be necessary. I barely have the time to talk to Sookie and I live with her."

"You have to make time to talk to your wife William. She's a beautiful woman; if you don't pay her any attention, I'm sure there's someone else who will."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just a little piece of advice, my boy. I'm older than you so I know what I'm talking about. You can't neglect your wife. Work is important but she's more important. Think about where your priorities lie." Well shit, I didn't call to get a fucking lecture.

"Thanks Uncle Alex. I uh, need to get back to work. I'll speak to you soon. Please tell Portia hello for me."

"I will and, William?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget what I said and please be sure to tell Sookie hello for us."

"Okay. Goodnight."

We end the call and I'm more upset than I was before calling him. Evidently, he hasn't spoken to Sookie or he would have mentioned it. Eric has no reason to call her but I don't know what to think at this point. I can always call back to get his number if I deem it necessary. I try her cell again. Straight to voicemail…

"Sookie, this is your HUSBAND. Please call me back. I'm worried now. You were supposed to meet me at my office and you never showed. You're not answering your phone, I've been reading the papers you had served on me today and I don't understand. Please, we need to talk about this. Sookie I don't understand where we went wrong but if you talk to me I'm sure we can–" I'm cut off.

****

I honestly have no idea what is going on with Sookie anymore. We were so happy, so in love and now we're here. I don't even know where _here_ is. I barely know what to say to her anymore. I lose my temper more often than not. She infuriates me to no end. She knows what to say to push my buttons. I don't know why I allow her to, but what can I say. I love her more than anything. I want her to come home. If she'd talk to me I could tell her that, but she's being her typical stubborn self, and isn't answering her phone.

She may not appreciate it now but I am doing what is best for her. I know what is best because I am her husband. My only thoughts are of her. I care for her, I provide for her and what do I get in return? Disobedience. That's right, in our vows I made sure the officiant threw in the word obey. I expect my wife to do as I say. It's in my job description and I take my husbandly duties seriously.

I'm a good man. I make sure she wants for nothing. I don't deserve the lack of respect and rudeness she shows me. Sookie doesn't know how good she has it. If she was alone she'd still be living in that dump of an apartment she started out in. It didn't bother her but it bothered me to no end. I always invited her to my place so I wouldn't have to set foot in her apartment. I couldn't understand how such a beautiful, intelligent woman wound up in the predicament she found herself. She'd just started with a new accounting firm so I knew she wasn't making tons of money but she should have been able to afford better living arrangements.

I offered her my help at every turn. I would offer to find her a roommate in a better neighborhood, or I'd offer to help pay her bills so she could save her money to find a nicer place. She was always so damn proud and wouldn't accept a dime from me, but she eventually moved in with me. That took a lot of negotiating.

I got her grandmother to help me out. Sookie couldn't tell her no. She would do anything that woman wanted. I called Adele about a month before I proposed to Sookie and asked her to talk to her about moving in with me. I figured it would take that long to get her buttered up good enough to change her mind. We would be living together as man and wife but I didn't want to wait that long. I'm older than Sookie and I wanted to be settled. She was everything to me and still is. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I finally pull myself up from my desk around seven to start the drive home. It wouldn't take me long to get there but I couldn't find the energy to care. Sookie wouldn't be there and I didn't like the thought of going home to an empty house. Just as I reach the door, I hear the phone ring.

"Sookie?" My voice sounds so desperate and pathetic that I can't believe it's actually my voice.

"Mr. Compton this is Bobby Burnham with some information for you. Do you have a minute?"

"All the time you need Bobby. Please, what have you found?"

* * *

A/N: This killed me to write because I had a problem finding Bill's voice but it was necessary to show his reaction to being served. Thanks so much for reading. Please review. I won't know what you think unless you tell me. xoxo Elle


	6. Chapter 6

"Eric! Eric, honey! Are you here?" I take a quick glance at the time to see that it's five in the morning. _Who the fuck is that_, I wonder? Is he used to five a.m. wake up calls? I look over at Eric as a few expressions flash across my face but he just smiles, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Eric! Where are you?" A female voice (that sounds familiar) says as it gets closer to his bedroom. I figure I have a few options. One, hide under the sheets like an idiot; two, hide under the bed like an idiot–I didn't have an option three because the door creeps open just as I slide off the bed and onto the floor. I push myself over to roll under the bed when I discover that there's no room for me to fit AND I'm tangled in the sheets. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!_

"Sweetheart, didn't you hear me calling you?" Eric's mom? Well fuck me sideways.

Out of all the people who could have walked into this bedroom, it has to be Portia. If she knows that I'm here she'll tell Bill for sure, then I'm fucked. I fumble around for a bit trying to get up as quickly as possible but the damned sheet is impossible to get out of. _How did I get so tangled up in this thing?_ I have to make a break for it and pray she doesn't recognize me, and I don't bust my ass in the process. I push myself up from the floor and dart off into the bathroom as she rounds the bed to Eric's side.

"Mamma ut, jag är naken! Varför har du inte vänta på mig?" I slam the door so hard I think it'll fall off the hinges. With my ear pressed to the door I listen to be sure she didn't see my face.

"_Excuse me,_ Mr. Northman. Don't you yell at me in Swedish! You speak English when you're talking to me."

"You caught me off guard. I apologize."

"That's better. Now, I'm so sorry to have disturbed you and your, _whoever she is, _that was hiding under the bed and is now hiding in your bathroom. Why is she hiding?" _FUCK!_

"Uh, you scared her. It would be nice if you called, you know? You can't just show up unannounced like this. What if we were having sex?"

"Sweetheart, I have to say that I'm not sure I want you having sex with a woman that hides under your bed. That's not respectable behavior. Why can't I meet her? Is she someone I know?" She didn't recognize me. Thank God! I take a much needed deep, cleansing breath.

"Mom, she can hear you."

"Right. Well, I'll let you two make yourselves decent and I'll be in the living room. We need to talk."

I sigh as I hear the door close and hesitate to open the bathroom door. I'm so embarrassed and not just because Portia almost caught me. I hit the floor pretty hard. My hip will probably be sore the rest of the week. I feel like an idiot but it was necessary. Eric doesn't seem nonplussed about the situation at all. How can he remain so calm while I'm flipping out? Having Portia catch me in her son's bed would have been detrimental to my health. I would have had a heart attack. The fact that she saw me run into the bathroom naked is bad enough. I can't believe he didn't stop her from coming into his bedroom. I guess he couldn't but, _really_?

I hear a light knock on the door before Eric walks into the bathroom. I should have locked the door. He's wearing black sweat pants and a smile. With the bed head, he looks sexy as hell. I so wish his mother hadn't interrupted us this morning. He's trying to keep from laughing but a chuckle slips between his lips.

"It's not funny, Eric!" I fight to keep my voice down.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know you could move that fast." I smack his arm, hard.

"You can laugh now, but you wouldn't be laughing if she saw me lying naked in your bed."

"No, I'd still laugh. You worry too much."

"I see you aren't taking this seriously. Since you feel that way, maybe I should just go." He drops the smile and his face hardens.

"I'll go get rid of her. Really, she doesn't know that you're here so you don't have to worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Why would I be? There's no reason at all for me to panic because my husband's cousin just witnessed me dash in to her son's bathroom, naked. There's nothing you could say to explain that away. What if I left something out in the living room that she sees and connects to me?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I'm freaking out here, Eric. If she knows I'm here, she'll tell Bill. He's her _cousin_ for crying out loud. Not sure if that point is coming across to you. She has no loyalty to me."

"But she does to me. I'm her son. She won't do anything to hurt me and hurting you would do that. Trust me, Sookie. I'll take care of it." He says placing a kiss on my forehead before turning to leave the room.

I'm reluctant to do it, but I believe him. I have my doubts that Portia will just give up on finding out who I am, but I need to let Eric work his magic. I didn't think that Portia hated me, but if she knew I was here, I'm sure that would change.

I'm so nervous I can't even think straight. I hear Eric close the bedroom door and after I finish my business in the bathroom, I creep out into his room grabbing his tee shirt on my way to stand by the door. Eavesdropping is frowned upon (and I'd be pissed if someone did it to me) but I have to be sure he takes care of this. Their voices are muffled so I crack the door a tad to hear more clearly.

"Are you going to tell me who you have hiding in there or what?"

"I can't do that Mom. It's not really something I feel comfortable with. Besides, you come barging into my bedroom so early in the morning like you live here. Where's the respect for my privacy?"

"I have a key so I didn't barge in. I don't like this Eric. Not one bit. The fact that you don't _feel comfortable_ telling me who she is speaks volumes. Are you at least using protection?"

"It's not really your business, _Mother_."

"You need to be safe. There are women in the world who would love to trap a young, handsome, rich man like you. You can't afford to get some girl pregnant. You know your father depends on you to take over for him. Don't do something stupid that will ruin your life." Wow, this bitch is really off her rocker. There seems to be much more to Eric than I realized.

"That's enough Mother!"

"Are you having an affair with this woman? Is that why she's hiding?" Now why would she jump to that conclusion?

"What are you talking about? Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, I noticed…you know what, I'll find out for myself." I hear footfalls approaching the bedroom and I'm praying to God they are Eric's. But the sinking feeling I have inside tells me they aren't and I look back and forth between the closet and the bathroom needing to make a decision, and fast.

Just as I reach the bathroom and shut the door behind me, I hear Portia call out to me. I make sure to lock the door. She starts banging on the door as if that will make me open it.

"HELLO! Who are you and why are you hiding in my son's bathroom?" What is she trying to prove? Why doesn't she just leave? And how the fuck did she get around Eric so fast?

"Mom, seriously this is bullshit. I need you to go. I'm assuming you came here for a reason and it _was not_ to snoop. Please, you're making my girlfriend uncomfortable."

"Girlfriend!" Portia and I exclaim at the same time. He called me his girlfriend.

"Yes, my girlfriend."

"Well, when do we get to meet her?"

"Mom, it's complicated."

"It's complicated? Eric! If she's a respectable girl then I should be able to meet her. Now, you and your _girlfriend_ will come over for dinner this evening. Your father will be excited to meet her as well, I'm sure."

"No!"

"Excuse me young man?"

"No. We have plans."

"Then cancel them."

"Mom–"

"I won't take no for an answer. You have yourselves at our place by seven tonight or there will be consequences. Do you understand me?" I'm pleading with him to say no but I know it's a lost cause.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll see you later then. Ooh, this is so exciting. My baby has a girlfriend. It's about time; I was beginning to worry about you not settling down…" Her voice trails off as she leaves the room. I finally release the breath I'd been holding for the past five minutes. After a while, Eric comes to the door and knocks.

"Sookie, she's gone. You can come out now. I put the deadlock and the chain on the door so she won't be barging in again." I reluctantly open the bathroom door and peek out to see Eric standing in front of me looking sullen.

"Eric, if I go with you tonight…"

"I know. We'll think of something." He runs his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"There's nothing to think about. I can't go. Your mother will flip out and probably try to kick my ass."

"I'd actually like to see that." I glare at him.

"I'm being serious here."

"So am I because I think you could take her."

"Eric…"

"Sookie, she's always poking her nose into my business and my father won't put up with it. Speaking of my father, I should just call him and have him put the kibosh on things. I'll do that now. Relax lover. I told you I would take care of it and I will."

Eric grabs his phone and calls his father. I sit quietly listening to Eric's side of the conversation. I actually happen to like Alexander. He's always been kind to me although Portia has never made any extra effort to be friendly. Maybe she thinks I'm not good enough for Bill. I can't really worry about that right now. I've got bigger fish to fry.

"Dad, Mom was here this morning. She called you already? Man she's fast. I need your help. My girlfriend can't make it tonight and I need you to run interference for me with Mom." There's a long pause. Eric sits looking at me with a small smile on his face. I want to kiss him. "I can't tell you that. Because I can't. She is someone that you know. Really, Bill called you yesterday?" I clutch my stomach in fear as a surge of nausea overcomes me. I don't think I can listen to anymore so I get up and retreat to the bathroom, again.

I start running a bath and wait for Eric to finish his call. I feel like I may pass out as I sit and wait for him. This is getting out of hand and I really need to relax. I put my hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way. I test the water temperature once more before climbing into the tub. Once I settle in and sink down to get comfortable, Eric comes into the bathroom. If the look on his face is any indication of how his conversation went, I really don't want to know. For a brief second I think about going home and hiding at Amelia's.

"So, I have some news. Bill called my father asking about me. He wanted to know how I was. My dad wasn't sure why but it wasn't unusual for him to ask. We are family after all."

"Did he mention me?"

"No, he didn't. Your name wasn't brought up until Bill said something about not having enough time to talk to you. Is that true?"

"Among other things. We can talk about that later. What else?"

"Dad said something that I don't think you'll like. He told Bill that he needed to pay more attention to you or someone else would. Then my father mentioned to me that he noticed the way I looked at you. I guess he figured that would be a good segue into what he wanted to say next. I'm glad you're sitting down."

"Eric, please. Just tell me what he said."

"It didn't slip by him that I went missing for a while during the New Year's Eve party. He came looking for me and happened to walk by the office when we were…." I hold up my hand to stop him. I know what we were doing. I could swear my heart stopped. I feel the blood draining from my face and my breathing halts.

"Sookie, are you okay? You don't look so good." Eric falls to his knees by the tub. I sit up and hold onto the edge of the tub like it's my lifeline.

"He heard us? He knows?"

"Yes."

"Fuck Eric, what am I going to do? Did he tell Bill? Will he tell Bill?"

"Calm down min alskare please. He didn't say anything to Bill."

"Stop calling me that! I can't…I'm scared. Why hasn't he said anything? Do you know what will happen if Bill finds out?"

"He won't find out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My father won't say anything. He hasn't told my mother and they don't keep secrets from one another. That has to count for something."

"Yeah, well your mother isn't married to me now is she? FUCK!"

"Please, calm down. My father is…he understands. I've explained to him that you two are separated. He wasn't too happy to hear that but–"

"I have to tell you that does not make me feel any better. I want to go home."

" Why? Sookie…"

"I don't want to cause any trouble for you and when your mother sees me she'll know what's going on and that'll be the end of the charade. I can't do that to you. My life is fucked up enough as it is and I won't–"

"That's enough, Sookie! I won't let you talk like that. Don't worry about me. My dad will take care of my mother. He has his ways, trust me. There's nothing to worry about."

"You don't know that, Eric."

"I do and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Do you believe me?"

"I want to but…I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I love anything you call me in Swedish." I attempt a smile to lighten the mood and fail miserably.

Eric moves closer to the tub as I lean away from him and runs his fingers down my cheek. His hand cups my face, his thumb caressing my cheek gently and I lean into it. I have to admit I feel safer, calmer with Eric but I just can't be sure this will work out.

His lips brush across mine and he nibbles his way up my jaw line to my earlobe. I tremble under his touch and feel him smile against my neck. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear (in Swedish, of course) and I melt. I'm so relaxed that I don't notice his hands have left my body. He grabs the bar of soap and a washcloth, working up a later. Pulling me to a sitting position he rubs large soothing circles on my back with the washcloth.

"Mmm…that feels so good. Thank you."

"You know that I would do anything for you." He lifts my arms in turn, washing down my sides.

"It would seem that that's true. How many of your other girlfriends have you bathed?" He works his way around to my front, gently scrubbing my stomach, his hands gliding over my breasts up to my neck.

"I've never had a girlfriend before you."

"Now that I do not believe. You've never had a girlfriend? And speaking of which, I'm your girlfriend? I didn't know…"

"I'm completely serious, Sookie. I wouldn't lie to you. I've never had a girlfriend and yes I do consider you to be my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I? Was I wrong in thinking that?"

"I just didn't know what, if anything, we were." His hands make their way back to my breasts and my concentration fades. I close my eyes relishing in his touch.

"Sookie…" His left hand dips below the water as he calls to me again. "Sookie…"

My eyes flutter open and I hold his gaze but no words escape my mouth as his hands set to work. He knows just the way to touch me and my body reacts to his roaming fingers. A small moan escapes my lips as Eric continues his ministrations between my thighs. My back arches as he tickles his way down my spine and my legs fall apart touching the sides of the bathtub. He slips a finger into my aching center and I clamp my legs together to get more friction where I need it most.

I am completely floating on cloud nine when Eric leans in to kiss me. He puts so much passion into the kiss that I forget about all of the bad stuff going on in my life. My legs fall open again as he pushes another finger into me, rubbing my nub in time with his thrusts. I lay a hand over his to keep it in place and guide his movements. As I come down from my high, I look deeply into Eric's eyes searching for what eludes me–an answer to my mess. Maybe he is it.

Nothing much matters when I'm with Eric. He makes me happy and I think I truly do love him. I am not sure what to do with that revelation right now so I file it away for later. I don't think I've loved Bill for at least the last year of our marriage. How could I love someone who treats me like a piece of property? I am not his to be possessed. I deserve much more than he can give me and it's taken me this long to realize it. Why the fuck am I wasting my thoughts on Bill when I'm here with Eric?

I reach up to thread my fingers into his beautiful blonde hair, wrapping them around the nape of his neck; I pull him to me and subsequently, into the tub. The water sloshes over the sides as he tries to avoid landing on me. I laugh at the look on his face. He was not expecting me to pull him in with me but he seems to be in a playful mood. So we play, for hours.

Having been in Sweden for an entire day now, I figure I should call Amelia to make sure she's okay and to check up on Sammie. I haven't even thought to call Jason and let him know where I am. I know Jason will call Gran and tell her what's going on. Now, I'm not sure if I should call Jason at all. Bill won't call him since Jason hates him but, he might try to coax my whereabouts out of Gran. Bill can be very charming when he wants to. I decide to just call Amelia and go from there.

"Hey Ames! How are things? Sorry for calling so late."

"It's okay Sooks. I'm up anyway. Tray is having a poker party and I'm waitressing." We laugh. Tray must have promised her something big if she's sticking around for one of his poker parties.

"Why are you 'waitressing' at two in the morning? Shouldn't those guys be done with their game?"

"Sook, you know how it is when these guys get together. They start howling and frolicking like animals and don't want to go home. I'm just happy to be keeping busy. I've been worrying about you. Captain Shut the Fuck Up called trying to threaten me into telling him where you are. "

"Wait, what did you just call him?" I couldn't stop laughing. Amelia says the damndest things. "Ames, seriously where do you come up with these names?"

"You know how creative I am. He inspires me. I've never met anyone who makes me want to come up with new nicknames for them. He's such a pain in the ass. He actually tried to tell me that he'd been called worse than a douche. I guess that would have been your doing."

"Oh you know it." Eric slinks back under the covers with me. I was wondering how long he'd stay away. Going to get coffee, my ass.

"So, Sook. Is everything okay? I mean you're not coming back anytime soon right? You should let things cool off here first."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and weren't being harassed. I'm really sorry about Bill calling you Ames. Things are okay but there may be a little snag. I won't bother you with the details but if something goes wrong, I will be back sooner than I planned."

"Wait, wait, wait. First, don't worry about me. I can handle Bill. I have Tray, remember? Second, you're my best friend. If there's trouble you know I have your back and that's what friends are for. Third, if there is something going on that I need to know about, you have to tell me. Maybe I can help."

"I wish you could but Eric is handling it, so no need to worry. Have your heard from my brother? I was afraid to call Jason because he'd tell Gran what's going on and you know how that would go over. How's my Sammie? Is Tray really okay with him being there? Did you talk to Laff?" My rapid succession of questions should get her mind off my slip up.

"I haven't talked to Jason but I think you're right. I'll call him to at least let him know you're okay. Sammie's fine here; Tray loves him. Laff is ready whenever you are. I didn't know when to tell him that was though…"

"I'll call when I've figured that out myself–" Eric nuzzles into my neck, licking the area just below my ear. I flag him off but he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Listen Sook, I have to go. The guys need more beer and it looks like I'll be up until dawn. Call me as soon as you can."

"I will. Bye." I have to keep my response short as Eric works his hands up my torso to the valley between my breasts. He cups one in each of his hands, his thumbs grazing my nipples.

"What are you doing? I was on the phone. Ungh…"

"I missed you. Is everything okay at home?" He says while flicking his tongue over my earlobe, slipping it into my ear.

"Unh…as far…as I can…unh…tell…Eric…" His hands work their way back down my body to my center. His fingers hover just above my mound teasing the flesh of my abdomen.

"Did you miss me, Sookie?" I nod as his fingers slip into my wetness. He flips me over so fast that I barely register him entering me in one quick thrust. We move slowly together, whispering 'I love you', licking, sucking and nibbling at every inch of flesh we can reach. Before long I'm calling out his name and he's growling something incomprehensible into the side of my neck. He hops out of bed and runs into the bathroom. I turn onto my side reaching out for him. I don't know how I'll ever be able to leave him. I must have dozed off because my eyes open to the sight of Eric staring at me from the bathroom door. I thought he would have made it back to bed by now.

"What you doing standing there? I'm cold. Come warm me up."

"You fell asleep when I got up a while ago and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"Thank you. I think I needed to get a nap in. I'm wide awake now." He shoots me that familiar sexy grin that I love.

"I'm getting the shower started. You're more than welcome to join me."

"As soon as I think I can walk, I'll be right there." I feel a whoosh of air and he's kneeling next to me on the edge of the bed.

"No worries min alskare. I'll carry you." He pulls the covers back scooping me off the bed and carries me into the bathroom, bridal style.

If I thought bath time was fun with Eric on the phone, being with him in person was fucking fantastic! I didn't think I'd be able to stand up by the time he was done with me. We start off washing one another's hair. Eric leans back to rinse the shampoo from his hair and I run my hands up his chest to his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. His hands snake their way around my waist and he pulls me against him. He backs me into the tile wall, lifting me and my legs wrap themselves around his waist. I position his tip at my entrance as he grips my hips pulling me down onto him slowly. His momentum builds and soon he is pounding into me with no thought of letting up. My arms around his neck keep me from sliding down the slick wall as he moves within me. The sloshing of the water around us makes me giggle and Eric asks me what's so funny.

"Lover, if you are laughing then I am not doing a very thorough job." He says in a voice dripping with sex. My walls clench at his words as a spasm rips through me spurring him on.

My only reply is a string of low grunts and profanities. He holds my gaze and makes sure the only other sounds that escape my mouth are not giggles.

* * *

A/N: Translation: Mom get out, I'm naked! Why did you not wait for me?

I cannot remember who it was that suggested Sookie hide under the bed but I didn't forget about you. Thanks for the suggestion. She didn't quite fit though. LOL. Next chapter is Meet the Parents…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has added this story as a favorite. I appreciate the love more than you know. I've worked on this quite a bit after sending it to my beta, **hearttorn**, so any screw ups are all mine. I couldn't stop messing with it and I hope you like what I've come up with. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and make sure you let me know what you think. xoxo

* * *

"So you're sure that your dad hasn't said anything to your mom about us? I just want to be prepared in case she decides to rip my head off as soon as I set foot in the door."

"I don't think she'll react quite that dramatically but that's what he said. He has no reason lie to me. I think he realizes it's not really his place to say anything. He wasn't exactly sure that it was us in the office until I confirmed it, so…"

"So this is your fault? I knew I shouldn't have–"

"What? What would you have done differently? Do you regret what we did now?"

"No, of course not. It just wasn't the smartest thing to do at the time. I mean, we were in your family's home and it just wasn't appropriate." _Understatement of the year._

"No, I it wasn't. But what's done is done. I wouldn't change anything. It was the best birthday I've ever had. I spent it with you, loving you the way you deserve to be loved. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Don't ever doubt my feelings for you, Sookie. I don't say anything I don't mean, and what I do say is not to be taken lightly. Know that I love you and I have for quite some time now. You've been my fantasy for the past three years and now that you are my reality, I won't let you go." I don't even know what to say to that.

"I still don't know about this. What if your mom freaks out? I know she _will_ freak out but what if she takes it too far?" He looks at me as if he can compel me to accept his declaration. He places a lone finger under my chin, rubbing the length of my jaw line with his thumb, lazily tracing my top then bottom lip.

"Do you trust me, Sookie?" It takes me about one second to answer. I nod my assent. I do trust Eric. Hell, if I didn't I wouldn't be here, would I? Eric turns away from me to close the door behind us as I step into the foyer of the Northman Estate, preparing for the worst.

The Northmans have a beautiful home. I was impressed by the Bellefleur mansion but this is just, wow. The foyer is sectioned off by a beautiful tile mosaic, which stops just short of the main hallway. White marble floors stretch as far as I can see. The ceilings are so high I find myself craning my neck as I look up to study the beautiful moldings decorating the walls. Antique furniture fills the sitting room, which Eric ushers me into with his hand on the small of my back. The contact centers me and keeps me calm. I'm afraid to touch anything because it all looks priceless. What in the world does Eric's dad do for a living?

As soon as Eric moves away from me, my apprehension comes back full force. I don't know how I let him talk me into coming here. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I do know. _Fucking charming, gorgeous, sexy bastard._ All he has to do is look me in the eye and whisper my name and I'd do just about anything he wanted. I sigh and Eric looks over and smiles at me. He's being so reassuring but I have my doubts about Portia's self-control.

Eric said the talk with his dad went well, so I figure I won't have to worry too much about Portia being a bitch, but can I really blame her? He's her baby boy and she's just looking out for him. I won't even get into the fact that technically I'm still married to her cousin. Who am I kidding, I'm going to hell. Speak of the devil…

"Sookie! What are you doing here? Bill didn't tell us you two were coming to visit." She gives me a hug and pulls back to look me over. She's all smiles when suddenly the look on her face goes from one of extreme pleasure to excruciating pain. Eric walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Her lips twist up into a scowl and she narrows her eyes to tiny slits. Her fists ball up tightly at her sides as she shifts her weight from foot to foot.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend."

The room goes so silent you can hear a pin drop. I can't help holding my breath in anticipation of her reaction. Before she can say anything Alexander rounds the corner looking oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Hey Sookie! Eric! I'm glad you two could make it. Portia, honey? Oh… you dropped the bomb already did you?" I thought Alexander was supposed to tell her I was coming, or he did but didn't elaborate. _Shit on a stick_!

"I… I don't understand. What's going on? Sookie? That was YOU in Eric's bathroom yesterday? What's going on with Bill? Does he know about this?"

"No." All three of us respond at the same time.

"Portia, honey, Bill and Sookie are separated. They're getting divorced."

"I know what that means; I'm not an idiot, Alex. I just don't understand. What happened? Why are you sleeping with my son? You do realize he's younger than you? He doesn't need to be tied down to anyone in your situation."

"My situation? What the hell Portia? You make it sound like I have a third arm or something. Bill and I didn't work out. He's an asshole. It just took me longer than I would have liked to figure that out. Eric makes me happy and I love him."

"You WHAT? You love him? How can you love him? You hardly know him. How old was he when he broke his arm? Who was the first girl he kissed? What's his favorite color? Do you know anything about his life?" I stood there in silence. I didn't know the answer to any of those questions. What did that mean?

"I know what you're thinking Portia, but we connect." I look over at Alexander who clears his throat trying to cover a chuckle. He must be thinking about the way Eric and I 'connected' in the office back at the Bellefleur mansion.

"Mom, I love Sookie. No, we don't know everything there is to know about one another but that's beside the point. We have time to learn. I want to be with her and she wants to be with me. That's all that matters. Can't you just be happy for me like Dad?"

"No, I can't just be happy for you and your father's an idiot and a hopeless romantic. There is nothing romantic about this situation. Are you crazy, Eric? Do you realize that you're just a fling to her? She's unhappy in her marriage so she seeks out a sexual conquest to compensation for whatever it is that she's missing. She'll dump you just as quickly as she picked you up. How could you seduce my son you harlot?"

"Now wait a minute Portia, I am not a harlot (who calls people harlots anyway) and you have no right to speak to me that way."

"I'll speak to you however I want."

"_I_ won't let you speak to her that way, Mamma."

"You're married to my cousin, Bill. You do remember him? How could you do this to him?"

"Mom!" I appreciate Eric speaking up but I can see that this won't end well.

"I'm not _doing_ anything to him. You have no idea what you're talking about and I won't stand here and be disrespected by you." As the words leave my mouth I find myself inching closer to Portia. Eric notices and reaches out to hold me back. I am so ready to slap her but Eric's hold on me tightens. _Shit._

"Good. Leave. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"Okay, that's enough Portia. This is my home too and Sookie is welcome here. She's our guest. You will be respectful to her just as you would anyone else. Our son loves her and that means something. You may have a problem with their relationship but that doesn't mean you get to judge them. I'm asking you to be nice."

"Alex, honey, I love you but this is my cousin we're talking about, and our son. I can't just sit here and let her get away with this."

"Get away with what exactly? What am I getting away with? Do you know that Bill had me arrested? Yeah, you didn't know that, did you? He reported my car stolen. MY car and had me arrested so that I couldn't leave him. I don't care what you think I've done to him. He's done much worse to me."

Exasperated and down to my last straw, I throw my hands up in defeat. She won't listen and nothing anyone says is getting through to her. I have no idea what to do. I look to Eric for an answer to my silent question and see he's just as lost on the situation as I am.

"Ladies, I think it's time for cocktails. Sookie, what can I get you?" _A shotgun and a shovel?_

"Gin and tonic, please."

"Eric?"

"Jack and coke, Dad. Thanks."

"Portia, would you join me please? Now." She grumbles a little but goes with him to the kitchen. As soon as they are out of earshot, I let all of my feelings out to Eric in one breath.

"Eric, I don't know if I can handle your mother the entire rest of the night. How did I let you talk me into coming here? She hates me and I can't say that I blame her. I know she's going to call Bill. Hell, she's probably already called Bill. I know she'll call his mother and Caroline. I've really screwed things up this time and I'm scared. I don't know if this is worth it." He places a hand on either side of my face, cupping my cheeks, tilting my head back so that our eyes meet.

"I don't want to hear you talk like that. I love you and that's all that matters."

"But she's right, Eric. I don't know anything about you. There were a few things she said earlier that I wanted to ask you about–regarding your father's business. But I'm always so distracted when I'm with you. This is so embarrassing. I should at least know your favorite color."

"The color of your eyes. That's my favorite color." He always knows how to make me smile.

"You're being sweet. At least I know your birthday. Now, that would be really embarrassing."

"I didn't think you'd ever be able to forget my birthday." He waggles his eyebrows. See, distracting…

"I want to go home."

"You know how I feel and you know that I want you here. What do you have to go home to? Would it be that bad if you stayed with me for a while?"

"I can't stay here forever, Eric."

"Why not?"

As soon as I prepare to answer him, Portia and Alexander come out of the kitchen with our drinks on a tray. I grab my gin and tonic and take a big gulp before plopping down on the couch. Portia eyes me from the corner of the room and Eric wraps an arm around me. I snuggle into his side as he kisses the top of my head. He starts murmuring into my hair. I can't understand a word he's saying because it's Swedish (of course) but he says something I do understand. Min älskare.

"Sookie, I'd like to apologize for my earlier outburst. I was taken by surprise at your revelation and I spoke without thinking."

"Thank you Portia. I accept your apology. I really hope we can be friends. I don't want to cause any trouble or for there to be any animosity between us."

"I appreciate that but I think being friends is off the table."

"Portia." Alexander growls at her. I wonder what he said to her in the kitchen.

"No, Alexander, it's okay. I can respect her position. I wouldn't want you to do anything you weren't comfortable with."

"Good, because I'm not comfortable with this situation. Now, are you going to call Bill or should I?"

"Portia! Didn't we just discuss this?"

"Alex, he needs to know what's going on. As a matter of fact, the whole family needs to know. They can't keep this a secret." She gestures toward us as she says "this."

"Actually Portia, we're not trying to keep it a secret. I'd just rather Bill not know where I am right now. He's not being very cooperative with this whole divorce thing. I'm sure you can understand that."

"What I understand is that my son is fornicating with an adulteress. That's what I understand." Now, I feel like shit.

"Damn it, Portia."

"Mom!"

"I think I'm going to go. I shouldn't have come in the first place."I quickly get to my feet and Eric stands with me.

"No Sookie, you don't have to leave. Both of you sit. Portia if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all."

"Fine!"

"That's more like it. Now, dinner should be ready soon so we'll finish up our cocktails and enjoy our meal. I won't take anymore rudeness from you, Portia. I mean it." Did I mention how much I love Alexander? I wonder if I can call him Alex.

"I don't deserve your kindness, Alex."

"Nonsense, Sookie. I know a little about what's been going on with you and Bill. I know you have to do what's best for you but my interests lie with my son. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. The moment that changes, then we'll have a problem. But I don't see you breaking his heart. I'm more worried about Bill because I know he loves you. Whether he showed you that or not, I know he does. I just hope he doesn't come after Eric."

"He doesn't know about us. And I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"Do you think he'd come after Eric?" Portia asks.

"No, but he'll be upset and we know how irrational he can be when he's upset. I think he respects me and I can head him off. I am his uncle after all. I think he'd listen to me."

"Well that's the understatement of the month. He's beyond irrational when he gets upset. He plain doesn't think. His emotions take over and he flips out and starts throwing threats around. I don't know how I stayed with him as long as I did."I get nervous just thinking about Bill's reaction when he finds out about Eric and me. Eric leans over and whispers into my ear.

"He never hit you did he?" I wasn't expecting Eric to ask me that.

"No, he didn't. Did I think he would? A few times, but he never did."

"I'm so sorry Sookie. If I had known…" Eric pulls me into an embrace.

"What exactly would you have done? It wasn't for you to deal with anyway. I'm okay now." I look up at him reverently.

"I'll go check on dinner. Excuse me." Portia leaves the room and Alex looks over at us two with a question in his eyes.

"Um, Sookie, do you think I could talk to Eric alone, for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll just see if Portia needs help in the kitchen." _Why did I say that?_

"Thank you."

Eric squeezes my hand before I get up from the couch. I down the rest of my drink as I walk into the kitchen to face my monster-in-law. Why am I thinking of her as an in-law anyway? No more alcohol for me tonight. I shake that thought off and walk into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey, Portia. I'm coming to see if you needed a hand with anything."

"Yes, Sookie, there is something you could help me with. You can stay the fuck away from my son or I will make sure that Bill never gives you a divorce. We'll have you tied up in court so long the clerks there will know you by name. I can't believe you would even show your face here tonight. I won't ever forget this. But, you'll get what's coming to you."_Raaarrr!_ _The claws are out._

"Okay, I guess that means you don't need my help then. You know Portia, I understand that you're upset but it's unfounded. I'm not out to hurt Eric or to corrupt him or anything like that. I don't think of him as a fling or a boy toy. I really do love him. I don't what else I can say to make you understand but this is my life we're talking about here and I don't think it's a game. Would you feel better about us if I wasn't married to Bill? We are separated but I won't be able to file for divorce until I go home. Bill knows we're over, he just doesn't want to let me go. Is there anything I can say or do to make you feel better about this situation, as you call it?"

"No. You've experienced things he hasn't. You want things he hasn't even begun to think about. I know he's not a baby but he's my baby and I need to protect him from the likes of you. Once you get your claws into him he won't be the same. You realize he's never had a girlfriend before? I know he's dated but he always said that he was waiting for that special someone. _Holy shit!_ I guess he was talking about you." She stares at me shaking her head, chuckling softly.

"He never told me that."

"I wonder what else he hasn't told you. You're rushing into this thing with him and I don't think you've thought it through. Take some time, get your thoughts in order and think, really think about how you feel about him. What do you two have in common? What can you give him in return for being with you? He has so much to lose from this. I won't have him falling in love with you for YOU to realize he's not what you want. If you hurt him I promise you will regret it."

"More threats. Is that all you Bellefleurs know how to do? I'm not afraid of you, Portia. And you've gotten this all wrong. I really do love Eric."

"Maybe you should be afraid of me, Sookie." She walks over to me looking calm and dangerous. Before I can register what she's doing she slaps me clear across the face. Alexander walks into the kitchen as I reach up to hold my cheek, which is stinging from the contact with her hand. I turn my reddening cheek away from him as he steps closer to Portia.

"How are you two ladies doing in here? Can I help with anything?"

"Yes, honey here. Take this into the dining room." She hands him a bowl and I walk out ahead of him.

I barely look up at Eric as I walk past him. I'm thinking about making a break for it. I can't stand to be here another minute. I decide to use the restroom and plot my escape. I poke my head out the bathroom door and scan for bodies. The sitting room is empty. Everyone must have moved to the dining room for dinner. I tiptoe to the front door listening to the echo of voices from the other room. Just as I reach for the doorknob it turns. The door opens and I look up into the dark brown eyes of an uninvited guest.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I forgot to mention in the other chapter where Amelia calls Bill "Captain Shut the Fuck Up" that the nickname is courtesy of my lovie **lizardgoddesss**. Thank you for allowing me the use of our twin brain. *mwah*

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing, Bill. Why are _you_ here?"

"This _is_ my uncle's house, is it not? I have more cause to be here than you. Now why don't you explain to me why you're here?" I take two steps back as his proximity is making my skin crawl. I glance behind me discreetly, looking for Eric.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. As a matter of fact I was just–"

"Sookie!" Eric calls my name startling me (as if I'm not already rattled by Bill's presence). If he hadn't come looking for me soon, I would have gone in search of him.

"Hey cousin. Are your parents at home? I need to speak with them."

"Bill. They're in the dining room but I think you should wait here. Sookie, what's going on?" I turn to him forgetting about the bright red handprint covering my cheek. "What's wrong with your face? Did he hit you?" Eric whispers that last part in my ear. He pulls me closer to him and noticeably farther away from Bill. I just shake my head side to side because I know if I tell him what happened, I'll lose it.

"How about you tell me what's going on here? I show up and my estranged wife answers the door. Sookie, why didn't you tell me you were in Sweden? And why the FUCK are you here? I deserve a few answers." He takes a breath before continuing his line of questioning. "I know you wanted to get away from me, but Sweden? Why did you serve me with that bullshit restraining order? We're not in Louisiana anymore so I'm not sure how effective you think it'll be at keeping me away from you now."

"Bill, you shouldn't speak to Sookie that way. Especially not with me standing here."

"She's my wife and I'll speak to her how I wish. Why do you care, sport?" Okay, I can see where this is going.

"Its okay, Eric. Can you just leave us alone for a minute?" I can see the look of shock on his face but I need to speak to Bill alone. "Please? I'll be okay."

"Wait, what the hell is going on here? Is there something I should know? Sookie? Why is my cousin acting as your guard dog?"

"Because I–" I quickly throw my hand over Eric's mouth and push him toward the sitting room.

"Eric, please! Can you just give me a minute?" He shakes his head at me and I try to convey my feelings as best I can by squeezing his hand. I remove my other hand from his mouth and he kisses my fingers as I pull it away.

"I don't like this, Sookie."

"I'll be okay, really." We stand face to face, looking at each other for what feels likes minutes. I remember to keep my cheek hidden and pull some hair forward, twirling the ends with my fingers. Pathetic, I know. Eric finally nods and walks down the hall, stopping in the doorway of the dining room. He peers around the doorjamb, glaring at Bill.

"Sookie?"

"Bill."

"Must we play these games?"

"It seems we must. I don't have to talk to you but in the hopes that you will leave sooner rather than later, I'll simply say this–we are over, done, finished. Don't call me your wife; as a matter of fact, don't speak my name at all. I still want a divorce and I won't be changing my mind about that. I would appreciate it if you'd sign the paperwork once you get it and not contest the divorce. I just want to put this behind me. I want to be free of you and have my life back. I'm trying to be diplomatic about this, Bill but if you try anything else, I'll have to ask Sophie-Ann to take drastic measures. So please, if you care anything about me, just let me go." He winces at the mention of Sophie's name.

"I meant what I told you. You won't leave me. Not like this. You are mine!" Eric takes a step forward into the hall and I hear Alex and Portia stop their chattering.

"Bill, I am not a piece of property that you own. I'm a human being and I belong to myself. I don't want to be with you anymore and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

"Oh no? How soon we forget… I guess you don't remember what I've done for you. How I've kept you out of the poorhouse and protected you? Practically given you anything and everything you could have wanted."

"Are you really trying to win me over with this bullshit? You're all about money and I could care less about it. I don't want anything from you but my freedom. Get a clue, Bill."

"Don't you fucking sass me, Sookie. I don't know what has gotten into you but I'll tell you one thing, I won't hesitate to knock it out of you."

"Are you threatening me, again? Boy, not only do you NOT scare me but you can't control me Bill. I'm already gone." He steps forward and wraps his palm around my forearm, his grip tightening as I pull away.

"That's it. You're coming with me right now!"

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I feel a rush of air as Eric sails past me and pushes Bill into the wall behind him.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" I nod to Eric and he steps in front of me blocking me from Bill's view. "That's it Bill. You have to go and if you ever put your hands on Sookie again I promise you'll wish you hadn't." Bill laughs maniacally.

"If you think you can take me, then bring it." Bill raises his hand in a 'come here' gesture but Alexander makes his presence known before things can go any further.

"Okay, that's about enough of this. William, I'm not sure why you're here but I don't appreciate your behavior right now and I will tolerate no more of it. You will not make threats toward my son or your wife. Do I have to call the police?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Alex. I only came for a family visit. I had no idea Sookie was here." He glances over at me and sneers when he sees that Eric has poised himself in front of me again.

"You're not leaving a very good impression of yourself on me William. I thought you were raised better than this. Were you really going to fight with your cousin?"

"It's not important now. I'll just take my wife and be going."

"Oh no the hell you won't. I'm not going anywhere with you. As soon as we set foot in Louisiana I'd have you arrested for violating the restraining order, anyway."

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie… Your restraining order is bullshit. I've talked to Bud and I can guarantee that I wouldn't be arrested." My face drops. He couldn't have weaseled his way out of that could he?

"I called Bill." Portia finally speaks up stepping further into the foyer. "I didn't tell him that you were here Sookie because I didn't know at the time, but I'd called him because I wanted to see someone from home. I was a little homesick. I'm sorry." She looks abashed.

"And you decide _now_ to say something, Portia? What is going on with you today woman? Look Bill, I know that you and Sookie have some issues but now is not the time or the place to hash them out." I've never seen Alex this upset before but I'm glad he's on my side.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, which is why I propose she come with me and we can take care of things at home. I don't want to involve anyone else. This is between me and Sookie." Bill says the last part to Eric.

"Is that what it will take for you to leave? I'll go with you if–"

"No! No, Sookie." Eric turns to face me and lowers his voice. "I won't let you leave here with him. He can't make you go with him."

"I just want this to stop. I don't want you to be involved in all this. That's the whole reason I had him served with papers before I left home. I had no idea he'd show up here."

"I'm really confused here. What's going on with you and Eric, Sookie?"

"Nothing, Bill. I'll go with you. I just want to go home." Eric looks hurt but there's nothing I can do about that now.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all sit down for dinner and calm down? Think things over before anyone does anything rash." _What like slapping me again, Portia?_ Wait until I get you alone…

"That sounds good to me, Portia. Sookie, would you be opposed to my staying for dinner?"

"This isn't my house, Bill so I have no say on who stays or who goes."

"But I do and if you don't want him here, he's gone. I want you to be comfortable here, Sookie. I meant that." Alex looks at me and waits for my answer. This is not what I want at all. I can't have Bill's uncle siding with me no matter how much I'm grateful that he is.

"Sookie can I talk to you in the other room before you decide?"

"Sure, Eric. Would everyone excuse us? We'll be right back." We both move to the parlor just off the sitting room. I haven't been in this room yet and take a quick glance around, taking everything in. It's very quaint. Eric shuts the door behind him and turns to face me faster than I can blink.

"I can't believe you're even considering this. Did nothing I said earlier mean anything to you?"

"It's not that, I just can't handle this. This is stressing me out."

"Is that why you were going to sneak away before I caught you at the door?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Eric. Really, I am but I can't handle this. I came here to get away from the drama and I've since encountered the wrath of Portia and now Bill has decided to pop in. I want to be here with you but I can't do this. It's too much. It's just too much." Eric pulls me into his arms and I relax against him but push back after a minute.

"I don't want you to go, Sookie. I don't want you to leave tonight and go home with him. If you do that, it'll destroy me. Please, don't go."

He gets down on his knees in front of me and I'm done. He looks up at me with those dark blue eyes and I feel myself get lost in them. I have no idea what to do but I know that I can't hurt him. I don't want to hurt him. I run my fingers through his hair while I think. I can feel the warmth of his skin against my thigh as he runs his cheek back and forth over the thin fabric of my skirt. My knees quiver a little thinking about the last time Eric's face was on my thigh.

"Okay, Eric. I won't leave with him but…"

"No buts. I'm with you no matter what comes our way. I won't let him hurt you. I know I may be young and inexperienced, but what I lack in experience I will make up for in loving you. I only ask that you give me a chance. A real chance and not run away at the first sign of trouble."

"I can do that." _I hope._

"I love you so much it hurts." I smile for the first time this evening, I think. Eric stands to his full height and brushes his lips across mine before leading me to the dining room.

I guess we are really going to do this. I'm nervous but not discouraged. Okay, maybe a little. Bill's crazy and it doesn't seem that Portia is too far from the loony bin herself. I still can't believe she slapped me. I find my seat next to Eric and plop myself down. Of course, I look up to see Bill sitting directly across from me. I guess that's what I get. My past in front of me, my future beside me. It's Kismet. I figure I better break the looming silence in the room.

"Everything looks delicious, Portia."

"Thank you, Sookie but Alex is the chef of the family. Isn't that right dear?"

"Yes. I've managed to teach Eric a thing or two."

"I bet," Bill mumbles under his breath.

"What was that cousin?"

"Nothing. I didn't say a thing." I kick Eric under the table. He turns to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"So, Bill, what brings you to Sweden again? I know Portia said she called you but no one bothered to mention to me that you were coming. I just spoke with you the other day. You didn't think to bring it up then?"

"I do apologize uncle. I've had a lot on my mind. My wife had me served with separation papers and a restraining order before she ran away. I've been searching for her to get some answers so anything else seemed secondary to my goal. I'm sure you can understand."

"Sookie? Is that true? I had no idea things were that bad." Now Portia wants to give a shit?

"Why would you, Portia? It's not like we're best friends. We hardly talk on a daily basis and I wouldn't have bogged you down with my problems." _So you could tell everyone else in your family my business, _I add to myself.

"I'm sorry if I haven't made myself available to you in that capacity. I'm a really good listener. Maybe I could have helped."

"I doubt it, but thank you anyway." What's with the change of heart? Alex must have really laid into her earlier.

"You know, Sookie, it may not have hurt for you to have someone to talk to besides that witch you call a friend."

"Bill, Amelia is not here to defend herself and I would appreciate it if you didn't call her names. You know nothing about her."

"I know she wouldn't tell me where you were. I knew she had to know. She was such a bitch to me when I called. At least she could have been respectful."

"Oh, because I'm sure you were so respectful to her when you called." I roll my eyes.

"Sookie, if you weren't being such a spoiled brat and talked to me, none of this would be an issue."

"You are delusional. I think I've lost my appetite. Would you excuse me, please?" I get up from the table and head into the sitting room. I can't stomach seeing Bill for another minute, let alone Portia. I pace the room for a good five minutes before Bill bursts into the room, his face as red as a tomato.

"So you're fucking my cousin now? What the fuck kind of whore are you? I knew you were trash but I didn't think you could sink this low. Why didn't Bobby…" I couldn't hear the rest of what he said because he starts to mumble.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? Really? I don't think you have the right to say anything to me. How long has this been going on? You know this means you get nothing right?"

"I don't want anything from you, Bill. You need to get that through your thick skull. Just sign the divorce papers when you get them and I'll be happy." Bill steps a little closer to me and grabs my wrists, pulling me into his chest. He is so close to me, the spittle from his words land on my cheeks as he roars at me.

"If you think for one minute I care about your happiness you've got another thing coming! I'm definitely contesting the divorce and I'll make sure you don't get shit! Your car, your clothes, your dog. You may as well stay here with whatever clothes you have on your back because if you set foot in my house again, I'll have you arrested so fast your fucking head will spin."

Things kind of happened in a blur after that. It wasn't but a minute that Bill and I were alone before Eric burst into the room, grabbing Bill by his shirt collar, hoisting him a few feet off the floor.

"Bill, I told you once before and now you've asked for it." He pulls his right arm back and his fist makes contact with Bill's nose. I hear what sounds like a crunch and Bill's groan as Eric pelts him in the gut before letting him go. Blood pours down his face staining his shirt as Bill falls to the floor. Bill wipes at his nose using the back of his hand and looks up in surprise at the dull, red smear covering his skin. I put on my biggest smile.

"You broke my nose. How could you? I'm your cousin for fucks sake. She's just a bitch who can't keep her legs clos–"

Before he can get the words out, Alex rounds the corner lifting Bill from the floor, dragging him to the front door. I follow behind barely hearing the obscenities Bill is screaming to me as Alex and Eric throw him out on his ass. Portia walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I am shocked at her gesture and didn't realize what she was doing until I felt her squeeze me gently. I pat her on the back hoping she'll let me go.

"I'm so sorry Sookie I had no idea he was like that you have to believe me if I did I would have never called him let alone allowed him into the house while you were here." Her words came out in such a rush, that once she finishes she takes a deep breath before releasing me and walking over to Alex. He pulls her into an embrace and leads her out of the room, just as Eric returns. I am a little shaken by what just happened but I'm much better now that Bill is gone. I just want to go home.

"Eric, can we go please? I just want to be alone with you for a while."

"Sure. Let me say goodbye to my parents then we'll go."

I cannot wait to be wrapped in Eric's arms for the rest of the night. We do need to talk but I just can't think about that right now.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to Eric's place is quiet. Uncomfortably so. There's so much I want to say to him and he seems to be uncertain what he should say to me after Bill's visit. I can't say that I blame him for being upset but it was bound to happen. Bill is his family. He will probably visit from time to time, which means I really _can't _stay in Sweden. There's no way I want what happened tonight to ever happen again. I'm so worked up my leg hasn't stopped bobbing since getting in the car. Eric notices and puts his hand on my knee to stop my fidgeting. It starts up again as I replay the events of tonight.

"_So you're fucking my cousin now? What the fuck kind of whore are you? I knew you were trash but I didn't think you could sink this low. Why didn't Bobby…" I couldn't hear the rest of what he said because he starts to mumble._

"_How dare you?"_

"_How dare I? Really? I don't think you have the right to say anything to me. How long has this been going on? You know this means you get nothing right?"_

"_I don't want anything from you, Bill. You need to get that through your thick skull. Just sign the divorce papers when you get them and I'll be happy."_

"_If you think for one minute I care about your happiness you've got another thing coming! I'm definitely contesting the divorce and I'll make sure you don't get shit! Your car, your clothes, your dog. You may as well stay here with whatever clothes you have on your back because if you set foot in my house again, I'll have you arrested so fast your fucking head will spin."_

How could he be so cruel? If I didn't think it before, I have no doubt in my mind that Bill has serious anger issues and he needs help, no matter what he says. I still can't believe Eric hit him. I'm not a violent person by any means but the ass had it coming. I thought Bill was going to drag me out the door with him and I felt so defenseless. I still haven't gotten over the shock of the whole situation. My bobbing leg gets a little out of control the more I think about Bill. Eric's hand shifts from my knee and he clears his throat to get my attention.

"Sookie, whatever you're thinking about, just stop. It's not worth you getting so upset over. Focus on me, on _us_. I'm here with you. You don't have to worry about seeing him again if you don't want to. I may want to have a few more words with him after seeing his actions tonight, but my dad won't allow Bill to come back to their home. At least not right away. I'm not sure how well that'll sit with mom, but dad doesn't want the trouble and he's definitely on your side. Så oroa dig inte." He gives my knee a squeeze in reassurance.

"This is exactly what I don't want. I don't want anyone to have to take sides because it's not fair to Alex or Portia. I just want to forget about tonight. I certainly don't want to talk about or think about Bill anymore. Can we just not talk right now? Please?"

"Of course. Whatever you need my love."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later we walk hand in hand to his door and I pull Eric down into a kiss. My fingers weave through his hair as I gently pull on his blonde strands. I want him to be as close as possible and it's still not close enough. I may have been a little forceful but I've wanted to kiss him all evening and now that I have him alone…

"I've wanted to do that all night. Well, that and more."

"Mmm… lover, you might want to let me open the door first," Eric whispers against my lips.

"You better hurry up then." I smile as he fumbles with his keys trying desperately to open the door before I attack him, again.

"If I had known you'd be this aggressive I would have brought you home sooner." He mumbles something that sounds like, "I kind of like this," as I crash my lips to his. I pull back so he hears me clearly.

"No more talking."

"Yes ma'am."

The door to his apartment finally opens and we make our way back to his bedroom. On the way Eric pulls off my coat and throws it somewhere across the living room. He pulls off his jacket as I unravel his scarf from around his neck, dropping it carelessly to the hall floor. We spill into the bedroom, tripping over shoes as they are kicked off. Our laughter fills the room before we rush to meet each other's lips again. He turns away toward the bedroom door.

"Wait; let me lock the door first." I sigh, remembering what happened earlier today.

"Yes please. If Portia dared to barge in right now I'd–"

"Less talking, more kissing. Your words, remember?" I chuckle and nod my head in agreement. "Now, where were we?" He stalks toward me never taking his eyes off mine.

He nuzzles my neck, leaving a wet trail of open mouthed kisses to my jaw. He pulls my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking greedily as he claims my lips in a toe-curling kiss. I pull at the hem of his sweater at the same time he goes to unzip my dress. We pull apart for a breath and I am caught in his gaze. The look of love and adoration he gives me warms my heart more than I can express. I drop my head to hide my blush because I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. Eric tugs at my hand to get me to look up at him.

"Kyss mig." He tilts my chin up and pulls me a little closer to him, barely brushing my lips with his. A shiver runs through me from my lips to my toes. My legs rub together on their own as the clenching between my thighs makes me ache to have Eric inside of me.

I step back letting my dress fall to the floor in a puddle at my feet. He pulls his sweater off over his head and I tackle the buttons on his shirt with ease. As I peel back the layer of clothing, I can't help but admire the magnificence that is Eric Northman. His chiseled abs, broad shoulders and expansive chest beckon my hands to be all over them. I am more than happy to comply. He reaches out to me and runs two fingers down my cheek, dropping them lazily onto my clavicle. He runs his fingers across my skin, following the invisible trail with his lips. Every kiss and suck he places on my skin sends a chill down my spine.

"Du betyder allt för mig." I have no idea what he's saying but I hope it's dirty. "Jag kan inte få nog av dig." I can't even begin to express how sexy it is that he's whispering God knows what to me in another language.

It doesn't take long before I'm out of my mind. Everything about Eric turns me on. His scent makes me yearn to taste him. The blue of his eyes entrance me. The sweet little nothings he whispers in my ear ignite my internal fire. His smile makes me shiver in anticipation. My thoughts alone of what he will do to me make me weak in the knees. He holds me up with a firm grip on my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep myself in place. The magic his lips work on my quivering breasts instantly drenches my panties and I want them off and him in me.

"Eric?"

"Hmm, Älskling…"

"We can skip the foreplay. I want you to fuck me. I want you in me right now. I don't want to think, I just want, ungh…"

Before I can finish my thought, he has me up, legs wrapped around his waist, his pants down around his ankles. I've never been so bold before during sex and I think I can get used to this. Eric seems to like it too and his reaction turns me on even more. His hands make their way up my thighs and he's pulling my panties down before I can tell him to just rip them off. With one quick thrust, he enters me fully and we both moan at the sensation. He's so thick and so big and so, ungh…

In his haste, we manage to crash into the bedroom door. The force of his thrusts bounces the painting hanging on the wall next to us. I am in such a mood that I don't know what to do. I'm hot, horny, excited, and giddy. I glance up at him and his eyes are hooded, lust pouring off of him in waves which crash against me, taking me under. I drown in the sea of him, utterly and completely oblivious to anything around me. I want him to go deeper, harder, faster. I want it to always be like this; this happiness I feel now, I want to feel–no, _need_ to feel with Eric.

He kisses my neck while pumping into me like a man possessed. He claims me as his woman and I meet him thrust for thrust. I turn my head to the side allowing him better access to my neck. He nibbles, nips, and sucks at my exposed flesh. I shiver and tremble as my body gives in to what it wants, what it needs. Eric fills me with his essence and I greedily milk him of every single drop. His thrusts speed up and the feel of him moving in and out of me like a wild man sends me over the edge. He grunts and groans as my walls clamp down on him and my body is riddled with spasms.

"Jag älskar dig så mycket, Sookie. So much." Those words I recognize.

"I know, Eric. I love you too." I rub his back as he comes down from his high. Our breathing slows to a steady rhythm.

He hugs me to him as my legs fall from his hips. I can barely stand and I must say it is because I have been thoroughly fucked. Mmm, just what I wanted. Eric holds me up, keeping me wrapped in his embrace. He nuzzles my neck, inhaling deeply before pulling back to look in my eyes.

"You know that I would do anything for you, right?" I nod. "I want you to stay here with me, but I realize that might be a problem. If you're willing, I would like for us to find someplace we can go, just for a little while. I think you can use the break and I know I can. I want you to take some time for yourself and just be with me. No worries, no interruptions. What do you think?"

"That _sounds_ great, but I'd feel like we were running away. I've already done that and look at where it's gotten me. I do want to be with you and no matter where we go, until I'm free of Bill, there's always a chance that he'll pop up. He will continue to be in your life because he's family and I don't know how we can get around that. I already know he's not going to want to handle things amicably; I'm not sure where that leaves us."

He bends down to sweep his arm behind my knees, lifting me into his arms and carrying me over to his bed. He dumps me in the center of it and climbs over top of me. The warmth from his body covers me like a blanket. His hair hanging around his face tickles my nose. I laugh and he smiles at me.

"We wouldn't be running away. It would be considered a vacation."

"Vacation sounds nice. I thought that's what I was doing now."

"No, min hjärtat, you've never vacationed with me and _this_ is not a vacation."

"Knowing you, that means we wouldn't leave our room."

"True. I don't think you'd have a problem with that. Not once I got you alone, naked, wet…" He pauses after every word, placing a kiss on lips, my neck, and my breasts.

Eric does have a way of bringing me over to his way of thinking. He continues working his way down my body and doesn't come up again until I've screamed his name. Twice.

I watch Eric sleeping for a while. I can't wake him. Not when he looks so peaceful. His long blonde hair splayed across his pillow; his lips slightly parted; his chest moving up and down with each slow, controlled breath. My eyes follow the curves and dips of his muscles all the way down to his navel. I can't help but pull the sheet covering us down just a little lower as my eyes catch the line of blonde hair leading a trail down to his… He shifts and turns his head to face me. The smile that graces his face makes me wonder what he's dreaming about.

I pull my lower lip into my mouth–my teeth pressing down into it to suppress a sigh–as I run a lone finger down the length of Eric's torso, stopping at the V junction of his hip. I trace the dips of every muscle gracing his abs and pecs. My fingers run over the tiny group of curls in the center of his chest. I can't help but run a circle around the little pink nipple that's come to a peak. I tease it a little, twirling my tongue lazily across his sensitive flesh. A small moan escapes his lips and his back arches up off the bed. I flick the hardened tip once, then again as he swivels and twists his hips, pulling the sheet down a little further. I lick my lips before wrapping them around his nipple and sucking it into my mouth. The growl that rumbles in his chest and the way he's gripping the sheet tells me that he's awake.

"Mmm, lover if that's the way you want to wake me from now on I have no complaints. I look forward to every morning we'll have together."

"I couldn't help myself. Seeing you on display like my own personal buffet, I had to sample the fare," I say with a cheeky grin.

"I want you. Come here."

He opens his arms and I pull away. I figure I'll tease him a little, make him work for it. He raises his eyebrow at me before lunging to grab me around my waist. I scream in surprise and try to bolt out of the bed. His grip tightens on me and I laugh as he tickles my sides until I can't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay, I give up! Eric! Stop!" His laughter fills the air as I try to catch my breath.

"If I knew you were going to be so ticklish I would have done this sooner."

His head disappears between my thighs and all sounds of laughter dissipate. The feel of his warm tongue moving up and down, in and out, circling my nub, flicking and sucking with want. I raise my hips to feel more of his mouth on me. Gripping the sheets tightly I moan and writhe with each agonizing lick. Eric puts his hand on my stomach to hold me down and pushes closer to me, his shoulders spreading my thighs further. With one final flick of my nub I come screaming his name as he moves over me, hovering at my entrance.

As I come down from my high, I feel the thickness of his head pushing at my slit. I turn my head, burying my face in the pillow. I am delirious. It's too much–the pleasure and ecstasy are overwhelming. I want to cry, moan, and scream all at once. His finger traces along my lower lip and I suck at it hungrily. I wrap my tongue around it and he groans with delight. He enters me slowly and I tremble as each stroke brings me closer to euphoria. He comes up on his knees, pushing my legs so wide that I am completely open to him. His hands on my thighs pull me to him while he makes love to me slowly, reverently before moving faster, deeper–the smacking of flesh against flesh, his grunts, my moans, echoing through the room. And he says this isn't vacation?

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to **frlarsson** (my expert for all things Swedish) and **Suaru-chan** for your help with this chapter.

Translations

Så oroa dig inte – So don't worry

Kyss mig – kiss me

Du betyder allt för mig – You mean the world to me

Jag kan inte få nog av dig – I can't get enough of you

Älskling – Dearest

Jag älskar dig så mycket – I love you so much

Hjärtat - heart


	10. Chapter 10

I'm in my happy place. Oh yes. This is what I needed. Thank you Eric for suggesting we take a real vacation. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time then being sexed all day and sleeping all night—just to do it all over again the next day, and the next day and the next.

I come into consciousness with a tingle between my legs and a tug on my breast. Eric is suckling at my nipples, his blonde hair splayed over the swell of my breasts. I moan and he lifts his eyes to look up at me.

"God morgon, älskare."

"God morgon, Eric. It seems to be a great one for you. Is this how you wake up every morning?"

"Yes. Jag får inte nog av dig."

"You know you have to tell me what that means."

"I think I would rather show you, lover."

"Ooh, I do love the sound of that."

"And I love you."

He continues to suck my nipples but very quickly changes his mind and decides to head south. I can definitely wake up to this every morning. As he slides to where he wants to be, my legs spread wide allowing him all the room he'll need. His head dips between my thighs and before I can say anything I'm on fire. My legs are thrown over his shoulders and he holds me down to the bed delicately, with a hand on my abdomen.

His tongue twirls over my nub, darts into my core then licks straight up my mound. He places his mouth over my sex and hums. My orgasm shoots from me like a rocket taking off into space. He doesn't stop and I can't find the words nor would I dare ask him to. He flattens his tongue on my clit and continues humming. The sensation burning through my body relaxes me to the point of exhaustion. Once he has thoroughly licked and sucked my nub into submission, he flips me over onto my stomach, pulling at my hips so that my ass is in the air. His tongue trails up my spine and he stops to suck on the sensitive flesh behind my ear.

"Du doftar som jag," he whispers and I arch my back more.

His hand snakes around my waist down to my mound. He rubs slow circles on my nub as he enters me from behind. We both groan as he slowly pumps his way in and out. Each thrust last about the same length of time as the circles he's making and I cry out.

"Oh…" _Thrust_. "God…" _Thrust_. "Eric…" _Thrust_. "Don't stop!" _Thrust._

I want him to go faster, but he keeps up the agonizing pace. I thrust my hips back against him and he laughs.

"Are we impatient, min kelgris?"

"Yes. I want…"

"What do you want, Sookie? Tell me."

"Ungh… I, oh… I want…"

"Do you want this?"

His arm comes up between my breasts, his hand gripping my throat. He pulls me up against his chest. He sits back onto his heels and I rest on his thighs. One hand on my throat, the other on my hip, he continues moving just as slowly as before. In my frustration, I bounce on his lap and he lets out a growl. He must like it so I do it again. His hand releases my throat and holds one of my breasts. He teases my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I turn my head to kiss him and our tongues crash into one another. He speeds up his thrusts a little and I move with him. His groans become louder and I know I can't hold on much longer.

He pushes me back down onto my forearms and holds firmly onto my hips. The whack of the headboard startles me. He's pumping into me with abandon and I place one hand on the headboard to keep from falling over.

_Thwack! Thump!_

"Jag får inte nog av dig."

_Thwack! Thump_

"Fuck! Me!"

_Thwack! Thump!_

"I thought that's what I was doing."

_Thwack!_

"Please… don't… stop…"

_Thump!_

"Jag älskar dig så mycket."

_Thwack! Thump! Thwack!_

"Unh, Eric, I'm… uuh…"

_Thump! Thwack!_

"Come for me, Sookie!"

_Whack!_

With the final whack of the headboard, I come hard, screaming something incoherent. Eric follows not too long after and I swear we've dented the wall. I fall onto my stomach and he slouches to the side of me, pulling me into him. He spoons up behind me and I drift off to sleep. I woke up hungry but never did get my breakfast.

"I can't move."

"Why not? Are you hurt? Was I too rough with you?"

"No. I meant that in a good way. My joints feel like Jell-O. I couldn't move if my life depended on it."

"Oh, well in that case. I…"

"What?"

"Never mind. I don't want to upset you. I said that we would leave the outside world out of our vacation and I plan to keep that promise to you."

"Please, whatever it is you can tell me, or ask me. I won't be upset."

"It has to do with Bill and just the mere mention of his name upsets me." I manage to sit up to look at him.

"Well, now you have to tell me. I won't be able to focus on anything until you do."

"I just wondered, since you said you couldn't move, had you ever experienced that with Bill?"

"Oh? Oh! That's um… wow. If I can be honest with you, Eric, I've never had this kind of sex with Bill, ever. In fact, I don't think I knew what sex _was_ until you. I'm not saying that to give you an ego boost either. I mean, we… what Bill and I did, I can't say it was sex. It was more like he got off and I helped. But with you—you make sure I get off at least three times before you even think about yourself. I'm still blown away by that. I really want to know how you've gotten so good." _That slipped out._

"That's easy. I pay attention to what makes you moan, pull my hair, tighten your thighs around my head, or arch your back off the bed. That's when I know you're really enjoying the pleasure I'm giving you."

"How many women have you slept with, Eric?" He looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. It's none of my business."

"It's okay. I want to answer. I just don't think you'll believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because it's not that many. Only three, including you."

"Three?" I clear my throat. "That's not unbelievable but, three?"

"I'm sure you're wondering why so few?"

"Yes. This may sound rude, but to be so inexperienced, you sure do fuck like a champion."

He laughs. For at least five minutes.

"That is quite the compliment. Thank you. A champion, huh? I've never been told that before."

"Well then there's something wrong with the other two women you slept with." _Their loss, my gain._

"They were both before you; before I met you, I mean. My best friend and I agreed to be each other's first when we were sixteen. Some stupid pact we made with one another. Then there was a party once, I got a little drunk and well… anyway, I made sure not to do that again. I got tested right after because I was so upset with how stupid that was. I would never do something so irresponsible. Especially not after seeing you for the first time. I was blown away by you in that polka-dot bikini."

"You remember that?"

"Hell yes, I remember that. I had to hide my erection after seeing you get out of the pool. You don't know how bad I wanted you then. I didn't care that you were with Bill and I would have done anything to have you. I knew that you would be mine one day."

"Really? That's a little cocky, don't you think?"

"Being sure of myself is not being cocky. You didn't know how I felt and I didn't act on it."

"Well, that's not entirely true. I remember you sitting next to me, whispering in my ear something along the lines of not wanting to share me with anyone?"

"Ah, yes. It was true. I meant every word."

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we're here and together and you do have me."

"And I will have you again as soon as I get some food. Are you hungry, smulan? Shall I order you something to eat?"

"I'll call room service."

"Good, you do that and I'll enjoy a little snack until they get here." Snack?

Little did I know that I would be his snack for the second time this morning. As soon as I place the handset into the cradle, he pounces. I didn't think I would be able to handle him again so soon after being pillaged, but I had no problem enjoying the smooth, languid motions of his tongue. I still can't believe he's only been with two other women. There has to be more too it then that.

"Oh, yes! Ungh, Eric…"

A snack, a nap and five hours later, we lay watching the sun set over the Parisian skyline. Why did we choose Paris? Eric wanted to go somewhere I had never been and he thought the _City of Love_ would be perfect for us. I have to admit, he was right. Although we haven't left the room since getting here. I don't think I could walk an entire block without wanting to throw Eric down and ravish him. There must be something in the air. I'm delightfully sore, sweaty, sticky and loving every second of it. There's no place I'd rather be. We can see the Eiffel Tower from our suite. I think that's all the sightseeing I want to do. Eric shifts to his side, pulling me with him. I love how he sleeps attached to me. He never lets me go. Strange how that thought leads me to others. I nudge Eric to make sure he's awake.

"Eric, honey?"

"Umm…"

"Wake up for a second. I need to ask you something."

"Anything wrong?"

"No, but I was just thinking about something and I realize I don't know what you plan to do as far as your father's company goes."

"What do mean?"

"Well, if you take over for your father, and your father is in Sweden and has moved operations there, what does that mean for us?" He stretches a little to wake up completely.

"Well, naturally I thought you would move in with me. Was I wrong to think that?"

"It's something we definitely need to talk about. I don't have much to go back to at home but I never thought of leaving it for good."

"I will be happy to help you decide. You should move with me because a) I can take care of you; b) Bill does not live in Sweden; c) I want you with me; d) we love each other and if I ever get the opportunity to make you my wife, I would want you to be wherever I am."

"Wait, what was that last one? You've thought about marrying me?"

"Of course I've thought about it. How could I not? Sookie, I've wanted to be with you since I was seventeen. I haven't changed my mind about you. If anything, I feel more for you now than I did then. I know you better. Much, much better." He kisses my shoulder between words.

"I didn't know that. I have to tell you that I don't know if I want to get married again."

"Even to me?"

"It's not that simple a question to answer. You know that I love you, but after Bill, I just can't imagine getting married again." He looks a little sullen and I feel bad. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, you are being honest with me and I have to accept that. I couldn't be upset with you. I respect how you feel, but I hope to change your mind."

"You do have incredible persuasion techniques."

"Mmm… maybe I should start on you right now…"

My phone rings on the side table. Eric snaps to attention.

"Don't you answer that."

"What?" I laugh.

"I thought we agreed no phones."

"We did and I would have cut mine off except I wanted to check my email. You were asleep. I was bored."

"You could have wakened me. I would have happily kept you busy." I reach for the phone. "Sookie!"

"I'm sorry, what if it's important?"

"They'll leave a message."

"Well, they did. It's from Jason. I wonder what's up?"

"You put that phone down or you will be punished."

"What kind of punishment?" I ask as he waggles his eyebrows.

He gets off the bed and goes over to his suitcase. I take this golden opportunity to watch him walk away from me. The sight of his ass makes me wet. Eric by far has the greatest ass I've ever seen on a man. The oysters above each cheek just call out to me to be licked. He sees me watching him and takes his time bending over to get whatever my punishment is from his suitcase. He stalks over to me but stops dead in his tracks. It must have been the look on my face.

I read the text Jason's left me and almost drop my phone.

**Tried calling. Bad news. There was an accident. Bill's dead.**

Eric hops on the bed behind me and grabs my shoulders. "Sookie? Sookie, what's wrong?"

I can't speak. I don't know whether to laugh, cry, jump for joy or weep in sadness. _Bill's dead?_ Bill's dead. I never would have wished this on him, or anyone for that matter. I turn to look at Eric, tears threatening to spill over my lashes, and hand him the phone. He reads the message then takes me in his arms.

"I guess this means our vacation is over. Are you okay? Is there someone you need to call? That I can call for you?"

"I… I… can you just hold me?"

"Yes, my love, I can do that."

Now I'll never get to see what Eric had in mind with those silk scarves he had in his hands. Fucking Bill!

* * *

A/N: To **Suaru-chan** – you know how much I love your input and you got me thinking a lot about the next chapter. I know Bill's death may seem as a shocker, but know that I have something in mind that I don't think anyone will see coming. Love to hear what you think. xoxo

Translations

God morgon älskare. – Good morning, lover

Jag får inte nog av dig. – I can't get enough of you

Du doftar som jag . – You smell like me

Jag älskar dig så mycket. – I love you so much.

Smulan – Crumb

Min kelgris – my pet (ver batim means Cuddlepig)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It was **lovingvikingeric** who gave me the idea to kill Bill. Here's your shout-out sweetie! She suggested a plane crash and I went with it. And yes, Bill is really, truly, never coming back, dead. **Peppermintyrose** left me a little nugget I hadn't thought about before but I decided to run with it. Hope you like what I did with it. Thank you ladies! Special thank you to **Suaru-chan** for being such an awesome beta. I loves her!

* * *

**Last time on NYNB:**

_Eric hops on the bed behind me and grabs my shoulders. "Sookie? Sookie, what's wrong?"_

_I can't speak. I don't know whether to laugh, cry, jump for joy or weep in sadness. Bill's dead? Bill's dead. I never would have wished this on him, or anyone for that matter. I turn to look at Eric, tears threatening to spill over my lashes, and hand him the phone. He reads the message then takes me in his arms._

"_I guess this means our vacation is over. Are you okay? Is there someone you need to call? That I can call for you?"_

"_I… I… can you just hold me?"_

"_Yes, my love, I can do that."_

_Now I'll never get to see what Eric had in mind with those silk scarves he had in his hands. Fucking Bill!_

* * *

"_I don't like this, Sookie. I want to go with you."_

"_You can't and you know why. As soon as your grandmother sees us together she'll flip her shit and that'll be the end of that. I don't want to cause a scene. This isn't about us; it's about your family, so you go to Louisiana with your parents tomorrow and I'll go back now. Trust me; this will be the easiest way to go about this without putting everyone through even more pain. Finding out Bill and I were getting divorced will not be easy, then dealing with his death on top of that?"_

"_I don't care what my family thinks. I love you and I want to be with you. I don't care who knows."_

"_Yes, but I do. You're young so you don't understand the way these things work."_

"_I can't believe you just said that to me. After all we've been through you pull the 'I'm too young' card. Well ma'am, I'll just take my young, immature ass home and I'll see you whenever."_

I didn't want us to part like that but I knew he wouldn't listen to me any other way. I didn't want to hurt him as much as I did and can only hope he'll forgive me. If I could have figured out a better way to get him to go home without me, I would have. I truly love Eric and need him more than I realize. But I also need to do what's best for me.

The flight home is long and lonely. I can't even get happy thinking about seeing Amelia. I've been so wrapped up in Eric that I've forgotten the other people in my life. Maybe this is what I need.

I can't stay at _our_ house so I decide to make myself comfortable at Gran's. She'll enjoy the company and maybe Laffy will drop by unexpectedly, as he does sometimes. Wow, just the thought of being able to go home and see my friends makes me smile. _How sad is that?_

Amelia picks me up from the airport with my baby Sam. He missed me so much he won't stop jumping on my lap. I just laugh and laugh, feeling giddy that some part of my life will remain the same. I can't help but think this is all going to blow up in my face. My relationship with Eric will come out―probably because of Portia―and I don't think I'll be able to handle the backlash. I still have to tell Gran what's going on.

Shit! I wish Eric was here. There's no way I can do this without him. We agreed before making the trip back here that we shouldn't be seen together for a while. It'll be easier on everyone―but me. I've come to depend on his support for everything. Just looking at him makes my day better. I'll get through the funeral and figure out what to do next.

I hate funerals. I don't want to be here because there's no way I can sit in a room full of people who will cry over the man who's made the last four years of my life hell. But I do love his mother and grandmother, so here I am. I haven't been in this house since that New Year's Eve party where Eric and I christened his grandfather's office. A smile graces my face as I think about how simple things were then. Just for that one moment I didn't think about anything but myself.

I still can't believe Bill's dead. I hope the casket isn't closed so I can make sure he's in it and that he's no longer breathing. I know it may seem harsh, but I can't trust that he's dead. Not until I see him with my own eyes. This would be something he'd do. He's sick enough to fake his death then come back to wreak more havoc in my life.

I venture back to the very office I just fantasized about and find it's not empty. I stand at the cracked door and see Eric walk by the desk. He's arguing with someone.

"But you don't understand, I love her and I won't give her up."

"You cannot go near her over the next few days. No one here knows about you two and if you don't watch your step… they will. How do you think it'll look? Bill's not even cold and in the ground yet and you're nuzzling up to his wife?"

"She's not his wife anymore."

"Eric, they were still married when he died. She's his widow. It makes a difference."

"I can't listen to this anymore."

"That's right, run away from your problems like always. This is not the way adults handle their problems, son. When are you going to take responsibility for your actions?"

"Look, I don't want to fight with you, Dad. You're right. I'll listen. I'll keep my distance no matter how much it kills me too. We already agreed to keep our distance anyway." Alex laughs.

"Thank you. Trust me son, it's for the best. You let things blow over then go back to your life. Whatever you decide to do, know that I'm here for you."

"I know. I just… you don't understand how she consumes me. I can't stand to be away from her for a minute. I'm dying inside. It's torture. Even though she said some hurtful things to me before she left, I still love her, still want her."

"Ha, ha… you've got it pretty bad. That's what you get for falling in love. I think you should take some time apart though. You get too attached too soon and it might be detrimental to your relationship. Sookie's going to be in a weird place now. She's a widow, and Caroline and Sarah are going to need her. They won't understand what's happened. Let's hope I can keep your mother under wraps before she opens her mouth. I'd hate to see your grandmother in even more pain this week."

At that point I walk away. I've heard more than enough and think Alex may be right. I don't want him to be, but I have to think about the people who will be hurt the most by my actions.

_God, I need a drink._

I head into the parlor in search of liquid comfort. I hadn't run into Caroline or Sarah yet and I'm dreading it. What do I say to them? How do I console them when I don't have it in my heart to care anything about Bill's death? I feel like such a horrible person. Just as I pour the gin into my glass, I hear the door behind me open and close. I turn to glance at the one person I definitely did not want to see today. Portia.

"So, you decided to show your face after all?"

"Bill was my husband, Portia. And I do love Caroline and Sarah. I'm here for them more than anything."

"Is that right? Do you really love them? Because I think if you did, you wouldn't have been off gallivanting through Sweden and wherever the hell you ran off to with my son."

"Portia, I thought we'd gone over this. I thought things were settled between us. Has something changed?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes, something's changed! I won't let you kill my son the way you've killed Sarah's." _This bitch has lost her mind!_

"That's not fair! I had nothing to do with Bill's death and for you to say otherwise is cruel."

"Oh, but I think you did. He was chasing after _you_, Sookie! He was trying to bring _you_ back, Sookie! _You_ are completely to blame and _you_ should be ashamed of yourself. I can see Eric running after you once you break his heart. I won't allow you to hurt him. Just wait until the rest of the family figures you out for the whore you are."

"Portia, please. Think of me what you will, but also think about what you're saying. Think about what you're planning to do. You won't just hurt me; you'll be hurting Eric, Caroline, and Sarah…"

"Eric will be fine. He's just a boy."

"He's a man, Portia. It's about time you see that. There is _nothing_ _boyish_ about him." Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

She narrows her eyes at me then huffs and turns to leave the room. I may need to do damage control. I down my gin, sans tonic, and rush out after her. She's nowhere to be found. The family is gathering in the family room where Bill's casket has just arrived. I don't want to go in there, but I know I have to. I push the door open and walk in slowly. Alex is holding Portia as she cries into his shirt; Caroline and Sarah are sitting on a settee closest to the casket holding each other's hands; they look up as I walk in and beckon me over. I offer a small wave as I make my way over to them. Eric is standing in the far corner of the room, staring out into the distance through one of the windows. My heart flutters at seeing him, but I use all the strength I possess to keep from running to him and throwing myself into his arms.

"Hello dear," Caroline says.

"Caroline, Sarah… I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to be, sweetie. There was nothing you could have done. You weren't flying the plane were you?" Sarah asks.

"No, no I wasn't."

"Then it's settled. I know you may not want to stay at your house over the next few days so Caroline and I thought you would like to stay here… with us. We would love to have you here. Only if you feel comfortable, of course."

"I would love to stay here. If it would bring solace to you, I'll happily do it. I'll need to run back to my Gran's to get a few things, but I'll stay." The smile Sarah gives me warms my heart.

"Thank you dear. We'll have Clancy drive you to collect your things. Don't you worry, Sookie, we take care of family here." Caroline's words reverberate through my mind as I get up to meet Clancy at the front door.

I can feel I'm being watched as I leave the room but don't turn to see who it is. I know its Eric and it crushes me.

What I didn't know was the entire family was staying at Caroline's house that night. I attach myself to Sarah's hip so I won't be alone to run into Eric. I make sure the room he's staying in is unknown to me. I have willpower but I'm not fucking superwoman. I will cave for sure. I haven't slept without him in about three weeks. I don't know how I will survive the night.

But I do.

I get out of bed, shower, and prepare for the worst possible day of my life. I have to say thank you to people who will offer condolences for my husband's untimely demise. I can't tell them how much easier my life will be now that he's no longer in it. I can't tell them how happy I am to be free of him. No, I never wished Bill dead, but he can't come after me now. He can't show up when I least expect it and say, '_Sookie, I love you and I won't let you ruin what we have, blah, blah, blah…_'

I'm such a horrible bitch. I should be flogged and thrown in jail for all of the thoughts I have surrounding this. I hate to see Caroline and Sarah so sad but I'm having a hard time keeping a smile off my face. I can't go to a funeral with a huge shit eating grin that says, '_I'm sad my husband's dead but happy he'll leave me the fuck alone for the rest of my life._' I pull on my black dress and brush my hair back into a low ponytail. I make sure every hair is smoothed into place before leaving my bedroom.

"Sookie."

"I thought we were keeping our distance."

"I know but I just… I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't stay away."

"It's okay, Eric. It's hard for me to be away from you too," I whisper.

"I didn't sleep for shit last night." He laughs, and then sighs running his hand through his hair.

"Just a couple more days and things will go back to normal. Don't take another step… please." I plead with him.

He inches closer to me as we speak. I hold my hand up in a stop motion and he stills in his tracks.

"Do you know how hard this is for me, Sookie?"

_How much easier would this be on everyone if I wasn't here? _I'm hurting; I'm hurting Eric. Who else will suffer from this?

"I do, because it's just as hard for me. But we _can't _do this. Now, I'm going downstairs. You stay up here and count to one hundred before coming down and when you see me, STAY AWAY."

It hurts me to say those words to him but it has to be done. At least I know he's not still pissed at me the way we left things the other day. I mouth, "I love you," before walking away. The sad look on his face crushes me and my eyes glaze over. I now have my funeral face on.

I get downstairs just in time to find Sarah and we walk by the open casket together. He's in there―lying absolutely still but handsome as ever. As much as I hated Bill, I can't deny how beautiful he was. You sure can't judge a book by its cover. His book may have been in a fancy, elegantly decorated hardcover titled 'Good Guy Who Loves Unconditionally', but inside it read 'Bat-shit Crazy Motherfucker Who Won't Quit.'

I have to touch him to be sure. I lay my hand on his chest just above his heart, praying I _don't_ feel a heartbeat. There isn't one. It would have been too obvious to pull out a mirror and hold it under his nose. Jason said he would do it for me―just another reason why I love my brother. Speaking of Jason, he walks in with Amelia and Tray. I smile and wave at them as Sarah and I sit next to Caroline. She's being so strong throughout all of this. I haven't seen her shed one single tear. I guess she's being strong for her daughter. If I could be half the woman Caroline Bellefleur is…

She explained to me last night that his plane crashed only a few feet off the ground. It had just taken off before plummeting down onto the runway. They're blaming mechanical failure but Sarah thinks it may have been pilot error. I'm not sure what to think because I haven't seen the incident report.

Maybe Portia is right. He wouldn't have been on that plane had I not run away with Eric. My guilt consumes me and I can't hold back my tears.

"There, there sweet child. He's in a better place now. I like to think whatever was plaguing him before is all settled. He's at peace and let's hope he rests that way."

What is Caroline talking about? Plaguing him? He didn't tell them about us? I guess his grandmother would be able to tell when something was bothering him. Everyone takes their seats and the service commences. I am asked to say a few words but decline. I lie and say I didn't think I would be able to hold it together long enough to say anything. My uncontrollable sobbing probably brings that point home. I don't know what's happening. I think it's all hit me at once―he's finally gone relinquishing his hold on me and I can't help but feel guilty.

"Bill was my cousin. We got along fairly well I'd like to think. He always did make me laugh and he became fast friends with my husband Alex. I just hate to think that in his last days he was so miserable because of his cheating whore of a wife!" _Oh for fuck's sake!_

"Portia, that's enough!" Alex yells. Everyone in the room gasps and the murmurs become so loud I feel like they're resonating in my head.

"No, Alex it isn't. Everyone needs to know that Sookie seduced our son and if she hadn't run off to, where was it? Paris―yeah that's right, Paris―Bill would still be alive. He was chasing after you but I don't know why. You treated him like crap after he tried to reconcile with you. Don't you dare shed any tears for him. This is all your fault!" She lunges at me from behind the podium but before she can get close enough Alex pulls her away and out of the room.

"Sookie, is this true?" Sarah asks. I can't look her in the eye.

"Our Sookie wouldn't do something like that. She loved Bill, right?" I feel like total shit at letting Caroline down.

She puts her tiny finger under my chin, lifting my face. I finally meet her eyes and the tears pouring over my lashes cloud my vision.

"I'm sorry. What Portia says is partially true." My voice is barely above a whisper.

She runs her finger over my tears and pats my hand before standing with Sarah and leaving the room. I feel someone take hold of my shoulder from behind and it's Amelia.

"Are you okay, Sookie? We can take you home if you're ready."

"Let me grab my things first." Amelia nods and lets me go.

I walk out into the hall and hear a cacophony of voices coming from the parlor. I'm sure the loudest is Portia's, but I also hear Sarah and Alex talking. I run up to the bedroom where my things are and grab my bag. As I make my way back downstairs, the front door opens and a woman I've never seen before fills the doorway. She has long dark hair which flows in waves down her back. She's very attractive in a sultry vixen kind of way. She can't be much taller than I am but she's a bit slimmer. Behind her is a little boy, with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. Oh. My. God.

I stop on the stairs and watch her walk into the house with the boy holding firmly to her hand. He looks to be no older than six or seven, but I really can't tell. I shake my head because I know it can't be. I know what I'm thinking isn't possible. I finally get my feet to move and stand at the doorway watching them approach the family room. Portia bursts from the parlor with Alex fast on her heels. She looks over at me with an evil glare but her attention is quickly turned to the family room and the two new guests who've just walked over to Bill's casket.

"Who is that? Does anyone know who that is?" Portia asks no one in particular.

No one answers because like me, they're all stunned. The woman turns from the casket and walks back toward us at the door.

"Which one of you ladies is Sarah?" she asks.

"I am. May I have the pleasure of your name?"

"I'm Selah Pumphrey and this is my son, Charles. Say hello, Charles." The boy looks up at his mother and shakes his head.

"It's okay sweetheart. No one here will hurt you. Hi, I'm Sarah." She shakes the boy's hand then turns her attention back to Selah. "How did you know my son?"

"This is his son―_our_ son, Charles William Compton. I met Bill about nine years ago and we've been seeing each other ever since. Once he found out I was pregnant he did all he could to provide for us, I wasn't ready to get married. He did tell me he met someone and planned to marry her. We fought about it a while but I was set in my ways. Is his wife here?"

I can't say a word. My blood is boiling and I swear steam is waiting to burst from my ears at any minute. He was cheating just like I thought, but wanting to marry her? Does this mean he married me just because he wanted to get married? Did he settle for me?

Of course, my biggest fan speaks up pointing me out to my dead husband's mistress. Or was I the mistress?

"She's right there. The blonde. Sookie won't you say hello to Selah?" Fuck you very much, Portia.

"Sookie? What a pleasure. It's nice to finally meet you. Bill spoke of you often. You should know―" I don't let her get another word out. I hold up my hand to get her to stop speaking.

"You've been seeing Bill up until when, exactly?"

"Um, just a few weeks ago. He left town saying he needed to find you." Her southern lilt makes me want to vomit. She's pouring on the sweetness so much I'm getting a stomach ache.

"That's all I needed to hear. Thank you, Selah. Portia, I think you owe me an apology. Apparently I'm not the cheating whore you think I am."

Amelia laughs and Eric comes from out of nowhere to stand between the two of us. Oh yes, I still owe that bitch for slapping me. Sarah's voice breaks through my angry haze and my heart deflates.

"I don't understand. Selah you show up here with my… my grandson and a tale that I'm finding very hard to believe. Sookie, you've… I can't even say the words. I feel like I don't know who either of you are. You and Bill have kept some huge secrets from us. I thought we meant more to you than this. Why didn't you come to me, at least tell me what was going on? Maybe I could have helped?"

"There wasn't anything you could have done Sarah and I couldn't burden you with my marital woes. I love you too much to do that to you."

"Do you, really? When did you start fooling around with Eric?" Did I have to answer that?

"New Year's Eve. The party." I drop my head at my confession. This is so not how I thought this day would go.

"Well at least it hasn't been years." Caroline laughs. I knew there was a reason I liked her. "Sarah, you can't be too harsh on the poor girl. Bill was apparently sneaking around on her long before she got involved with Eric. They're both consenting adults." She laughs again, slapping her knee. I'm glad someone's getting some enjoyment out of this situation.

"Excuse me, I know this isn't the right time, but when _is_ the will reading?" So that's why Selah's here.

"How fucking inappropriate of you, lady. You come here with your news to shake everyone up so you can sit in on the will reading. Low class." Thanks, Amelia. I hadn't notice her come out of the family room.

"Um, I think we should all wait outside or something. I'm not feeling too comfortable about overhearing this whole thing. Sook, if you need me, call me. I love you." Jason grabs Amelia bickering at her on the way out. Tray saunters off after them with a big smile on his face. I wish I knew what everyone was thinking.

I can't stand to be in this hallway one moment longer. He really was cheating on me the entire time? He has a son? That cocksucking jackass whore-fucking bastard. If he wasn't dead I'd kill him. I can't believe the bullshit he put me through and to find this out―at his funeral? Well, it explains a lot. Why the sex was so bad; why he didn't want to have kids with me; why he treated me like shit. He wanted Selah. He was putting all of his guilt on me. He wanted me to crack to make _himself_ feel better. I bet Portia is choking on her words now.

"Selah, the will reading won't be for a while. We have to put my son in the ground first before the two of you can fight over his estate. And I'm going to want a paternity test done. I'm not taking your word on this." Sarah stalks off down the hall with Portia whispering something in her ear. I'd bet money that Portia knew all about Selah. She's been awfully quiet during this big reveal.

Caroline smiles at me before going back into the parlor. I can't look at Charles. He's the spitting image of Bill and it hurts too much. To know that I wanted to be the mother of his children and he fought me on it. This is all too much. I don't even look at Eric. We've been outed and I'm embarrassed.

"If you would excuse me, I could use some fresh air. I'm going outside for a bit. I'll come back in when it's time for the will to be read." Eric reaches his hand out to me, brushing my fingers as I walk past him. Just that little gesture makes me feel better. Knowing what I know now, I'm so livid I can scream.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm calm. Honestly, I am very calm, but I have this overwhelming urge to smash Portia's face in. She's such an evil vindictive bitch. I can't even look at her without wanting to hit her. Pacing isn't helping to ease my mind but it's helping to keep me calm. I stop midstride as I feel someone's watching me. I wasn't expecting anyone to come after me, but I should have known Eric would. I don't have to turn around to know it's him. The butterflies in my stomach tip me off. His arms wrap around me from behind and he pulls me into his chest. I place my hands over his, rubbing small circles on the backs of his wrists.

"Come inside with me," he says. His warm breath ghosting across my skin sends a chill down my spine.

"I'm not ready to face everyone again. I just want to stay out here a little while longer." He kisses the space just below my ear and hovers there.

"Come inside with me."

"Why?" I squeak out trying to hold back my tears.

He kisses a trail down my neck and whispers, "I want to help you relax. Let me take care of you."

With a slight inclination of my head, I give in. His fingers intertwine with mine and I hold onto his hand like it's my life preserver. We unwrap from each other's embrace and he leads me back into the house. I can still hear Portia arguing with the rest of the family in the parlor. I'm sure they'll be in there until the will reading. I glance into the family room and see Selah with little Charles sitting on her lap. She's running her fingers through his hair while placing tiny kisses on his forehead. Poor kid. He must be traumatized.

I haven't been paying attention to where Eric is leading me, and I realize we've ended up in Jesse Compton's office. The click of the lock sliding into place throws me back in time. How nostalgic that he would choose this room. The room where we first made love. My heart aches at the memory and I want nothing else than to relive it. I want him to take me against the bookshelves and make me cry out his name. I want to feel alive and needed and desired. I want to feel my heart racing in my chest, my breath gusting uncontrollably, endorphins coursing through my veins.

Eric turns to me and pulls me to him, kissing me gently at first, then with abandon. His lips part and his tongue crashes into mine. He tastes so good. I don't know how I kept myself away from him last night. Talk about willpower.

He pulls away breathless. "Let your hair down, Sookie."

I pull my blonde locks free of the elastic holding it in a ponytail. I shake my head and my hair falls in loose waves over my shoulders. He runs his hands through them soothing my aching scalp. He grips my head, holding my face close to his. His nose trails up my jaw line and he stops just at my earlobe. He inhales deeply as if he's memorizing my scent, before continuing his ministrations. He places open mouth kisses down my neck and a shudder rips through me.

His hands ghost over my shoulders, down my arms, up my sides to my breasts. He cups each one and massages them gently. His fingers snake up the bare skin of my cleavage to my collar bone. I can't hold still any longer. I'm quivering in anticipation and moan with every touch. My back is against the bookshelves and my skirt is up over my hips. Déjà vu… my panties vanish in a flash and I'm more than ready to take Eric inside me. His hands smooth up and down my thighs before coming to rest near my hips. He grips one leg at the knee, hitching it over his hip as his fingers dip into me.

"Unh… Please, Eric. I want to be somewhere else right now. Make me forget where we are. Take me away from here." And he does.

He bends at the knee a little for leverage and moves against me, entering me in one smooth, long, thrust. I groan as each hardened inch of him stretches my walls and I come in an instant with a moan and shudder. He has me so worked up that it doesn't take much to push me over the edge. I must have really needed him. He makes love to me slowly, pressing me against the bookshelves with each stroke. Each thrust takes me further and further away from where we are. The feel of him grinding against me and moving within me is like sensory overload. I can't get enough of him. I clutch at his hair, and take his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking it gently. His thrusts speed up and I feel myself leaving my body as I float away to my happy place. With one last thrust, I bite into his neck to muffle my screams as I come. He stiffens and follows not long after, my name leaving his lips in a low hiss. I have no idea where we are anymore and that's just fine with me. All I know is I am in Eric's arms, and that's exactly where I want to be.

* * *

"I think we better get back out there. Everyone will be wondering where we are and I've had enough with the stares to last me a lifetime." I smooth my hair back into place and put my clothes to rights.

"Don't worry about them. Once the will is read, we'll go."

I hold my hand out to him, gesturing for my panties. He cocks a brow then smirks once he realizes what I'm after. He reluctantly hands them over. I have to tug a little to get them away from him. _Panty thief_.

"About that… I was planning to stay with my Gran for a bit. I can't go back to my house now that I know Bill lied to me and probably had Selah there. Gran won't be home most of the day tomorrow and you should come over. We'll have some alone time. I need tonight to regroup a little."

"I understand, but I don't like leaving you alone. I know how old-fashioned grandmothers are and your Gran probably won't appreciate me spending the night there. I'll come by to see you though. When you're ready, I want you to stay with me until we go back to Sweden." I hadn't even thought about returning to Sweden. _Fuck!_

"Where are you staying?"

"I have a condo just outside of town. I know I don't really need it since moving back to Sweden, but it's nice to have a place of my own for when I visit."

"How do you have a condo? You don't work." He drops his head and shuffles his feet before answering.

"I'm pretty well off, Sookie. My father and grandfather took care of that. I don't have to work but I still keep up with the family business. Does that bother you?"

"A little. But that's my problem. Look, let's get out of here while I'm still in a good mood."

* * *

Could Bill have picked a more boring lawyer? His monotonous voice drones on and on and on. I'm exhausted after sitting for two long hours listening to Bill's will be read. Try saying that five times fast. _Bill's will be read, Bill's will be read. Bill's bills be wed. Can't do it!_ I have to do something to stay awake. Caroline's dozing off, Sarah's scowling at Selah, and Portia just looks pissed. I want to get the hell out of here.

I can't say that I'm surprised by some of Bill's antics. He has to have the last word. He totally fucked Selah over. He left her some little trinkets and a few books, Portia got a bit of money—$100,000 to be exact, which makes me wonder how close they were. Maybe it was pay-off money for keeping her mouth shut about Selah. I know in my heart of hearts that she had some idea Selah was around. She didn't look surprised at all to see her here today. She probably tipped her off and told her to come by. _Bitch._

The most shocking bit was what Bill left me. The house, the cars, and money. He treated me like shit while he was alive yet decided to reward me upon his death? It killed him to give me money when I asked for it but he leaves me a small fortune? I don't want any of it. I don't care how many millions he's left me. For a second I think about how I could settle quite nicely with that money, but I wouldn't feel good about it. Plus, I don't want any reminders of Bill. I hate to speak ill of the dead but I have a nagging feeling that he wanted to have something he could always hold over me. If I take that money and live off of it, it'll be like he's had the final say in my life. I can't allow it.

He didn't acknowledge his son at all. That concerns me. Did he not believe Selah either? Sarah doesn't hesitate to get a paternity test scheduled before Selah leaves the reading. The look of disappointment on Selah's face will probably haunt me until… I have a drink. Fuck that uppity bitch and the antique broom she flew in on. If it turns out Charles is Bill's son, I'll make sure he's taken care of. It's the least I can do for the boy. He's innocent in all of this and I'm not a complete shrew.

As promised, Eric takes me to Gran's after the reading. The ride to her house is quiet and my fatigue is setting in. I am so tired from jetlag, our interlude in Jesse's office and this crazy ass day. I can't wait to turn in as soon as I get to Gran's. I kiss Eric goodnight at the door and he promises to come by first thing in the morning. I don't doubt it. Gran is somewhere in the house when I get there. I call out for her, but she doesn't answer. I walk back to my old bedroom, strip down to my underwear and collapse on top of my bed. I fall asleep with haunting thoughts of Bill laughing at me from the grave.

* * *

Once I get up the next day, I throw on my robe and check to see if Gran is up. She's gone. She's left a note for me on the fridge as well as breakfast in the oven. She'll be back by dinner, her note says. Where that woman goes, I don't know but she sure does keep a healthy social life. I check to make sure there's coffee and peek into the oven to see what Gran's left me. Biscuits, eggs, bacon and grits. Mmm… Just as I settle in for breakfast there's a knock on the door. Eric.

"God Morgon, älskling."

"Morning. Have you eaten yet? I was just about to eat breakfast. Come in."

I feel a pair of eyes on my back as I pour my coffee. I turn my head to the side to see Eric watching me with hooded eyes. _I'm in trouble,_ I think to myself_._ I hadn't noticed before but his tee shirt fits tight enough to his chest that I can see the definition of each muscle lining his torso. His shirt is black, which offsets his tanned skin and golden hair. The blue jeans he's wearing sit so low on his hips that when he raises his arms to fold his hands behind his head, just enough of his "V" shows to get my mouth watering. God, he's beautiful. I send up a silent prayer of thanks for the beautiful man that stands before me. I must have done something right.

"Are you hungry? I'd be happy to get you some—"

Before I can finish my sentence, Eric has crossed the room in two bounds crushing my body against the countertop. He takes the mug from my hand and his lips press into mine with so much passion my knees buckle under me. His hands go to my waist and he lifts me to sit on the countertop. He nibbles, licks and sucks his way down my neck to my collarbone.

"I guess… you don't want… what's in… the stove, huh?" I ask through breathy pants.

He grunts a "no" and keeps nipping at my skin. His hands snake their way to my front and he slowly unties the belt of my robe. He peels the silky fabric back from my skin and slides the cup of my bra down, revealing my nipple. His fingers slide over my skin, slowly. I jerk forward not able to help myself. He lowers his head to my breast and he draws his tongue around my areola in slow circles. He suckles at my breast, nipping at the tight bud as he flicks it over and over again. He slides his hand under the other half of my robe to palm my other breast, tweaking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it's taught. I arch my back pressing my breast further into waiting his hand. He switches his attention to my lace covered nipple as his hands dip down below my waist. I'm more than ready for whatever he has planned.

His fingers slide up the inside of my thigh, playing with the edge of my lace panties. A finger pulls the thin scrap of fabric to the side and dips into my slick folds. He moves his finger back and forth, skimming my nub before he inserts one finger into me. I grip his shoulders before sliding my hands up his neck, into his hair. I twine my fingers through his silken strands pulling his face to mine. I moan into his ear when he removes his finger and he grunts into my neck. I'm not sure when he's unbuckled his pants but I hear them fall to the floor with a soft "plop." He grabs my thighs, moving me closer to him. He leans in to kiss my lips and whispers, "I can't wait," as he thrusts into me. I cry out and wrap my legs around his waist. I squeeze my thighs together with each of his thrusts. He groans into my neck as he nips at the sensitive flesh of my collarbone. My robe falls from my shoulders and Eric latches onto the curve of my neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Before long I reach my climax and come screaming his name. But he isn't finished yet.

With my legs firmly gripping his hips, we move from the countertop to the kitchen table. I should be thinking Gran is going to kill me because I'm having sex in her kitchen, but all I can think of is _more_. Eric pounds into me and I meet him thrust for thrust. I watch the motion of his hips and am hypnotized. I grip his ass to make him go harder, deeper, faster. I hear the table creaking under us and pray to God it will hold. I'm so close to bliss I can taste it. He doesn't quit until I'm digging my nails into his back as a string of profanities leaves my lips. Yes, it's that damn good.

* * *

Instead of enjoying Gran's cooking for breakfast, Eric and I enjoyed each other. Thoroughly. We made it from the kitchen to the living room floor, to end up in my bedroom.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" I ask, folding a pillow under my chin.

"Terrible. I woke up and you weren't there." He rolls onto his side laying his head on his arm.

"I'm sorry about that. I was so tired last night that I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. But, if I can be honest, I don't think I want to sleep without you another night. Maybe I'll go to your condo with you after dinner… if you'll still have me?"

"Lover, you don't have to ask. Of course I'll still have you. All I want is you, Sookie. You know that."

We lay quietly for a while after that and I notice Eric's breathing is slow and even. I leave him asleep in my bed to clean up in the kitchen. I think Gran would kill me if she knew I'd had sex on her kitchen counter and table. Once I finish cleaning, I hop in the shower and throw on a tank top and pair of jeans. Just as I finish pulling my hair up into a ponytail, the phone rings and I rush to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bitch! You didn't call me and tell me you were at Gran's. I'll be right over."

"Laffy? I'm so sorry. Things have been… complicated."

"I know. I heard about Bill. I would offer my condolences but I know how much you wanted that bastard out of your life. How you holding up, sweetness?"

"I'm good. Eric's here with me."

"Ooh, is that the PYT Amelia's been telling me about? Do I get to meet him?"

"PYT?"

"Pretty young thing. Song by Michael Jackson. Come on, Sook! I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, okay I got you. Just get your ass over here. I miss you and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I miss you too. Be there in twenty and I want to know everything. And I mean everything!"

"I know. See you soon."

* * *

"So who's the bitch I need to cut? Porta-pot, Portoto, Portabello? Cause you know I will fight a ho!" I'm laughing so hard it takes me a minute before I can answer him.

"It's _Portia_ and you know that. Who told you?" He throws me a look and I already know the answer to my question.

"Amelia!" We say simultaneously.

"She just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!" I laugh.

"Hey, you know she's just looking out for you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral. I got stuck on the road and got here as soon as I could. How are you? You in mourning or you ready to celebrate? I'm sure you did some celebrating with that pretty young thang you got hidden around here somewhere. Where is he with his sexy ass anyway?"

"Wait, just what did Amelia tell you? I haven't spoken to you in a long time. And I'm going to kill her."

"Now you know how Amelia is. You don't tell her secrets if you want to keep them secrets. Like I said, where is he? Don't make me go looking for him."

"Okay, okay… he's in my bed. Napping."

"Damn bitch! You wore him out like that!" We laugh. Laffy always knows how to crack me up.

"I am not answering that question."

"You will once I get some vodka in you. Where's ya stash? I know you have one so you can celebrate not having to live with that constant stick up your ass."

I laugh at him before leaving the kitchen to collect my bag from the bedroom. I tiptoe to make sure I don't wake Eric. He's so beautiful when he sleeps. His hair is splayed across my pillow and the sheet is barely covering his naked body. I'm almost tempted to stay in here and wake him up, but I let him sleep. I walk back into the kitchen with bottles held high and Laffy hops up to get us some glasses. As soon as I put the tequila down, he snatches it up to pour me a tall shot.

"Here you go. Drink it all the way down and I'll give you a few minutes before I start questioning you again."

"I'm not saying a word Lafayette and there's nothing you can do to make me."

About two hours and too many shots of tequila, vodka and rum (when did I get rum?) later, Laffy knows everything about everything. We're laughing, crying, and blowing our noses together. I guess we get a little loud because I hear Eric shuffling around in the bathroom.

"Shh, Laf. I think we woke him up. Don't say anything embarrassing about me to him or I will kill you."

"You will do no such thing, Beeech. Don't worry; you know I have your back. But if he's too cute, you just might wanna watch ya back! Cause I'll take yo man!"

I smack his bald head and he pokes me in the boob. He knows how much I hate that shit. Put the two of us together with a bottle of alcohol and its good times. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eric pulling a shirt over his head, his hair in disarray and a look of apprehension on his face. Once he sees I'm not alone, he smiles and walks over to me. I stand up to kiss him and he sits in my chair, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Hey, Sookie. I heard a little commotion and wanted to make sure everything was okay." Laffy looks from me to Eric, waiting.

"S'all good love. Eric, this is Lafayette. Laffy, this is my Eric."

"Well how do you do? Unh! You gots good taste miss, real good taste."

"Laf, he can hear you. Don't pay him any mind, Eric. He's drunk."

"Looks like you may be too, lover." He whispers into my neck. "Nice to meet you Lafayette." He offers Laffy his hand to shake.

"I'm sorry we woke you. Sook here didn't want to spill the goods, so I had to get her talking the only way I know how. Doesn't take more than three shots to get her verbal diarrhea flowing. Now you know my secret for getting her to talk."

"Oh, I don't have to get her drunk. I have other ways." He winks at Laf.

"Ooh, Sookie I think I like him. He's definitely a keeper."

"I know that Laf. I know. So…"

"Are you two hungry? We can go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I bet." Laf says under his breath. I smack his arm.

"Gran should be back soon. She has plans to make dinner. She lives for company. I better make sure Jason's coming over too."

"Now you know that boy will be here. He can smell your Gran's cooking from a mile away. It was very nice to meet you, Eric. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He kisses the top of my head as he walks into the living room and throws Eric a wink. He's passed the infamous Laffy test.

"I like him. He makes you smile," Eric says.

"You're being sweet. I still can't get over the will reading. I never imagined Bill had so much money saved and he left it all to me. Why would he do that? I thought for sure he would have taken me out of his will after finding out about us."

"Maybe he hadn't gotten around to it?"

"That's possible, but he has a son and he didn't leave him anything. That's not right. I'm going to call Sophie-Ann tomorrow and see if she can set up a trust for him—after Sarah gets the results of the paternity test, of course. Although, he looks just like Bill."

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you something. I didn't really think about it until yesterday, but do you want kids?"

"Um, yeah. I've always wanted kids. Bill and I fought about it quite a bit actually. I kind of resigned myself to being childless since he was so against it. But now, yeah. I would love to have a few kids."

"With me?" He looks hopeful.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to force the issue. We talked a little about marriage and you're not ready to do it again. Do you think that might change?"

"I really don't know. I haven't thought much about it. I've been focused on getting away from Bill, which I did—and being with you. I like the way things are now. I like that it's just us."

"Oh."

"Sookie! Eric!" Gran calls out to us. I barely hear the door close behind her before she's out the door again.

"We're in the kitchen, Gran! Shit, I better drink some water. She'll be able to tell I'm sloshed. Even though our talking has sobered me up a bit. Are my eyes red?"

He shakes his head. I think he's upset. This is all I need right now. Gran comes into the kitchen with Laffy and Jason in tow, carrying bags of groceries. I give them all a hug and prepare to help make dinner. Eric takes his leave to go for a walk and Jason goes to join him.

"Is everything all right, Sook? The mood is considerably glum in here since I left you two," Laf whispers.

"It's fine. Everything's fine." I blink away my unshed tears.

"We didn't get to talk last night. How was the funeral?" Gran asks.

"I'm surprised you weren't there. It was eventful to say the least."

"I know you don't know this dear, but Caroline and I never really got along. She wouldn't even allow me in her house with one of my pecan pies as a peace offering. I sent a card and flowers, though." _Guess I learn something new every day._

"Gran, I had no idea. She's such a sweet woman."

"Oh, she is now. Back when she…" She lets her sentence drift. "Well, when we were younger, she was a man stealer. Oh yeah, couldn't leave her alone with your husband for a minute."

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit!" Laf says.

We all laugh and finish prepping dinner. Of course, Jason times it so that by the time he and Eric get back, the table is set and we're all ready to eat. Eric blows me a kiss when he enters the dining room and sits across from me. I rather enjoy the view. Laf claims the seat next to me and Jason and Gran sit at the opposite ends of the table. We make small talk during dinner and Laf keeps us all entertained with his tales of living in Bon Temps. I sure did miss him.

"Hey Sook, make sure you let me know if you need help handling that Portia woman." Oops.

"Um, Laf…" I shake my head at him. I guess I failed to mention she's Eric's mom.

"It's okay, Sookie. My mom was a little nuts yesterday. And she did slap you."

Laf looks sufficiently shamed, for all of two second before he looks up at me, eyes narrowed, "Wait, what? She slapped you but you slapped her ass back, right? Sorry Gran." She just gives Laf a '_you know you better watch your mouth'_ look.

"No, I didn't slap her back. I do not resort to violence. I use my words. You know that."

Gran reaches over and pats my hand in support. "Well, I hope I don't run into her knowing that. No matter how upset with you she is or was, she had no right to strike you."

"I know Gran, but it's over and done. Eric handled it pretty well." She smiles over at him.

"I always did like your father young man. I'm sure he instilled some values in you. Those Bellefleur women though…" She makes a very unladylike noise.

"Gran!" Jason's been quiet this whole time but he and I both pipe up.

"What? I'm telling the truth," she says.

"I think I've been missing out on the town gossip or you've been holding back." Jason says.

Well, I know where he'll be every weekend from now on. He's so dang nosy.

Once we're finished, everyone pitches in to clean up and we sit down for coffee and dessert. Gran's made a beautiful Italian Cream Cake and I can't wait to dig into it. I've missed her baking. She steps out on the porch—to smoke I'm sure—then comes back inside to get ready for bed. Laffy makes his excuse to leave and Jason scuttles off after having two more pieces of cake. Eric and I are left at the table staring at one another. We need to finish talking and I can't say I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing. You guys don't know how much I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story. And I actually tried saying "Bill's will be read" five times fast and it didn't work out. LOL.

I have to give a special thank you to the lovely** Suaru-chan**, whom I would lost without. She is absolutely heaven sent and I loves her dearly. Make sure if you haven't you read her story, All My Love. Chapter 9 especially. It's all daddy Eric and it's all good… xoxo

**Translation**

God Morgon, älskling – Good morning dearest


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks to **TeaCupHuman** who gave me a great line I used in Gran's little speech to Sookie. To the lovely **meyou744**, your suggestion is at the end of the chapter. Hope you like! Thanks for pointing it out to me. As a quick recap and to make sure I've got my timeline correct here, Sookie went to Sweden in January, Bill shows up, E/S go on vacation to Paris for a couple of weeks, Bill ends up dead and we're at the funeral. I'm guessing it's early March. How about we just say it's March? LOL!

Thank you **Suaru-chan**, beta extraordinaire! You brought this chapter out of me and we were working on something else. You got that magic touch… xoxo

* * *

"So…" I whisper.

"So. Sookie I—"

"No, Eric. Please, I need to get this out. I love you Eric, I do, but I'm not ready to get married again. Whenever you mention it, I freak out. Maybe it's because it's too soon for me or because I feel like you're pressuring me—"

"What?"

I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Let me finish. I won't say I'll never get married again, but I'm a widow and I need time to process that. My life is not where I wanted it to be. I thought I'd be happily married, with at least two kids and look at me. I need time to figure out what we're doing." I pause, watching his brow furrow like he's deep in thought. He doesn't say anything, so I continue. "As I said before, I love being with you, but I haven't given much thought to our future. I haven't given much thought to anything, to be honest. Bill left me so scared of my own feelings that I don't know what to think or do anymore. Truly, I didn't think he'd ever divorce me and there'd be no way we could have a future—"

"But that's not a concern now because he's gone." He runs his hands through his hair roughly.

"I don't want you to be upset that I'm not rushing to marry you. Besides, you haven't asked me. I _do_ want to have kids and I would love for them to be with you, just not so soon. We've rushed into things and I don't want you to regret… You're young. You've got plenty of time to get married and have kids. And who's to say you wouldn't get tired of me and find someone else?" I mumble the last part.

I can admit that I'm insecure. I think about it sometimes. Eric's younger than me, he's beautiful, and I've got a shit-ton of baggage. What would stop him from going after someone younger and less of a mess than me?

He rubs his hands over his face before speaking. "Wow! First, I'm sorry if you feel I've been pressuring you about the marriage thing. I won't bring up again. Second, you think that I'm interested in someone else or that I could be? I can promise you right now that that wouldn't happen. I love _you_ and only you. I'm sure of what I want. And third—"

"But how can you know? You haven't been in any other relationships so you wouldn't know the first thing about being committed." He looks hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant—"

"Let's not make this about my age or lack of relationship experience, okay? It has nothing to do with how I feel about you." His voice escalates with each word.

"Lower your voice please. I don't want to wake Gran. My point is—you're twenty-one. Aren't there things you want to do that you won't be able to once you're tied down with a family?"

"Sookie, is this really about my age? Are you worried that the six year difference between us will somehow mar our relationship? Or that I'm too young for you and might want someone my age? That's bullshit and I'm insulted that you would even think that!"

He hops out of his chair and paces the room. His movements are jerky and quick. At his height, he makes the room feel like it's only two feet wide. Then he stops all of a sudden.

"Oh! No, I've got it." He laughs. "The real problem is I don't know _anything_ because I haven't experienced the world enough for you? You should know I've experienced quite a bit and I still don't want anyone but you. I don't know how else to make that clear but to tell you and show you in everything I do. I can't even remember what happened at the house yesterday because all I could see was you. Don't you get that?" He walks over to me, gripping my shoulders and I stiffen in his hold.

"Yes."

"So what is it then?"

"I'm scared, Eric." A lone tear rolls down my cheek.

"Of me?"

"No! No, I could never be afraid of you. I'm scared of loving you so much that my whole world becomes consumed with you and I lose myself. I'm scared that I'll repeat the same mistakes I made before, with you and I can't do that to you. I won't do it." He releases his hold on me and folds his arms across his chest. He stands to his full height and towers over me.

"But you'll sabotage us instead?"

"I'm not trying to sabotage what we have. I'm a mess. Why would you want to be with me like this? You deserve…" I can't finish my thought.

He smoothes the hair back from my face with such gentleness I want to cry. He lifts my chin so that our eyes meet. "Let's not miss out on something wonderful because of a little fear. I won't give up on you. We can work together on this. I only ask if you don't feel the same, then you have to tell me now. If you don't want me… I'd rather you hurt me now than later."

"I don't want to hurt you; I don't ever want to hurt you." He mutters something under his breath I can't quite hear.

"That isn't all, is it?"

"No."

"Let's get it all out now. What else is bothering you?" His accent is more noticeable with his anger.

"Well, if we were to get married, where would we live? How would we live?"

"We would live wherever you wanted. What do you mean by _how_?" He narrows his eyes and glares at me.

"I mean, how would you make your living?"

"Are we talking about this again? I don't understand what you want from me." He begins pacing the room again.

"I want to know you can be responsible. If you're one of these spoiled rotten rich kids who trot all over the globe because they can, I'm going to have a problem with that. I overheard a conversation you had with your father during Bill's funeral. He said something about you running away from your problems as usual and not taking responsibility for your actions. Is that true?"

He blows out a long, slow breath and closes his eyes. "Is that what you think of me? You think I'm a spoiled rich kid? You think I'm irresponsible?"

"I'm just going off of what I heard your father say and I trust his judgment." Yeah Sook, just keep digging that hole deeper.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop. It's not becoming."

"I'm sorry."

"You think I'm irresponsible." He mutters so low I'm sure he's speaking to himself.

"I don't know what you do for money. Telling me you're well off isn't enough, Eric. Look at your apartment in Sweden. It's beautiful. The trip to Paris; I know that had to be expensive. Your clothes. You live pretty extravagantly. I don't work and I'm not keeping Bill's money. So yes, I want to know how we would survive. Is that so wrong?"

"You're such a snob." He shakes his head and laughs without humor.

"I'm not a snob. I had to put up with Bill's pretentiousness and I couldn't handle that again. I won't."

"Wait, wait… so, you think I'm ostentatious? You really are trying to start a fight with me."

"No! You're not listening!" I shout.

"No! You're bullshitting me. Just tell me what's on your mind, Sookie!" I stare at him for a long while.

"I don't want to be stuck in a relationship where I'm expected to stay at home and have to depend on you for everything, okay? There! I said it!"

"I… okay. Okay." He runs his hands through his hair and stands at the far end of the kitchen holding his hair back from his face.

"Okay?" I ask.

"I'm lost and I have to admit, a little tired of you comparing me to Bill. I'm _ERIC_, Sookie. If you can't see that…" He lets out an exasperated sigh. "What have I done to make you feel like this? Please tell me because I need to know so I don't do it again. I've done nothing but treat you with respect and love. If I shower you with gifts or want to take you on trips, it's because I love you and I like taking care of you and because I _can_. But I've never forced anything on you and I damn sure don't think I own you. If you want a job, have a job. In fact, have two jobs. I want you to be happy. That's all. Why can't you see that?" He turns to look me in the eye. His are glossy and he looks defeated.

"I need some time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to think, figure things out…" He walks over and kneels in front of me, his hands on either side of the back of my chair.

"What does that mean? How much time—a few days, a week, a month?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be apart from you—" He puts a finger over my lips.

"But that's what you're asking me to do. You need to be alone? I'll do it because I love you but I don't agree with this at all. I don't think your issues are with me or us, but Bill. You didn't get the closure you needed because you couldn't and won't be able to now that he's dead. How long will you… how long will _I_ have to suffer for his mistakes?"

I drop my head as I'm not able to look him in the eye. Eric leans forward placing a kiss on my forehead and mutters, "Skit," before he stands up and backs away from me. I watch his feet as they turn toward the living room and like that, he's gone. This clusterfuck is my doing. I look up when I hear the front door close behind him. I drop my head in my hands and the floodgates open. Before I can wallow in my sadness for too long, Gran comes into the kitchen and sits in the seat next to me.

"Hey, Gran. I thought you were going to bed?" I rub my face to remove any remaining evidence of my tears.

"I was until I heard raised voices in here, then a male voice speaking in a language I could not understand walk by my door. When I heard the front door open and close and someone crying… well, I thought I better come out here and check up on you because Eric didn't sound too happy." She reaches across the table and grabs my hand.

"No, he isn't. I told him I needed some time. I know I've gone about this all wrong but I don't know what else to do. I'm trying to do the right thing, but I feel so guilty. Even knowing Bill cheated on me, I still did the same thing to him. Two wrongs don't make a right and now I feel like everything is rushing down on me, and I can't breathe."

"Was Eric suffocating you?"

"No." I drop my head to hide the new tears that are rolling down my face.

"Then I don't understand."

"He wants to get married and have kids," I whisper.

"And you don't?" She squeezes my hand to get me to look at her.

"No. Yes. Maybe? I don't know. Not right now."

"Did he propose?"

"No, but—"

"To ruin your relationship over something that isn't even a factor is foolish, child. Think about what you're doing. He should tell you what his intentions are with you because you two are in a relationship. That's what people who love one another do, right? How would you feel if you were in his shoes?" I shrug. "Now, if he was like any other man who strung you along for months and you were thinking you'd have a future together but it turned out he didn't want that, wouldn't you want to know ahead of time—before you invested yourself fully in that relationship? I know he's young, but give the boy a little credit." She gives me her signature 'I know what I'm talking about' look and I nod.

"I hear you Gran, but you don't understand what being with Bill did to me."

"You're probably right because you never talked to me about it." She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to burden you, is all. It was my mess to deal with."

"Hmph! What I do know is _you_ can't let Bill continue to ruin your life. He's dead and gone and you're still here. Is it fair for you to put your insecurities into a new relationship because you're worried how it will turn out? No. None of us are mind readers sweetheart and we don't live forever either. You have to live life everyday as it comes at you."

"I know that."

"But you're not acting like it! I think I need to tell you a story, Sookie. I didn't go into detail about the issues I have with Caroline Bellefleur because I know you two are friendly. She may be a mean old bitty to me, but she's good to you so I'll try to keep my snark to a minimum. You remember I mentioned she was a man stealer?"

I nod.

"She tried that with your grandpa."

"Ooh, Gran! What did you do?" After my surprise at her confession, I lean forward and get really close to make sure I don't miss a detail.

"Well, I confronted her and told her to keep her grubby hands off my man. She was still married at the time and everyone knew how much of a slut she was, but it wasn't anyone's business."

"Gran!"

"Well it's the truth. Anyhow, Jesse didn't mind it, so why would anyone else? That is until she tried to come over here asking for help with a clogged pipe. I told her exactly what she could stick up that pipe. My point in telling you this is Caroline wasn't happy with her husband. She was in love with someone else but she couldn't be with him. So, she decided to go after anyone else that was willing. I think it made her hate herself and she regrets her behavior in those days, but if she would have been brave enough to marry the man she truly loved—instead of the one her mother insisted she marry—she would have been happy. Don't ruin your happiness because you want to do the right thing. You don't owe Bill _anything_. You owe it to yourself to be happy and if Eric makes you happy, then more power to you. He wants to get married because he doesn't want to lose you. He's a smart boy trying to hang on to you. If you weren't my dearest grandchild and suffering so much I'd slap some sense into you. But I won't do that. Unless I deem it absolutely necessary, which you are getting pretty close to."

I open my mouth to say something but the look she gives me makes me rethink that idea.

"It doesn't always have to turn out bad, Sookie. Eric is nothing like Bill from what I can tell, and he truly loves you. He wouldn't put up with you if he didn't. Now I'm going to bed. Call that boy before he gets too upset. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Gran." She leans over and pats my hand before kissing my cheek. She smells like home to me and I relax more than I have in a long while.

I do have a lot to think about. I want babies. I want Eric. But do I want to get married again? Can't we be happy without getting married?

* * *

I hadn't heard from Eric since the day after the funeral. He left me a message telling me that he'd made it back to his condo but that he'd respect me and not call again until I let him know it was okay. That was last week. I didn't try calling either. That's not true. I'd pick up the phone, dial some of his number then hang up. I didn't know what to say. I heard from Alex that he went back to Sweden a few days ago when I called to check up on Sarah. I guess it's just as well. I still don't know what I want to do yet. I haven't been able to do much but sleep these past few days. I'm so tired all of a sudden. Gran thinks it's because I've worn myself out over Bill's death and the funeral. And because I miss Eric. She's probably right. I stick to the couch and my bed when I can make it back to my room. Laffy drops by everyday to check up on me, but I shoo him away. He only wants to bother me and tell me, "What a dumb bitch you are for letting that boy go."

Yes, that's what I need to hear when I don't feel well.

I get my energy back by the end of the week and Gran is amazed. I help her make dinner in the kitchen when I can and tonight is no different. She decides to fry up some catfish, which is my favorite. Or at least it was until the smell hits me and I want to vomit. I've never had that reaction to fish before.

"Gran, are you sure that fish is good? It smells really bad." She sniffs at it.

"It smells fine to me."

"I swear I'm going to throw up. It reeks. Ugh!"

"Sookie, why don't you go sit down in the living room and I'll finish taking care of this. I don't want you getting sick if it can be helped."

"I think I'll do that."

I'm worried I won't be able to enjoy my dinner now that I can't stand the smell of it. I must have dozed off while Gran was cooking because she had to shake me to rouse me from the couch.

"I've been calling you for about five minutes. I finally gave up and came in here to make sure you were still breathing. How do you feel, sweetie?"

"I feel fine. The overwhelming urge to reintroduce my lunch to the world is gone. Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to get sick again so I made you some chicken noodle soup. You may have a bug or something and I don't think fried food is going to make it any better. Why don't you go get in bed and I'll bring you a bowl?"

"That sounds really good. I'll do that. Thank you, Gran."

I get up and make my way back to my bedroom. As soon as my head hits the pillow an overwhelming sensation of longing crashes down on me. I miss Eric. I really miss Eric. My sheets still smell like him. I had to fight Gran to keep her from stripping the bed when she did the laundry yesterday. It seems like it's only been a few days since I last saw him but I know it's been longer. I need something as a reminder.

Gran comes into the room with a tray loaded with soup, tea and crackers. I don't feel sick but I appreciate her taking care of me. She kisses me on the forehead before leaving me alone to eat. I devour the soup and crackers; still hungry, I go in search for something else to eat shortly after finishing. As soon as I get to the kitchen, the scent from dinner almost knocks me over. I put my hand up to my mouth and run from the room as fast as I can. I make it to the bathroom just as a bout of dry heaves hits me like a bowling ball to the gut. A while later, I sit on the floor wondering what's wrong with me. Whatever this is, I hope it passes and soon.

* * *

I break down at the beginning of week three and call Eric. He answers after two rings.

"Hej." He must not have looked at the caller ID.

"Hi, Eric, it's me."

"Sookie? I'm so glad you called. I didn't think you wanted to hear from me."

"That's not true, Eric. I wanted to call you but I didn't know what to say then."

"And you do now?"

"Yes. I love you. Come back. I want you. These past few weeks have been utter hell and it's my fault. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot. Stubborn, maybe. And yes, I forgive you. I've missed you so much. You know I can't sleep without you."

"I know. I've missed you too. It's probably good you weren't around though. I've been sick. I had some kind of bug, but I think I'm better now." I have been feeling much better I realize while talking to him.

"I'm happy to hear you're well. I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you."

"Don't be sorry. This is my fault. Besides, Gran did an excellent job. She makes the best chicken noodle soup."

"Oh, is that right? You haven't tried mine yet. Really Sookie, I'm glad you're better. I've been worried about you."

"Why were you worried?"

"Everything you said to me, how you feel about us, being alone. It kills me to be away from you. That's the only reason I'm in Stockholm. I wouldn't have been able to stay away, well... I've been driving by the airport the last few days ready to show up on your doorstep. I need to ask, are you sure you want me to come back?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure. I can't promise that I'll go back to Sweden with you, but I'd like to talk about it."

"Sookie, if you're worried about missing your family, we can visit whenever you want. I told you, I'm willing to do whatever to make sure you're happy. If it means flying to Bon Temps every two weeks, I'll do it. Or if you want to stay in Bon Temps, I'll do that too. I just want you."

"I want you too."

"I'm glad to hear it. I can't wait to see you." I can hear him smiling through the phone.

"Me too. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm booking my flight now." The sound of his fingers moving swiftly over a keyboard replaces the silence in the background. He mutters something in Swedish then speaks clearly into the phone, "Tomorrow morning."

"I'll pick you up from the airport. What time is your flight due in?"

"Ten. I can take a cab. That's pretty early for you." He laughs.

"I'll be there with bells on."

"I'd actually like to see you with nothing on."

"That can be arranged. Tomorrow won't get here soon enough for me."

"Don't fret, min älskling. I'll be there before you know it. I love you, Sookie."

"I love you too, Eric."

I climb out of bed and try to get myself ready for the morning… er, afternoon. Sheesh, did I sleep that long? Why didn't Gran wake me?

"Gran?"

"Yes, dear? I'm here." She's in the kitchen making pies. That woman…

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried. You weren't budging. Sookie I think…"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I think there's another reason you've been so tired and sick lately."

She gives me a look that I know all too well. I just don't want to know why she's looking at me that way. I sit down preparing for whatever she has to say.

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

"I think you might be pregnant."

"Nope. Not even. There's no way." I shake my head so she gets my meaning.

"Can you be so sure?"

"Yes, because… just know that yes I can."

"I think you should see Dr. Brigant. Just to be absolutely sure, of course."

"Gran, I'm fine. Today I'm fine and don't feel sick at all. Besides, don't you vomit when you have morning sickness? I haven't. I just get sick to my stomach."

"Not everyone vomits, dear. Pregnancy affects every woman differently."

"I am not pregnant. Stop saying that."

"You seem to be upset by the notion. I thought you always wanted kids?" Another pointed gaze.

"I do, but not… do you really think I could be?" I look down at my stomach and lay a hand over it. I can't wrap my mind around it. I don't want to believe her but what if she's right?

"I'll leave you be."

I can only nod. Gran walks from the room and heads out to the porch for her usual smoke break. She knows she shouldn't be smoking but who I am to tell her anything. I'm jerked out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, this is Sarah Compton. I thought you would want to know the results of the paternity test. It's official—I have a grandson. Charles is Bill's son and I can't decide how I feel about it. I've missed so much time with him already. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know this has to hurt you too. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks for letting me know."

"Caroline and I will be having a small luncheon tomorrow with our lawyer Sid Matt; I think you should be here. Say around twelve thirty?"

"Sure, sure. I'll see you then."

Holy Santa Claus shit! Okay, one thing at a time here. I'll call Sophie Ann to get her started on Charles' trust then I'll… fuck! I want to find out if I'm pregnant first because Eric will be here tomorrow morning and I need to tell him if I am. Then I can call Sophie Ann. Things are already set in place, she's just waiting for the go ahead from me. A baby? I could be pregnant with Eric's baby. I take a deep breath to calm down.

_I can't be pregnant. I can't be pregnant. I can't be pregnant._

Hell, if I had known sooner, none of this stupid separation bullshit would have happened. Maybe it's my hormones making crazy. I feel happy, excited and scared all at the same time. No matter what, I'm going to need help, like now. I grab my cell hitting number two on my speed dial.

* * *

**A/N: Don't be too hard on poor Sook. She's hormonal… **

Translations

Skit - Shit

Hej - Hello

Min älskling – my dearest


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First, thanks to everyone who alerts, favorites, reads, reviews, PM's and just loves this story in general. You guys rock! Special thanks to **Duckbutt**. You'll see your comment is in here. Gran sure is a wise woman! *winks* And last, but most certainly not least, to the woman who works with me incessantly to get it right, the lovely, wonderful and patient **Suaru-chan**. She is the best beta in the world! xoxo

* * *

"Amelia, I need you. Now!"

"Um, okay. Hello to you too, Sookie. What time is it?" She yawns.

"It's late. I'm sorry, but this is important. _Really_ important. I think I might be pregnant."

She's quiet for so long I think the line has gone dead.

"Amelia?"

"Yeah, I'm here, hon. I um… just making sure I heard you right. You're sure, not sure, want to be sure?"

"What?" I start to pace the room.

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on. Does Eric know?"

"No. I don't even know if I am! Gran thinks I might be. So yeah, I need to find out." My pacing picks up speed.

"No need to get snippy. You called me, remember?"

"Sorry."

"You sure have gotten yourself into quite the pickle here. Shit, Sook! Do you want me to pick up some tests on my way over?"

"No, I want a professional's opinion that way there's no mistake. I'll schedule a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. I just need you here. Talk me through this?"

"Okay. I'll see you in twenty." Amelia hangs up muttering something I can't quite make out and I get a little worried. She did sound pretty pissed—probably because I woke her up—and I think I may need backup. I call Laffy and he tells me he'll be right over.

Not fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rings and Amelia and Laffy both enter the house looking grim.

"Why do you two look like someone's died?"

"Well, it depends. And, it doesn't help that it's the middle of the fucking night. You need to tell us what's going on." Amelia says.

Laffy gives me a hug, and Amelia folds her arms across her chest as she plops down on the couch. Laffy sits next to her and leans forward, resting his chin on his fist. I pull the old armchair closer to the couch so I don't have to speak too loudly. I don't want to wake Gran up too. I run through everything I talked about with Eric and Gran earlier on in the day and they absorb it all. Not one interruption, which is surprising. By the time I finish recounting everything, they look at each other and both rush to speak at the same time.

"First…!" They laugh. Laffy points to Amelia and she starts.

"First, are you crazy?"

"That's what I want to know. He's young, hung and rich as fuck. What's the problem, bitch?"

"The problem, Lafayette is… I don't know _what _the problem is. I'm screwed up."

Amelia sighs. "I feel your pain, Sookie, really I do. But you have to pull your head out of your ass. I'm surprised Gran hasn't smacked you yet." Laffy slaps her five.

"Thanks, Amelia. That really makes me feel good."

Amelia rolls her eyes. Laffy snaps his fingers bringing my attention back to him. He gets up from the couch and paces between me and Amelia.

"You don't need to feel good right now. What you _need_ is to remember Eric is not Bill. He told you that and I'm telling you again and will keep telling you until it sinks into your thick skull!" He stops to poke me in the forehead for emphasis. "Stop punishing Eric for that asshole's mistakes. He's a good man, Sook. I'm getting this from what you told me."

He stops pacing again, puts his hands on his hips and narrows his eyes, locking my gaze.

"He wants to get married? Big fucking deal! He wants to have kids? Well, looks like he might get that and ain't much you can do about it now, sugarplum. I'm worried about you." He drops to his knees in front of me and takes my hands in his. "I'm worried that this clusterfuck of a relationship you had with Bill, dealing with his death, and dealing with Eric's crazy ass momma is driving you batty."

That is a long speech coming from Lafayette and he didn't call me 'bitch' once. He must be serious. After a short pause, he goes to sit back on the couch next to Amelia.

"I agree with him, Sookie. I think you should maybe talk to a professional. I can find someone for you." Amelia grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't need to see a shrink ya'll." I pull away from Amelia and fold my arms across my chest.

"You do. What are you gonna do if you're pregnant? Are you really gonna tell Eric?" Laffy asks.

"Of course, I'll tell him. I couldn't keep something like that from him."

"See, I don't believe that. You have this habit of running from situations and pushing people away. I would like to see you quit that shit. Grow a pair of balls and stop running. Tell Eric everything that's on your mind. He seems to be willing to listen. I mean, the man is coming back here to be with you now that you've wised up. If I was him, I don't know if I'd be so forgiving of your fine ass. You cannot fuck this up! And Eric is not Bill! You hear me?" Another finger snap.

"I hear you, _Lafayette_. You don't have to keep saying that, _Lafayette_. I got it, trust me."

"Stop saying my name like that! No one calls me Lafayette unless they don't know me. And you know me, bitch." He winks.

"I know. I'm just frustrated, upset, conflicted—"

"Which is exactly why you need to see a shrink, Sookie. I think I may have someone in mind. I'll check to see if she has anything available this week. The sooner you go to see her, the better." I was wondering when Amelia would pipe up again.

We spend the rest of the night talking things through. They help me to see the error of my ways and figure out how to make it up to Eric. I feel like shit, and look even worse because I can't stop crying. Great, if I'm not pregnant and hormonal, then I'm nuts.

I know I won't be able to relax until Eric gets here. Since I don't know if I'm pregnant, I pass on the coffee that's flowing freely in the kitchen. I can't tell you how hard it is to just drink _tea_. Before any of us know it, sunlight is peering through the curtains over the sink and Gran is coming into the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee. Just what I need—another coffee drinker waving their delicious brew in my face.

"Good morning you three." She eyes us suspiciously. "Sookie, I don't know what you all are talking about, but I will say this—if it has anything to do with Eric—I love you and will support you in any decisions you make. But, I hope you do the right thing by the boy. I know I'm not as young as you all, but I do know a thing or two. The age difference between you and Eric actually would work in your favor, sweetheart. Men usually die six years before a woman... so in your case, it evens out. Also, ED becomes a reality as a man gets older, and you'll have six more years of the _good stuff_...!"

"Gran!" We all yell simultaneously. What does she know about Erectile Dysfunction? Actually, I don't want to know.

"What? It's the truth. That's all I wanted to say. Oh, and if you hurt that sweet boy, I may have to lay you across my knee, pregnant or not." She winks at me and goes out to sit on the porch.

We all laugh but know she's not kidding about laying me over her knee. In fact, Laffy mumbles he'd pay to see that. I give him the stink eye and he rolls his eyes at me. Amelia looks between the two of us and laughs. What great friends I have.

The knock on the door catches us all off guard. I thought Gran was out on the porch but she must have wandered to the garden or something. I get up to answer the door since Amelia's pouring more coffee and Laffy felt the need to raid the fridge for some of Gran's pecan pie.

As soon as I open the door, the waterworks start all over again. I can't say a word. Speechless, I run into Eric's arms and he pulls me up so that my legs wrap around his waist. The thud of his bag hitting the porch makes me jump. He looks at me and smiles, wiping the tears from my face.

"Snälla gråt inte**, **sötnos**. **Så, så**."**

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have sent you away. I love you so much." My words are punctuated with a kiss to his lips, cheeks, and nose.

"I'm here now and I'm not leaving again. Not without you."

He looks deep into my eyes and begins walking us toward my bedroom. I vaguely remember Laffy and Amelia are still in the kitchen as I pull away from Eric to tell him so. I don't have to say much because Gran comes in the front door and yells to them.

"I think we ought to leave those two to themselves. How about we go to Merlotte's for an early lunch?"

They mumble their consent and that's about the last thing I hear from them. The sound of the door closing behind them doesn't even register as Eric sucks my bottom lip into his mouth. He says something else in Swedish—probably a slew of profanities—as he bumps into the couch. I laugh and he sucks my lip into his mouth again. I stop laughing as his hands wander up and down my sides. We manage to make it back to my room without anymore hiccups. His hands are cold against my bare skin, but I don't care. He snakes them up my legs, pulling my nightgown off in one fluid motion. He lays me down on the bed and looks me over with so much love in his eyes that I begin to question whether or not I deserve him.

I turn my face to hide my tears but he grabs my chin, gently turning my face back to him. He leans down to kiss away the trail of tears on my cheeks. I pull him down to lie on top of me because I need to feel him. I need to know he's real and that he's truly here with me. Our emotions take over and we kiss, touch, and love one another like it's the first time. I pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. He unbuckles his pants and slides them down, forgetting his boots are still on his feet. We laugh as he has to sit up and take them off. Our eyes never leave one another and for a minute, I can see him as the father of my child.

Fuck. I need to tell him that don't I?

He crawls back over the bed, hovering over me. He leans down to kiss me but I put a finger to his lips to stop him. He shakes his head, sucks my finger into his mouth, and instead of words I utter moans.

"Whatever it is can wait, Sookie. I want you… now."

And he has me. Twice.

We lay tangled in the dampened sheets of my bed staring at each other. I've lost my voice and my nerve. He places a chaste kiss on my forehead and hops out of bed. He pulls his pants and shirt on and disappears into the hall before I can say anything. I pull the sheet covering me off and dig through my drawers to grab a tee shirt and shorts. Eric comes back into the room before I know it and wraps me in his arms.

"Why'd you get out of bed? I was coming right back. I didn't want to run into anyone without any clothes on."

I laugh. He must be thinking about Gran.

"I thought I should get dressed so we could talk. Less distracting that way."

"Yes, but I would much rather talk while lying in bed." He winks. "What do you want to talk about, min älskling?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I um… I don't know for sure yet but I may be pregnant." I mumble that last part.

"What? Sookie!"

I can't tell if he's happy or not because he just looks, stunned.

"I know you said you wanted kids and I didn't think you meant now but you have to know I didn't plan this and if you don't want to…" He kisses me, silencing my breathless tirade.

"I am the happiest man in the world. You've given me the best news. I can't even… I don't know what to say. I'm going to be a father. We're going to have a baby? You're going to have _my_ baby?"

I nod hesitantly. "Like I said, I don't know for sure because I haven't been to the doctor yet. But, yeah, we may be having a baby."

"When can you go? Today, tomorrow? I'll want to go with you."

"You're not upset or…"

"Me? No. I'm more worried that you don't want this. Are you happy?"

"I… I think I am. It's really unexpected, but I feel excited. After talking with Laffy, Amelia and Gran I'm better about it than I was. I'm just happy you're here and that you're not upset. Maybe this is a sign that I should just give in to my heart and stop trying to rationalize or think things through."

"Well, now I think we need to talk about something else."

The look in his eye tells me what it is he wants to talk about. Marriage.

* * *

**A/N**: In case you don't frequent my profile page, I'm going on hiatus the month of November for NaNoWriMo. I'm planning to write a novel in a month. Should be fun if I can stick to it. If you want more information on it, check out their website www(dot)nanowrimo(dot)org.

Translations

Snälla gråt inte, sötnos. Så, så – Please don't cry, sweetie. There, there.

Min älskling – my dearest


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Switching things up for this chapter. Next chapter, back to Sookie's POV. Thanks to my awesome beta Suaru_chan. You rock woman! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

I know how afraid she is of marriage. But she needn't be with me. I want to take care of her, provide for her and be everything she needs. Really, I just want _her_. I've never felt this way before about anyone and figure, why not hold onto her. Why wait? Do I need to experience love with another woman? No. I have found what most people search their entire existence for. I'm young and think it's fortunate for me to have done so now, rather than later. So, why does everyone make me feel like I'm making such a huge mistake?

I could finally breathe once she called me. I couldn't bear to be away from her for any amount of time, let alone the weeks we spent apart. I used the time wisely though. My father and I had plenty of talks during that time and he set me straight on a few things.

"_You know son, from what you've told me, Sookie just needs some time. You have to understand she's been married, unhappily at that, and now you're asking her to dive right into another marriage? I'm sure she loves you and she knows that you love her, but you have to give her time to adjust. I know you don't have much experience with these things, but think about it. How would you feel if you'd just broken up with a girl who made your life a living hell and had someone who wanted you to be exclusive to them right away? Let alone having to deal with her death and the repercussions of that. You'd have trust issues, you'd be insecure, and you'd want some time alone." _

"_I didn't think of it that way. How would I know that? I haven't really had a serious relationship before but I'm ready to do that now."_

"_Ahh… but see, you have to think of things from her perspective, too. You can't just think about yourself and what __you__ want. What does she want? How does she feel? You need to consider her when making decisions that will change both of your lives. I know it's a bit of a change for you to think about anyone besides yourself but—"_

"_That's a bit of a low blow, Dad. I think about other people."_

"_Eric. Son. I know you." He glared at me. "You think about what you want and focus on nothing else but getting it. I'm only speaking the truth so don't get pissed. Just tell me this, have you and Sookie, in your talks about the future, decided what's going to happen when—" _

"_That's not your concern. We'll be fine. She'll either move here or we'll go back and forth. No matter what, we'll work it out."_

"_But we moved back here for a reason. You NEED to be here. There's no way out of that."_

"_I'll figure it out, Father. Thanks for the words of wisdom."_

I shrugged him off and went for a walk. My father could be wise about some things, but clueless about others. He did get me to think about Sookie and the first time I saw her—the sunlight glinting off her long blonde hair; her blue eyes twinkling as she smiled at me. That first time, I lost my train of thought. I don't remember what I said to her; only hearing her name comes to mind. I thought it unusual at first, but it fit her. No one could be mistaken for her and it said something about her personality. She is one of a kind. The jealousy that coursed through my veins as my cousin introduced her to me as _his fiancée_ was more than I could bear. I was only a kid. What would a woman want with a kid? Then I watched them argue. I wouldn't have talked to her like that. I wouldn't have treated her like a piece of property. But, I didn't think there was much I could do in the way of satisfying her so I turned my mind to other things. Or at least I tried.

I love Bill. _Loved_ Bill. He was the closest thing I had to a brother and I know my father felt he was like a second son. It's why I couldn't think about Sookie the way I was. I thought about her all the time. I even tried dating just to push her from my mind. Nothing worked. It was a futile attempt and it was ridiculous how much she plagued my thoughts. I had her smile memorized; every speck of gold that dotted the iris of her crystal blue eyes; and her laugh. Her laugh is one of my favorite sounds and I revel in it.

I had to see her again. I looked forward to talking with her and took every opportunity I could during family gatherings. But, someone always managed to take me away from her and I hated that at the time. It was probably for the best, but I couldn't get past my frustration at not being able to talk to her. It made me hate Bill. He had something I wanted. He was able to touch her and not think twice about who saw. He was able to kiss her, to make her moan in pleasure, to make her happy. But what did he do? He blew it. He took advantage of her and neglected her because he could. I'd heard things about their relationship but I didn't know how bad they were until she revealed the truth to me. It was difficult to hear how things were for her at home and knowing there was nothing I could do about it killed me. The first time I got to talk to her alone was on the couch in the family room where I found her sitting by herself. I couldn't help teasing her about not socializing. In actuality, I was happy to have her all to myself. I couldn't tell her that though. She shivered when I leaned in to whisper in her ear. I wanted to do more than that but I had self-control. I'm not an animal after all. I did like the reaction she had to my proximity. If I had known then what I know now…

After that Christmas, it seemed like she avoided me. I didn't know why and I still don't. I probably should have asked her. I felt like she was grossed out by me or something. She didn't do much aside from saying hello and running from the room. I tried not to dwell on it, but I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to learn more about her and I couldn't do that if we were never around each other. Then I made things worse. I stared at her whenever I she crossed my path. I couldn't help myself. She was breathtaking whenever I saw her. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and kiss her breathless. Again, something I couldn't do. She never gave me any signal that she wanted me like I wanted her. She never said anything that made me think we could have had something together. But I hoped.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. Thanksgiving was that last straw. I stood so close to her, close enough to stick my hand out to touch her, but I couldn't. Someone would see, they would know, I would be shunned. But she had to know. I was throwing all of my feelings out to her at the time and I thought she could feel me. Feel my love. I did love her then. I knew it as sure as I knew my name. I had to tell her, show her. So I took New Year's Eve and did just that. I didn't think we'd go as far as we did but I was happy she didn't stop me. Yeah, I was prepared. I wanted to make love to her. I never wanted our first time to be in my grandfather's office against his bookshelves, but it was amazing nonetheless. I was happy to have her. That she wanted me. That she was mine for that moment.

I felt euphoric. I was lost in her. And yeah, I was buried deep inside of her like I'd dreamt about so many nights before. So deep that I thought we'd be joined at the hip forever. I'm not sure I can explain how I felt then. Just knowing how wet she was for me, how willing to be with me. It was the greatest birthday present I'd ever received. Whenever I'm apart from her, I replay that moment over in my mind. Just thinking about it now makes me ache with want.

The girls I'd met over holiday breaks weren't even in the same league as her. I felt like shit after each one. Confessing that to Sookie was the only good thing I've done in awhile. It made me feel relieved that she wasn't embarrassed to be with someone with so little sexual experience. I thought long and hard about that. I didn't want to let her down. I wanted to be the best she'd ever had. What I lacked in skill I made up for in creativity. It just so happened she liked what I did. I'm not afraid to say I was worried about it, but I'm happy I don't have to.

Then I'm brought back to our fight. Her reason for sending me away in the first place.

"_I don't want to be stuck in a relationship where I'm expected to stay at home and have to depend on you for everything, okay? There! I said it!"_

I couldn't believe she'd think so little of me. I'm not one for losing my temper, but I lost it then. I didn't know what to say then, thinking about the implications of her words. She was comparing me to her husband. The one who abused her; the person who neglected her and treated her as less than. How could she even begin to think I would do that to her?

"_How long will you… how long will I have to suffer for his mistakes?"_ I never got her answer to that question, but I'd like to know it now.

I didn't want to hear it then. I stormed off muttering curses and trying to get myself under control. I didn't even say goodbye. I couldn't see the look of pity in her eyes as she watched me walk away. I wouldn't let her see my tears.

"_Vad i helvete!"_

I hadn't realized I was speaking Swedish, but I didn't care. I was too far gone to think straight. My rants to no one continued while I tried to sort through my feelings.

"_Jag tror inte det är sant! She's pushing me away still."_

I dialed my father then but got his voicemail.

"_Herrejävlar!" _

I didn't know who else to call to talk things through so I gathered all of my things into my bag and stormed out of the house, thinking I'd never return. I didn't care that I was blubbering like a fucking baby. I was hurt and felt alone. The one person I the world I loved more than anything was asking me to cut out my heart and act like it didn't bother me. I got on a plane, flew home and didn't think to look back until she called. Now here I am, sitting face to face with her and I need to pour my heart out, once again. Only this time I know she won't stomp all over it.

"So, I just want you to know, about the marriage thing—"

"Eric, please. I can't do this right now," she says with a frown.

"No, I wasn't going into a proposal or anything. I just want you to know that I understand why you pushed me away. I was pressuring you. I didn't know that but I do now. I can wait. You take the lead. Tell me when you're ready to talk about it, and we can go from there. That's it. No ultimatums, no trying to convince you of anything, just that. I love you. That's enough for me."

She looks relieved. She releases a breath she must have been holding and sighs, then giggles.

"Don't look so relieved, my love."

"I'm sorry, Eric. You're just, you're wonderful. I felt terrible for making you leave, but I had to do what was best for me. I have everyone telling me what I should do and I thought you'd start in on me again. I appreciate you giving me the control here. I feel like I'm spiraling into oblivion and my safety net's been cut."

"I'll be your safety net. I'll catch you and will never let you fall. I'll be whatever you need me to be. Even if it's just someone to hold your hand." I reach out to take her hand, holding it in mine.

She raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I'd want you for more than that."

"I'd hope so." I laugh and she manages another giggle.

"So, I'm going to the doctor in the morning. I'm nervous."

"Good nervous, I hope." I'm nervous too but I don't want her to know that. I want to be strong for her. I'm bounce between happy, confused, nervous and anxious. But I feel so much hope. Hope for our future, for the life I want us to build together. I'm getting what I want, when I want it, and I realize I'm scared. But I know that I want this. I've wanted nothing but this and it's happening so soon—a baby. I hope I can be a good father. I hope I can be the man Sookie needs me to be.

"Eh… I don't know what to expect. I mean, I'd love to be pregnant but the timing is just off. Does that make sense?"

I nod. "It makes perfect sense."

"I don't want you to think I'm backing out or anything, I'm just freaking a little. It's a first for me and I thought, well…"

"Yeah. I get it, I think. I'm here for you, Sookie. Tell me what you need from me, and I'll do my best. But I am going with you, tomorrow. We've got that established, right?"

"Yes… yes. I know if you weren't going with me I'd never hear the end of it from Gran."

"Speaking of your grandmother, I need to apologize to her. I may have said some things while walking past her door the last time I was here. I was upset and not thinking too clearly."

"I wouldn't worry about it. She's okay. She doesn't know what you said anyway. I'm guessing it wasn't in English?"

I shrug. "Probably not. I seem to switch between languages when I'm pissed."

"Really? That's good to know. So you weren't pissed with me then, because you didn't go off on me in another language." She laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"I could never be pissed with you. I was upset with the situation, but not you. You don't realize do you?"

"Realize what?"

"How much I love you. How much I want to be with you. You calling me was like getting my second wind. I could breathe again. I could think again. I was going out of my mind without you and knowing that you missed me too, well that was just the icing on the cake. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't reached out to me. I felt like I was never going to see you again." I trace the lines of her face with my index fingers, and she relaxes into my side.

"I'm sorry about that. I told you I needed time, but not forever."

"I heard you, but I didn't see it then. So, tell me more about this doctor visit…"

* * *

**A/N: Translations**

Herrejävlar – Motherfuck

Jag tror inte det är sant – I don't fucking believe this

Vad i helvete – what the hell (What Eric says when he walks past Gran's room.)


	16. Chapter 16

"Eric!"

"What?"

"Stop. That tickles," I giggle.

"I forgot you were ticklish there. I can't help myself. I have to touch your belly." His fingers flutter along my sides, stopping every few seconds to caress my stomach.

I pull away a little, jerking and laughing uncontrollably. I smack away his hand and get my giggles under control.

"Why must you touch my belly?"

"I'm just saying hi to the baby." He leans his head down and whispers something I don't understand. I'm guessing it's Swedish.

The goofy grin on his face is priceless and I can't be upset with him. I laugh, taking my fingers and wiping the smirk off his face. He parts his lips, baring his teeth as if he's going to bite me. He captures a fingertip between his teeth and nibbles.

"We don't know that there is a baby yet."

"But we want there to be, right?"

Ugh! I don't know what to say anymore. Now that he knows there's possibly a baby, he's in baby heaven. I wish the doctor would call me in soon so we can get this over with. I want to know what I'm dealing with either way. I'm glad Eric is here with me, but I'm a little frustrated. I don't want to get too eager just to be let down. Since he's excited enough for the both of us, I feel like a bitch for not being able to be just as excited, too. I sigh, needing to release my frustration in some way.

"Yes. I do want your baby. _Our_ baby. I just don't want to get my hopes up to be let down."

"Why would they be let down? If you aren't pregnant, we'll go straight home and start working on getting you pregnant. It's a win-win," he winks, then nuzzles my neck.

I smile and feel a little better. Leave it to him to think of it that way.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" I perk up at hearing my name. The nurse nods to me. "The doctor is ready for you now."

I squeeze Eric's hand and we get up and head back to the exam room. I hold my breath the entire walk. I can't think of anything but being pregnant. _I want to be._ I don't want to be. _I want to be._ The nurse smiles at us, more like Eric, and points us to the room we'll be in. Eric sits and she leads me over to the scale to be weighed. Ugh… just what I was looking forward to.

"Let's see, you're about 135 pounds. Hmm…"

I didn't like her "hmm" after my weight pronouncement. Or the way her eyes kept cutting over toward Eric. Just what I need.

"Dr. Lee will be with you shortly."

"Great. Thanks." I was short. It was better than me calling her a bitch, like I wanted to.

I went through the usual prerequisites for doctor's visits—getting weighed, shedding my clothes for the ugly generic gown, and waiting for half an hour before the doctor decides to grace us with his presence. But don't let me be late for my appointment. No… cause then I'd have to reschedule.

I'm already nervous, and Eric keeps smiling at me and trying to make me smile but I just want to be out of here. I hate doctors and I want to know what we're dealing with so we can go from there. I never thought I was impatient, but I guess in this case I just need to know if I'm going to be a mom. It's something I've always wanted and now that it's within my grasp, I feel like it'll be snatched away.

()()()()

"So, what should we tell people?"

"We don't have to tell anyone anything, yet. We're supposed to wait a while, right? I mean, just until we're past the point of danger," I shrug.

Eric is up, pacing the room. He hasn't been able to sit still since we got the good news. I can't even think how he drove us here since he was wired like the Energizer Bunny. I'm happy too, but he's practically vibrating with excitement. He sits down then hops right back up again, a beaming smile on his face. I slip my hand over my belly and sigh with contentment.

_I'm going to be a mommy._

"I'll do whatever you want. But älskling, you should know how happy I am."

He doesn't have to tell me. The permanent grin on his face is evidence enough.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. In fact, we won't have to tell anyone I'm pregnant. They'll know just from looking at that grin plastered on your face."

He laughs and I have to laugh with him. It's infectious and _now _I can relax. Yup, Dr. Lee told us what we wanted to hear. I can stop thinking about not being pregnant and figure out how we're going to do this. I smile thinking about the events of the day.

As soon as we got the results Eric hugged the doctor. I would have thought he'd hug me first, but apparently the doctor got the hug because he delivered the good news. I'll have to remind him that _he's_ not the one carrying the baby, I am. And… I couldn't get a question in edgewise. Honestly, I think since I told Eric I might be pregnant, he's been online looking up everything he could find on babies. He was all over Dr. Lee asking him questions about sex (how often we could have it, whether it would hurt the baby), what I need to eat, if I should stay bed ridden (which he wanted for his own reasons) and everything else under the sun. I just smiled and nodded, watching him talk a mile a minute. He was so wound up I think he even went into Swedish for a second. It was cute. I can admit that now. _Then_, not so much.

He insisted on driving us home. Because I'm pregnant, now I can't operate a vehicle. We'll have to have a serious talk once he calms down, but for right now, I'll let it slide. Of course, he did take me to get my vitamins and anything else I would need so I really can't complain. I had to stop him from picking out diapers and looking over the different baby formula. I know he'll be even worse once the baby gets here but that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I took out my BB and snapped a picture. I'm sure it'll come in handy at some point.

Gran walking into the living room humming a tune from my childhood pulls me from my reverie. She sits down in the wingback chair across from us and looks to me expectantly.

"So, how did it go you two?"

We look at one another before Eric opens his big mouth.

"We're pregnant! Isn't that great? I mean, Sookie's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad!"

"Oh, sweetheart! That's wonderful news. You're excited, right?" She had an Eric smile, too. I can just imagine how the rest of my time spent here will be. _Smiley happy people holding hands…_

"Yes, Gran. I'm excited. I think Eric here is excited enough for the both of us though," I laugh.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. I do need to ask, where will you be living? You know you're more than welcome to stay here if you need to. I just wasn't sure, what with Eric being in Sweden, and you here."

Eric squeezes my hand as he corners me with an affectionate gaze. "Sookie and I haven't really talked about that yet. We're keeping things under wraps for now, so I guess we have a little time to decide before we need to do anything."

"Yeah. We have time." I look at Eric with as much adoration and love as I can. He shifts his hand down to squeeze my knee.

The phone rings before Gran can say anything else, and she gets up to answer it. I look at Eric ready to rip into him for blabbing when we said we weren't going to tell anyone, but the sadness on his face causes me to bite my tongue.

"I don't know what to say, Sookie. I need to be in Sweden. I know you want to be here and you're family is here, but…"

"We can talk about it later. I don't want to ruin our happy moment. Besides, I don't need the stress. And it'll be easy, right? We can go back and forth." I reach out to take his other hand, turning him to face me completely. I give his hand a squeeze and smile to show him I'm okay with this. His hand moves from my knee, sliding up and down my thigh restlessly.

"Right. But where will the baby be born? Here? Stockholm? That's something we need to decide. We can stay here up until the time you can't fly anymore and go to Stockholm then. Or we can go to Stockholm now and come back before the baby's to be born."

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm only five weeks along now, so we have quite a bit of time to decide. Oh, and tomorrow, I have to meet with my attorney. I set up a trust for Bill's son, Charles and want to make sure everything is set with it."

"You're worried about someone else's kid now? Ours should be more important." His tone is a little harsh, but I ignore it.

I roll my eyes. "Don't you start with me. I made a promise and I'm going to see it through. Once I have, that'll be the last I have to deal with it."

I watch Eric pout a little after my comment. I don't know why he's so bothered by this but I can't do anything to change it now. It's done and I just need to sign a few documents to be sure everything goes through as it should.

"Are you going to tell your friends?" he asks.

"Um, I'm going to try not to but they probably already know." He looks at me quizzically and I nod. "You did tell Gran—the biggest gossip around—so there's no telling who she'll blab to, especially since she's on the phone right now. You've really let the cat out of the bag, you know?"

"There's no way we weren't going to tell your grandmother. You know that as well as I do." He cocks an eyebrow and I giggle.

He's right.

I shake my head. "Right. Okay, sure. But _you_ told her. I was going to finagle my way out of explaining somehow." Truthfully, I was going to break as soon as I saw Gran. Eric just beat me to it. If I could have held out, Gran would have found a way to make me blab. She knows my weakness for sweets.

"I highly doubt that. Will you come home with me tonight?"

Way to change the subject. Just the timbre of his voice set my lower half on fire. If he can do that with just a question…

"I um… I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I can."

"Good. Because I'd like it if you stayed with me. Everything should still be in place from the last time I was there, so it'll be ready for us. I can't wait to get you back in my bed," he waggles his brows.

"Speaking of, what's with you asking the doctor about how much sex we can have?"

"That's a very important question to be asked. Don't you think?" He raises a brow and I melt. Damn sexy eyebrow raise.

"Not the _most_ important thing, no. You were great though. You asked some questions I hadn't even thought of."

He did. I was surprised by how much he knew to ask when I couldn't even process the magnitude of the situation. In fact, I'm still a bit in shock.

"I'm taking this very seriously, Sookie. I want this with you. You know that. And I know you worry about me being younger than you and that I'm not ready, but _I am_. I just want to prove that to you." He looks serious and I feel abashed.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I know you want this. I just want you to be sure you can handle it," I sigh.

"I'm a big boy. I can handle anything."

"Even dirty diapers?"

"That remains to be seen." He shudders a bit thinking about that.

I laugh. "I'll take _that_ as a no. Thank you for coming with me today. I really don't like doctors so it means a lot that you were there with me. Which reminds me… I um… I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Amelia found someone for me to talk to. A shrink. You know, to talk about the things I have issue with—mainly Bill. I'm not sure how long I'll have to see this woman, but for now, I think I'll need to stick around until I get things resolved."

"So that settles a few things. We'll stay here until you're ready to go to Stockholm. Will you be okay with that?"

"I think so. Would you be upset if I didn't want to go to Stockholm until after the baby's born?"

He's quiet for a moment. I look up at him and don't really like the look on his face. His brows are furrowed and he seems deep in thought. That makes me worry a little. I really don't want to get into a hardcore, heavy hitting conversation right now. I need to take a breather. I need to…

"I have to pee. Think about it and I'll be right back." I hop off the couch before he can say anything and hightail to the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Have to say thanks to my lovey **Suaru_chan** for playing "doctor" in this chapter. And a special thanks to **peppermintyrose**. We had a short discussion about this Sookie and her problems which I put to good use. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

Walking into the red brick office building, I get a chill. I hate doctors. I locate the floor for Crane Counseling and catch the elevator just as it reenters the lobby. Riding up the four floors, I suck in a deep breath as I think about what I'm going to say. I don't know this person, I probably won't get along with them, I really don't feel like I should be here. And I'm not crazy. So why am I doing this again?

Oh, right. Amelia!

Eric wanted to accompany me for moral support, but I figured if he couldn't come into the session with me, there'd be no point in him being here. I'll be more than happy to see him once I make it back home anyway. With a cheery "bing!" the elevator opens onto the fifth floor and I prepare to face my doom. Yup, that's how I'm looking at this experience.

There's no one else waiting so I take a seat after telling the receptionist my name. She picks up her phone to let the doctor know I'm here and smiles as she informs me that I will be seen in a minute. I fidget a bit, not knowing what to expect. I glance around the office, finding that it looks normal. There's a small coffee table lined with self-help magazines, the walls are all paneled in wood and the furniture is typical of what you'd find in a doctor's office. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe flowery posters with "You're normal!" on them or something. I'm in over my head.

Once the door labeled "In Session" opens, I'm gob smacked. The person on the other side of the door is not at all what I would envision a shrink to look like (I had a mature, mom of three, with glasses in mind—sue me). This woman is extremely tall (without heels), has long curly brown hair, the figure of a supermodel and the most striking almond shaped brown eyes. They have flecks of gold in them that seem to dance when the light hits them. But that's just not possible. Maybe I do need to be here. I laugh to myself and glance up to see the receptionist smiling over at me. Weird.

The striking beauty walks her previous patient out to the elevator and they utter a few words to one another before she walks back into the waiting room.

She turns to me. "Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Yes," I mutter, standing to my feet.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Claudine Crane," she says while ushering me into her office. "You can call me Dr. Crane or Claudine. Whichever you feel more comfortable with." She points to the couch across from a wingback chair—which she must sit in—and I take a seat as she closes the door behind us.

"Thanks. Okay. So, how do we go about this?"

She settles into her chair before responding in a voice laced with mirth, "Well, I'll need a little background info on you so we'll start there. Unless of course you just want to tell me why you're here?"

"I don't really know why I'm here, honestly. My friend—"

"Amelia Broadway?"

"Right. She suggested I come talk to you."

She picks up a notepad and pencil and jots something down. "We'll get into that later, then. How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven. What does that have to do with anything?" She scribbles on her notepad.

"Just part of the process. Any siblings?"

"Um, a brother, Jason."

"Mmmhmm... Is he older or younger?"

"Older by a few years."

"You close? Any issues with him being older?"

"He and I aren't really close now because he lives in Baton Rouge, but our age difference never was an issue. I like having an older brother. Did you want to know his hobbies too?"

She cuts a look at me before returning to her notepad. "What about your parents?"

"They're in New York. They don't really venture down this way often."

"How long have they lived there?"

"Wow, um over fifteen years I guess. I stopped counting."

"Any reason?"

"Any reason for what?"

"For why you stopped counting how long your parents have lived in another state. Are you not close with your parents, too or…?"

"No. I just have more than enough to keep up with than how many years my parents have been living in another state."

"Ah ha..."

The woman (bitch) was really starting to get to me. I shift in my seat as she eyes me, waiting for her next question.

"I'm sorry, I just don't get why you need to know this. I thought I was here for you to help me work through my problems."

"First, I need the background information because your answers help me decipher where the root of your problems stems from. Second, I'm a doctor. I know what I'm doing. And third, I thought you didn't know why you were here?" she ask with a cocked brow.

Well, shit. She got me there.

"Now, if we can continue..."

I nod my assent.

"Thank you. Since your parents live in New York—and I'm assuming they moved there—where did you grow up?"

"Um, here in Bon Temps. I've lived here all of my life aside from the four years I spent in college."

"Where'd you go to college?"

"LSU Shreveport."

"Did you miss anyone from home while you were gone? Is there anyone else in your family that you're close to, another relative or family friend perhaps?"

"Just my Gran, uh my grandmother. She's actually who Jason and I lived with once my parents moved away. She didn't mind us staying with her since we practically lived at her house anyway. Um, and I'm close to Lafayette. He's like another member of the family. There are a few other family members but not that I associate with. The distance," I say with a nod, hoping that explains it all.

"Hmm... so you distance yourself from them?"

"No. I didn't say that. Are you gonna start twisting my words now?"

"No, that isn't my intention at all. I simply ask because sometimes we say one thing but mean another. I'm only seeking clarification." She taps her pen against her notepad—twice —before looking up at me. "Are you currently in a romantic relationship?"

Boy, she sure does go from one end of the spectrum to another.

"I am, but I'm sure you already knew that. Amelia can't keep much to herself." I laugh, nervously. She doesn't even smirk. "Yes, I'm currently dating my deceased husband's cousin," I mumble.

"Whoa! Hang on. Stop the presses. What's this now? You were married? And now you're dating your husband's cousin?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Yes. My husband died about a month or so ago. Plane crash."

She mumbles something which sounds like, "better than a soap opera," before looking up from her notepad again.

"How did that make you feel? When he died?"

I sigh. "Relieved. Is that a bad thing?"

Her pencil starts flying again. "It's how you feel. It's not a good or bad thing. But why were you relieved?"

"We didn't have the best relationship. It was... unhealthy." That's an understatement.

"I guess that's part of what we'll be getting into later then?"

"Um, yeah. Probably," I laugh again. I'm nervous.

"So that would be a pretty big development during the last six months. Anything else major going on now? We'll get back to the relationship stuff because that's important. Especially since you've got the dead husband, new guy…" Her chipper attitude seemed to come out of nowhere.

I debate saying anything for a minute, but it'll be pretty obvious if I continue making regular appointments. Which I seriously doubt right now.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'd say that's a pretty big development. Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"I'm just gonna guess it's not your deceased husband's baby," she says not looking up from her notepad.

"No. It isn't." I turn my face away, feeling my cheeks warm at my confession.

"Okay. Um, why don't you tell me more about your _boyfriend_?" She says the word like a question, as if unsure of it.

"What do you want to know? He's everything Bill wasn't."

"Can I stop you for a minute? You realize you just said Bill. That's your deceased husband, right? Is there a reason you didn't mention his name before? I'm just curious."

"Um, not really. I try not to think about him if I can. He made my life a living hell so... yeah; I'd rather not talk about him."

"But, I think you need to for just that reason. If you keep those thoughts and feelings bottled up inside, they'll eat away at you and you'll never find peace. You do want peace, don't you Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Of course I do. Who doesn't? I just don't know how I'll ever get it. Bill's dead which solves so many of my problems—"

"What problems? You haven't mentioned one yet."

I raise a brow in her direction really not understanding her attitude. "Look, if you're going to keep cutting me off, I won't be able to get to my problems."

She just looks at me for a long moment, and then starts scribbling on that damn notepad again. For a brief second, I want to snatch it from her hand and smack her with it. But I'm a lady. And Gran will undoubtedly ask me about the session and I'd rather not have to admit I beat up my therapist during my first visit.

I laugh to myself. "Have you noticed when you break down therapist into two words it becomes _the_ _rapist_? Is that because you feel like you've been emotionally violated after they're through with you? 'Cause if that's what I have to look forward to, then I don't want to do this. I'd rather take a hot poker to the eye or something more gruesome. I've dealt with enough over the past few months and I can't deal with anymore stress right now."

"I know." The look on her face makes me even more uncomfortable. I really don't like her.

"You know?"

"I do and I totally understand, Sookie. So how about we get started?"

Now I'm Sookie? Just who does this Dr. Crane think she is? Have we not already started? Am I just dealing out answers that mean shit or is she not paying attention?

"Didn't we already start?"

"Not really. We're getting into why you're here now. You know, you're many problems." She raises a brow and makes a face as if she knows something I don't. "I'm listening, Sookie. Even when you think I'm not. Trust me."

"I'm not sure what Amelia told you but I can assure you—"

"She told me you have a tendency to run from your problems or should I say relationships."

_Bitch_.

"No. She's only saying that because of my high school dating record. I didn't have much luck with guys. I dated a bit but they were never, I don't know... I would break up with them when I thought I could do better."

"Interesting."

"What's so interesting about that?"

"That you used to break up with guys you dated when you thought you could do better. Did you not think you could do better than Bill? Is that why you stayed with him though you were unhappy?"

"No, I didn't… I don't know."

"Was his death the reason you finally got out of the relationship?"

"What? No! I made the decision to leave him awhile ago. He died after."

"And do you blame yourself for that?"

"Okay, I don't know what you're insinuating here but I don't like it. I don't think I had anything to do with his death. Who have you been talking to about me?"

"Why? Has someone said that to you? _Do_ you feel guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty. My _boyfriend_, Eric; his mother said it was my fault Bill died. I didn't believe her then, and I don't know why she said it. It kind of stung and I really feel she believes it was my fault because he was coming after me when his plane crashed. But I had to leave him. If I hadn't... I just had to leave. Is that running away, too?"

"You did it for your sanity, not because of some pet peeve. Right?" I nod. "You shouldn't stay in an unhealthy relationship. In a word it's stupid, but I understand each situation is different. Tell me what the issues were with these other guys you dated. Were they not cute enough, funny enough… what?"

I have to laugh. Does she think I'm some kind of shallow flake? I get that I said I thought I could do better, but it had nothing to do with looks.

I sigh before answering. "Well, I dated this guy Alcide—he's my brother's best friend—my senior year of high school. Everything about him was great except he was still in love with his ex at the time. He promised he wasn't and that it wasn't a big deal. I stuck it out with him for awhile because I believed him. It wasn't until his "ex" came after me with a crowbar that I decided he wasn't worth it. I ran away from his ass with no problem but I put that bitch ex of his in jail first. I bet Amelia didn't tell you that."

She scribbles in the stupid notepad—yet again.

"No, she didn't. Keep going."

"Um, okay. Then there was Quinn. I lived with him my sophomore year of college for a while. Such a momma's boy, oh my gosh. His problem: he had to do whatever his mom asked as soon as she asked. She said jump, he said how high. I don't think she liked me much anyway and then his sister ran away from home which caused more problems. Eventually, he had to go home to be with his mom because she couldn't handle being alone and trying to find his sister. That's probably the one case where someone left me, so it wasn't like I ran from him. But that doesn't replace the fact that we had a lot of problems and never talked about them. I guess I could have pushed him away too but that's not really what you're looking for is it?"

She waves her hand in a gesture for me to keep going.

"Okay, um… Victor was great in the beginning. He was handsome, funny, treated me good. But he became really possessive. I couldn't handle it and we weren't married, so him, I did run away from. Just picked up and moved to a new apartment with Amelia. Victor and I didn't live together but I figured he knew where I lived and I didn't want him just dropping by, or stalking me. Also, I didn't want to have to break up with him because I couldn't face seeing him again. And, I didn't think he'd let me go."

"Was he abusive?"

I shake my head. Two can play that game.

"You know, Sookie, anything you tell me stays here and doesn't leave this room. I don't and won't tell Amelia—or anyone else for that matter—what we talk about here. Consider this our circle of trust. I trust you to be honest with me; you trust me to keep your confidence. I'm willing, if you are."

I don't know why, but her saying that gives me the reassurance I need to truly lay it all out with her. Even though I don't like her, she seems to have a calming way about her. I find it refreshing to talk to her—when she's not interjecting—and I know she's listening.

"I don't have a problem with running away. It's sticking around too long. I think my friends have it wrong. Part of that is my fault because they only know what they see and some of what I've told them. I never really shared much about my relationships with anyone. I just didn't. Then I met Bill and he wouldn't have liked for me to tell anyone about any of our issues. He dealt with that in his previous marriage and I was trying to be respectful of his wishes, you know. I guess I fell into a groove where I didn't talk to anyone about anything. I kept it all bottled inside."

"You realize that's unhealthy. You need to talk. You need to express your feelings no matter how inept you think they are."

"I don't like to burden people with my problems. Everyone I know has a life and it's not my job to bore them with my crap. I'd feel bad about calling my Gran to complain to her when I know she isn't doing the best herself. She's got more problems than I could shake a stick at. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to have to depend on anyone then I feel like a wretch if I do. I've kept so much inside that I know I need to get out but I just… who do I do that with? Who do I cry my eyes out to?"

"Me. That's why I'm here. _That's_ why you are coming to see me. If you don't want to talk to your friends or your boyfriend, or even your grandmother, you talk to me. I'm looking at things from a different perspective. I don't know you personally so I can't say what you typically would do in a situation. You tell me whatever you need to and I'll listen. Let it all out here. I want you to trust me, Sookie. I want you to know that you have someone who will listen and not judge. Now, I will offer up advice. You should know that too, but I won't tell you what to do. More like suggest the best course of action. How does that sound?"

"Okay. I think I'd be willing to give it a try. I… you know that I don't want to burden anyone with my problems. But you're right. I'm paying you to listen and give me advice so I should be able to talk to you."

"Great. Now let's get you scheduled for twice a week."


	18. Chapter 18

"So how did it go with the doctor?" Eric asks, pulling me into his arms.

"I think she thinks I'm nuts. And I hate her. What'd you do today?"

He laughs. "Just missed you. How's my baby?"

"Your baby, huh? I'd like to see you carrying _this_ baby and when the time comes, going through labor and delivery, feedings, changing diapers…"

"I would do it if I could. I would do anything for you." His hand rubs my stomach mindlessly.

"You always know the sweetest things to say."

"I say what is on my heart. And I always tell you the truth. Remember that."

"I do. But I have to be honest, sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all."

He raises a brow and tilts his head in question. "Where's this coming from?"

"Fucking shrink. I just… there are things I still don't know about you and here we are, together, having a baby and I um…" I shake my head, letting my sentence drift.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do you have to be in Sweden? I mean, why can't you do whatever it is you do from here?"

"My father wants me to take over the family business. Preferably before he gets to the point where he can't. It's easier to handle things from Stockholm because that's where we're based. What else?"

"What do you do now? For money, I mean."

He leans back, holding me away from him at arm's length. "Why do I feel like we keep having this same conversation?"

"Probably because we do. And because you never give me a definitive answer."

He drops his hands from my shoulders and moves to sit on the bench at the end of his bed. "Is that what's really bothering you? You still think I'm some kind of spoiled rich kid, or do you think I'm a covert criminal?"

"Answer the question."

He stands up and paces. Sighing, he pauses in front of me, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't do anything. I don't have to. I've got tons of money sitting in wait for me from my grandfather, my parents. I sometimes help my father with the company but not for reimbursement of any kind. It's for me to learn—to get up to speed with where he wants me to be. He expects a lot of me and I'm not sure how well I'll live up to his expectations."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up any bad blood or anything."

He plops down in a chair across from me. "You didn't. I never talk about it. I don't like being put in a position where I'm expected to do something I don't want to or is forced upon me _for my own good_. I think it's what made me realize I shouldn't pressure you about us getting married. I know how you feel about it and I'm okay with whatever you want to do. For now, of course," he says with a wink.

"So, I don't have to worry about you being a deadbeat dad?"

"No. Of course not." He's quiet for a long while. "I don't know what I need to do to prove to you that I'm worthy of you, Sookie," he says so softly I have to strain to hear him.

I move to sit on his lap and put my arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to prove anything to me. I just need to know what I'm dealing with. You know I—"

He silences me with his lips pressed to mine. Once his tongue sweeps my bottom lip, I'm lost to everything. My lips part and I taste the familiar flavor of him. It fills my senses and overwhelms me with passion. I pull him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. He groans into my mouth when I tug on his hair a little and he stands from his chair. My legs wrap about his waist and he carries me back into his bedroom. I still haven't gotten used to being here, but we decided to alternate between here and Gran's for the times like this, when we want a bit of privacy.

He lays me down on the soft mattress, and I sink into it with the weight of him above me. It's odd to think of how amazing it feels to be under someone—him. I feel loved and sheltered and something else I can't describe. Feeling the flex and release of his muscles under my hands drives me wild. His back is so strong, his shoulders so broad, his waist so narrow. He's built perfectly and has complete control over every action he performs. Especially the magic he works with his tongue. His kisses make me lift off and float away; my mind is free and filled with nothing but the pleasure he brings my body. Just to feel the roughness of his tongue against mine, the rhythms we orchestrate, the sensitivity of a single lick. It all sets me on fire.

XXXX

I lie in bed thinking. I'm positive I won't be going back to see Claudine. Revealing some of the most personal things about myself to her was odd. Yes, it was freeing in a way, but I don't know her and considering I didn't want to have counseling in the first place… Well, I made up my mind to deal with my problems on my own. I'm not damaged goods. Bill may have manipulated me and fucked with my emotions, but I'm fine. I'm in control of my life. And I can make my own damn decisions.

"Sookie, you awake?" Eric asks in a whisper. He rolls over to face me, his hand trailing down my back.

"I'm up. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I just got a text from my mother. I wanted to be sure you were awake before I called her. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. It might be important."

Eric sits up, his back against the headboard, and dials his mother. She seems to answer right away and sounds frantic. He's silent for most of the call aside from grunting a "yes" every now and again. He reaches for my hand at one point and grips it tight enough to make me wince. I don't think he realized the strength of his grasp and raises my hand to his mouth, kissing my knuckles, and loosening his grip in the process. I catch his gaze as he hangs up and his expression tells me that it isn't good news. I sit up, pulling the sheet with me to cover my breasts and wait to hear the news.

"My father had an accident while skiing. I need to go to Stockholm. Take care of the business until he can manage again."

"Oh, Eric I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I place my hand on his arm for comfort.

"Come with me. I'll want you with me. I don't want to miss anytime with you and the baby."

Shit.

I sigh. "I don't know if I should go with you right away." He gears up to say something but I hold up my hand to stop him. "I just mean, I'm not over my morning sickness yet and I'd like to be near Gran for a while longer."

"But I need you." He looks at me with glossy eyes. Sometimes I forget how young he is until he looks at me with such innocence.

"I understand that. I do. I'm thinking about what's best for me and the baby."

"We planned to go to Stockholm anyway, so why not now?"

"I realized something during my evaluation yesterday. I'm not … I need to be able to do what I want without feeling restricted."

"Am I restricting you now?" His tone is sharp.

"Please don't be upset. I need you to understand my position. We're not married, your mother hates me, you don't—"

"Let's not make this about my mother and **I** _want_ to marry _you_. You can't throw that in my face. Why don't you just admit what's really going on here? You're having second thoughts!" His voice rises throughout his speech.

"No. No, I'm not. We did the separation thing and I was miserable. I want to be sure you know I'm not saying I don't want to be with you. I do. I also want to feel like I'm in control of my life. I don't want to go to Stockholm now. What if I go and something happens to Gran? I'd never forgive myself."

"I'm confused. Is this about your grandmother? Are you worried something horrible will happen to her because you're not here and it'll somehow be your fault?"

I pull my legs to my chest, resting my arms on my knees. I lay my head on my arms and look over at him through a half-lidded eye. "Yes. Bill's death really caught me off guard. I've been worrying about things like that lately."

"Why didn't you tell me? We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything."

"I know. I'm not sure why I didn't say anything. I'd hate to burden you with my bullshit. I've got a lot of it." I smile, but it isn't genuine.

"Sookie, if we're ever going to be successful in our relationship, we have to talk to one another. About anything. My father isn't in immediate danger of dying or anything, but he needs me. I can't not go."

"And I can't leave. It's too soon."

"Too soon for what? You're not worried about the baby are you?" he asks, concern washing over his face.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm being silly. Just forget I said anything."

He reaches over and rubs small circles on my back. The slight pressure of his hand sends a shocking surge of warmth through me. I sigh and my shoulders sink, relaxing me further.

"Are you worried we'll get there and I'll not want to come back? Would living with me in Sweden be so horrible?" he whispers.

I look away because I don't want to see his eyes as I crush his soul. Taking a deep breath I answer, "Maybe."

He sighs. "I don't know what to do here."

He gets out of bed and pulls on his pants and shirt. He runs his hands through his hair, tugging on the locks and tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I'm not trying to be difficult or make this difficult on you, on us. I need to assert my independence. I've had everyone telling me what to do for so long, I don't know how to make a decision without worrying I'll hurt someone's feelings. This is frustrating."

"It doesn't have to be. I'll go. You stay. I'll see you when I get back."

"Now I feel like you're pissed at me."

"I'm not. I love you—more than anything. If I didn't have to go, I wouldn't. It isn't your duty to accompany me, but I thought maybe you would want to."

"If it was more serious, I wouldn't hesitate to go with you."

He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. Short of that, I'm not sure what more there is to say. He goes to his closet and starts packing a bag. I sit watching him, sheets pulled up to my chin, suddenly chilled by the iciness in the room. It's a fine time for me to be putting my foot down. I wish I could have been braver. Maybe things would be different now.

"Do you really want to go to Stockholm, once the baby comes?"

I nod.

"I would understand if you didn't. I just need to know now."

"I said I would be willing, and I meant it. I won't change my mind."

"How can I be sure? Your grandmother may not want you to go. My grandmother may not want you to go for that matter. And you just said you were worried about living there with me. I need to know for certain you are okay with it."

"I am. I loved Stockholm while we were there. I'd like to look into getting a house maybe, but other than that I'm not opposed—"

He crosses the room in two strides and crushes me to him in a hug before I can finish my sentence. I laugh nervously, not sure why he's reacting in such a manner.

"I love you so much, Sookie Stackhouse. You've truly changed my life for the better."

He kisses my forehead before releasing me and finishes packing his bag. I sit, dumbfounded, just watching him. I only hope the change I've brought to his life is for the better. I yawn loudly and lay back at Eric's insistence.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake."

I nod, closing my eyes and am gone.


End file.
